High School at it's Best
by Light of the Sorrow
Summary: Rob, BB and Cy are the most popular guys in school and can get any girl they want. But when 3 new girls show up, they prove that theory wrong. What will the guys do to get them? Beta'd by Daitai Otonashii Ookami. Still going?
1. New Kids

Keri: Whoot...It's my first Teen Titans fic... actually my first one ever but hey, whatever. Anyways, this is where I say the disclaimer... but what if I don't want to? Ahahahaha!

Robin: Help! She stole me! KIDNAPPER!

Keri: Uh...you don't hear Robin's voice from inside my closet where I kidnapped him and I'm keeping him hidden...your just hearing things! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Yeah...yeah...I own nothing. NOTHING I TELL YOU! Things are TOO EXPENSIVE! I could just cry...

Pairings: Rob/Star Rav/BB Cy/Keri (yes I'm in my own story...sue me! ...Wait...don't actually do it...)

Oh yeah, Cyborg is human...not a machine...yeah...for now...**READ ON!**

**Chapter 1: New Kids**

It was a normal day in Jump City...birds singing, the sun waking up, and that torturous place called (dum dum dum) school.

"GOOD MORNING JUMP CITY! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! IT'S DJ RAY HERE AND IT'S 8:00-" slam

"DIE YOU MONSTROUS CREATURE!" A not very happy boy yelled throwing his alarm clock against the wall, shattering it.

"You better not have broken another alarm clock Garfield." His butler said opening the door to his room.

"Yeah I did. Wait, GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOUR SICK PERVERT!" He said throwing a shoe at his butler.

"The things I do for money." The butler mumbled walking away.

Although his name was Garfield, he was called Beast Boy or BB for short. He was a short kid with green eyes. He had green, short and spiky hair. He put on an Abercrombie shirt, baggy black pants, his Vans and brushed his teeth. He ran downstairs, "combing" his hair with his fingers, grabbed some toast and his book bag, and ran outside waving bye to his mom...and the butler standing in the door. He put on his sunglasses and started walking to Robins house...

Knock knock knock "Master Robin, it is time to awake for the first day of school!"

"Yeah yeah I'm up." Robin said. He was wearing khakis, a shirt that said "You know you love me" and his black etnies. He brushed his teeth and hair and spiked it. He grabbed his book bag and was disgusted. 'Why do we have to go to school?' He put his sunglasses on and walked down his long, lonely halls and walked out the door only to run into...yeah you guessed it...Beast Boy!

"Dude! Look what you-" He looked up and saw Robin. "Oh hey Robin." He said putting his sunglasses back on.

"Hey yourself. Well since we already found each other lets go get Cy." Robin said getting up off the ground.

They walked down a couple houses and...

"VICTOR! GET UP NOW!" His mom said.

"I'M UP MOM!" He yelled back down. 'Cranky...' he thought. He put on his jeans, a black button up shirt (with a couple buttons undone), his sunglasses, his K-Swiss, and walked down the steps to meet...a not so pretty mom...and his evil sister Bee.

"You know Vic, you look gay. It's not even sunny." Bee said eating her toast.

"Yeah well-" He started but was interrupted by the doorbell. "You know your lucky."

"Yeah sure, just answer the door." His mom said.

Victor a.k.a. Cy answered the door to find...guess who...his 2 best friends!

"Come on Cy, let's go!" BB said.

"What's your hurry? It's SCHOOL. Come on...you actually have to think..." Cy said.

"And Cy doesn't want to do that. It's too hard for him." Robin said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna kill you, you spiky haired punk!" Cy said...kinda angry. "But not right now, I'm too ti-ired." He said yawning. He grabbed his book bag and some Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough pop tarts (Yummm) And...left. Off to their greatest challenge yet: School...

Down the street...

"Ok have a good first day of school!"

"I will mom. Bye!" A girl with reddish /orangish hair said. She was wearing a black tank top with a zip-up hoodie over it. She was also wearing a black skirt and white K-Swiss. She was walking to her first day of school at: Jump City High School. She walked out of her yard and stopped in front of the house next door where...

"Have a good day dear!"

"Yeah, ok mom. You can let me go now." the lady's daughter said.

"Oh, sorry. Bye now!" The girl got pushed out the door and also got the door slammed in her face. She sighed and looked up and guess who she saw...

"Hello there! Are you on your way to Jump City High School?" the red haired girl asked.

"Umm, yeah. I'm Keri who are you?" She asked. Keri had blonde hair down to her waist. She was wearing baggy black pants and a white Old Navy shirt. She was wearing brand new shoes from Payless.

"I'm Starfire. Nice to meet you!" Starfire said.

"Same! Did you just move here?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, I came from Oregon. You?"

"Yeah, I came from Ohio. Well wanna get going?"

"Umm sure!" Starfire said smiling. They walked and talked and were almost there then...they saw a girl walking by herself. They looked at each other and nodded, then went to introduce themselves. The girl was wearing all black, black pants, a black shirt, and a black hoodie on, with the hood on her head.

"Umm hi. Are you going to Jump City High?" Keri asked the girl.

"Yeah. Name's Raven. Just moved here from Maine." She said. Raven's hair was purple and she had a very pale complexion.

"Umm Hi. I'm Keri. Just moved here from Ohio. She's Starfire. Moved here from Oregon."

"Nice to meet you guys." Raven said with apathy.

"Umm, where do you live?" Star said trying to make conversation.

"608 Titan Road. How about you?" Raven said walking.

"Oh! I live at 610 Titan Road." Keri said smiling.

"And I live at 612 Titan Road." Starfire said.

"Oh goodie." Raven said sarcastically.

"I know!" Starfire said smiling and skipping into the doors. (They reached the school)

"She's too happy to get to school." Keri said walking into the doors.

"Tell me about it." Raven said following Keri.

Skip over to the "popular people"...

"Dude I heard we're getting new students! Girls too!" Beast Boy said.

"Dude I just hope she's better than Kitten." Cy said pointing to a whiny Kitten and a Robin, who was probably deaf by now.

"Robin! Where were you yesterday! You promised to hold my bags for me at the mall! You know how much shopping I missed!" Kitten whined.

"How much?" Robin said really wanting to know. He hoped it wasn't something dumb like 15 minutes...

"15 minutes! My 6 hours of shopping was ruined by you, you bumbling baboon!"

"How can I make it up to you?" Robin said, used to hearing insults from this under-educated sl...girl.

"You can come to the mall with me today! Ramone and I are going shopping!"

"Who's Ramone? Oh, is he your stylist or is he that gay guy from homeroom?" Robin asked. (No offense to gay guys! They are sweet!)

"He's both. Now I heard there were new girls coming. I don't want you flirting with them!" Kitten said hugging him tightly.

'Like you don't flirt with a million guys...' Robin thought while he rolled his eyes. "Ok darling."

Back with the cool people...

"Yeah so anyways..." Starfire said.

"Oh! Have you heard the new Jennifer Lopez song? Get Right or something? I think it's good!"

"Music is pointless unless it is punk or rock. But I have." Raven said.

"Oh yes! I very well have! And it is excellent!" Starfire said happily.

"How does it go? Uh..." Keri started singing it.

**You lookin' just a little too hard at me  
Standin' just a little too close to me  
You sayin' 'Not quite in love' to me  
You sippin' just a little too slow for me  
No doubt you're playin' real cool homey  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be  
So let yourself go and get right with me!**

Starfire joined in next:

**I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right **

**I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right**

Raven just looked at them like they were crazy...

"Umm, excuse me dears. Here are your schedules!" the secretary said.

Keri and Star jumped. Raven just looked up. "Thanks." They all said while grabbing them.

"Cool! I have 7 classes with Star and 5 with Raven!" Keri said excited.

"7 with Keri and 4 with Raven!" Star said jumping up and down.

"5 with Keri and 4 with Star. My life rocks..." Raven said sooo energetic (not)

"Wait, I just noticed...Raven your taking DANCE classes...with me and Keri..." Star said VERY confused.

"Yeah and tell anyone you die." Raven said...not joking. O...k. scary.

"Yeah well anyways, you girls be off to your classes now!" the secretary said pushing them out the door, slamming it in their faces.

"That's 2 today!" Keri yelled. She was angry...yeah. So to calm down, she had to sing and she picked this certain song that Starfire loved...

**I saw fireworks from the freeway  
****And behind closed eyes I can not make them go away  
****'Cause you were born on the fourth of July, freedom ring  
****Now something on the surface it stings  
****I said something on the surface  
****Well it kind of makes me nervous  
****Who says that you deserve this  
****And what kind of god would serve this?  
****We will cure this dirty old disease  
****Well If you've got the poison I've got the remedy**

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE THAT SONG!" Starfire yelled jumping up and down.

'Not good.' Keri and Raven thought at the same time. Star bust out in song:

**I, I won't worry my life away!  
****I, I won't worry my life away!**

Star was now jumping and spinning down the halls right into...yeah...you guessed it...

A few feet away...

"Darling, your coming to my house tonight right?" Chelsea said.

"No, I can't. Cy's game remember?" Beast Boy said to his girlfriend.

"Cy, you have a game! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Allison yelled...killing Cy's ears...for the billionth time.

"I told...nevermind...I'm sorry. What can I do?" Cy said knowing he couldn't fight with his girlfriend.

"Robin, why can't you be more OPEN with your FEELINGS!" Kitten yelled being over-dramatic as always.

"I don't know Kitten. Maybe it's just that-" Robin started but just GUESS what bumped into him...

BUMP BUMP BUMP...BUMPITY BUMP BUMMMMMMMP!

"Oh. That had to hurt." Keri said. "You ok Star?"

"Oh yes. I'm glorious! This kind boy broke my fall!" Star said happily.

"Yeah and you are breaking my back!" Robin yelled...his back really didn't hurt. She was very light.

Star was all of a sudden sad. She was just called fat. Raven noticed right away.

"Umm...actually, you look very comfy! Maybe I'll just-" She took a seat on Robin's back. "-take a seat."

"Oww, oww, owww!" Robin yelled. "Get off me you hobos!"

Raven cracked a smirk. "That's the best comeback you have? You preps are sad."

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Keri laughed.

Cy quirked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Other than your face, nothing really. I have random outbursts of laughter." Keri said nodding. (Which is true, I do have random outbursts of laughter...and it scares preps...which is a good thing!)

Cyborg was steaming like a kettle on the stove. "GAH! You did NOT just call me ugly! I have a beautiful face! JUST LOOK AT IT!" After that random outburst, Cy took out the mirror in his back pocket and looked at his face. "SEE! IT'S LOVELY!"

Starfire giggled, Raven smirked, and Keri was on the ground laughing. "That was gayer then Elton John." Raven said, trying her hardest not to laugh. Robin on the other hand, was completely out of air and he was turning blue. Kitten, her ugly, snobbish, annoying self, noticed.

"Get off my boyfriend you ugly little homos!" Kitten said looking away disgusted. Starfire and Raven just stood up, brushing the invisible dirt off them, and picked up Keri, who was laying on the ground, looking dead. Keri was having some problems breathing, because of the "preps" stupidity and their stupid comebacks.

"Wow guys. I never knew first days of school were so much fun!" Keri yelled, jumping up and down, clapping her hands, doing a fake cheer.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful Raven?" Starfire said, smiling. Robin just stared at Star's beautiful smile. According to him, she was the definition of hot. 'Yeah, we'll be together later.' He thought.

"Oh, it's simply super." Raven said with her usual apathy.

"Haha. Are you usually this...apat...apa...the...tic? Apathetic! I got it!" Beast Boy said, finally speaking up.

"Gah! Can I please get away from them! They are making my intelligence go down!" Keri said, holding her head.

"We are not dumb! We are...smart! Yeah!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah...ok. WAAAAAAAAAAY down." Keri said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on! Give us some credit!" Robin said, with Kitten all over him.

"Gawd Cyborg. Do we have to hang out with these freaky strange losers!" Allison yelled, being stupid like always.

"Nice use of vocabulary, prep." Raven said, un-enthused and disgusted on her "intelligence." "I thought everyone had some brains but you proved me wrong. I'm very proud." She rolled her eyes at the lack of intelligence before her.

Ding dong, the witch is dead (that's the bell, I'm just making it funnier! and stupider)

"Well, girls. Let's go." Kitten said, walking all model-like out into the hall, where all the boys stared. It was like Robin wasn't even there. Robin got all mad, but he was used to it, since it happened everyday.

"I have to go." Chelsea said, reaching into her stupid purse and pulling out a mirror, checking her hair. "Goodbye Beast Boy." She walked away, without a hug, or a kiss or an imaginary high-five or something. BB slumped his head down, in shame.

"Well, chao!" Allison blew Cyborg an imaginary air kiss and walked after Chelsea and "the ringleader" Kitten.

"Uhh, well, that was...amusing..." Starfire said, scratching her head.

"Come on, we have to go." Raven said.

"Oh yeah...we're at school." Keri said, disgust in her words. She pointed to the sky. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH YOU CRAZY SUN OF A GUN WE CALL OUR LORD!"

"Uh, Keri...your looking...and yelling to the sky. Please are staring." Starfire said, looking around and trying to put on a fake smile.

Keri stopped yelling and looked around at the staring people. "DON'T YOU HAVE A CLASS TO GET TO YOU FREAKY PEOPLE!" Everyone ran.

Raven just shook her head. "It was...lovely chatting with you preps, but we have to learn." Raven grabbed Starfire and Keri's hand and dragged them off to first period...Science.

Time to say 'Hello!' to all the lovely people at the school.

Keri: Well, it's finished. Finally. It's probably horrible and needs a re-write but...yeah.  
Robin: You suck. You know that right?  
Keri: You know, YOU COULD BE MORE SUPPORTIVE!  
Robin: HOW CAN I! YOU HAVE ME TIED TO A CHAIR!  
Keri: You know what. Just, GAH! Read and Review pretty please.  
All of Keri's friends: Please excuse my friends...ways. She hasn't taken her ridalin. And we don't own Ridalin.  
Keri: You don't own ANYTHING! AHAHAHA! And I don't take Ridalin.  
Friends and Robin: Stop lying.  
Keri: Seriously people, I don't take Ridalin! Just Review, I know it's crappy, but come on.  
Robin: I bet you won't get any!  
Keri: You know what, your tied to the chair longer. Bye!


	2. Evil stairs and the First Period Class

Keri: Yes! Twice in one day! Two stories and one will have two chapters sooooooooon. is singing

Robin: still tied to a chair Stop singing!

Keri: Just because I have a cold and I can't sing right now doesn't mean anything! So, just sit down.

Robin: I KINDA HAVE NO CHOICE!

Keri: Dude, 2 words, Anger Management. Anyways, this chapter might be loopy and OOC because as you people know I'm sick.

Robin: I bet your faking sick. Just to get out of school you ditcher!

Keri: Hey! Atleast I go to school! AND do you want to find out if I'm joking? I'LL BREATHE ON YOU!

Robin: Umm, next chapter is here! R n R!

**Chapter 2! Yay! Simple and Clean and the first period class**

Raven was tired. Tired of hearing it. She had had enough. "KERI STOP WHINING!"

Keri just pouted. "IF YOU WOULD LET GO I WOULD!" (Remember? Raven was pulling Star and Keri)

Starfire rubbed her head. "OK GUYS SHUT UP NOW!" Keri and Raven quickly shut up. Lesson 1 learned today: Never get Starfire mad.

**Elsewhere in Ohio: **

**BOOM!** Mr. Marinelli's first period class looked up at the lights, and the projector. All the lights broke. All the kids cheered. "NO SCIENCE TODAY! PARTY!"

"Well, now I guess I can tell you about me and my son Eddie going to the plant show yesterday!" Mr. Marinelli said.

"NOOOO!" All the kids said in unison.

**Back in California:**

"Where is this Science room anyways?" Keri said. "WHY DOES THIS SCHOOL HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING! Gah! I'm almost as mad as that one time I was going up the steps and they broke..."

**Flashback**

Keri was walking up the steps of the old Garfield house, taking a tour with her Social Studies class. She just so happened to find a bad step and fell through. She was mad.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MR. STEPS! I WILL GET YOU! SERIOUSLY! WATCH OUT! I CURSE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. YOU AND YOUR EVIL SPAWNS WILL FEEL MY WRATH! THIS HOUSE WILL AS WELL!"

She ran out of the Garfield house. "MR. HOUSE, I'M COMING. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BRING IT ON! I DON'T NEED YOUR SASS! WHAT WAS THAT? YOUR SHAKING IN YOUR RUSTY OLD TERRAIN OR WHATEVER? YEAH! THAT'S WHAT i THOUGHT!"

Let's just say the psychiatrist was busy for the next 2 weeks.

**End Flashback**

Raven and Starfire sweat dropped. "That was a lovely story Keri." Starfire said inching away from her.

Keri just stroked her chin. "But what about that time at the grocery store?"

Raven shook her head. "We're here you guys. Exciting day." Raven, Keri and Starfire just stepped in the class. Paper wars were going on. The teacher wasn't even paying attention. She was staring out the window, admiring the vast things surrounding her. Raven and Starfire looked around.

"This year will be exciting." Raven said, kinda scared.

"Yeah, I think it-" Keri started but stopped because she was pelted with a paper ball in the back of her head. Her eyebrow twitched and she slowly turned around. "Ok, who threw that?" She whipped the ball at someone innocent and it knocked them down. "Yeah, that's what I thought you people! Bring it on!" Keri smiled and turned to Raven and Starfire. "-will."

"That was really creepy." Starfire said about Keri's 'tactics'.

"No, that's creepy." Raven pointed to the people in the back strangling each other and others making out. She then pointed to the teacher cheering them on, saying "Science is such a wonderful thing!"

"Seriously, I don't think anybody would notice if I went on that desk and started singing Simple and Clean. Watch." Keri walked over to the teacher's desk and starting singing:

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

She stopped and looked up. Everyone was staring at her. She sighed and let out a disgruntled 'grr'. "YOU HAVE TO STOP WHEN I'M SINGING! GAH! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

The teacher clapped. "You let out that anger! It's all part of Science!"

Keri sighed and jumped down from the desk. "This is worse than Mr. Marinelli's class."

**In Ohio:**

"Well, then he said "I have to have this plant, it's so nice!" Mr. Marinelli said explaining his outing with his son.

Everyone was asleep.

**Cali.:**

"No, my class was worse." Starfire said, remembering her old class.

**Oregon, here we come:**

"Well, class, read the whole science book." Miss Zndarsic said, falling asleep in her own class.

Everyone read the book.

**Cali:**

"Nope, mine." Raven said.

**Maine:**

"And that is how you catch a crab." Mr. Morton said, pinches all over him.

"Is that really science, Mr. Morton?" Some random person asked.

"Your a cute crabbie! Yes you are!"

Everyone left.

**Cali: **

"Well, class, we have new students. Raven, Keri and Starfire." They all waved.

No one waved back.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What a welcoming class."

Keri got an idea. She walked to the front of the class. "Ok class, poll time. Who has a hit-list?"

Everyone raised their hand and a few people said: "Your number one!"

Keri clapped. "That's what I want to hear!"

Starfire scratched her head. "What was that for?"

Keri shrugged. "No idea."

The teacher sighed. "Take your seats next to Dick, Garfield, and Victor."

Keri laughed, Starfire giggled, and Raven resisted the urge to laugh. "Your name is Dick! Haha." Keri said.

Robin blushed, and got mad. "JUST SIT DOWN! GAH!"

Keri got mad too. "GAH! IS MY WORD! SO, PREP BOY, ANGER MANAGEMENT! Geez. Can't have a good laugh these days."

A vein in Raven's head popped out. "KERI AND DICK or whatever, SHUT UP!"

**Somewhere in as building in Detriot:**

BOOM! "Oh great, the light bulb broke." The businessman said.

"It did?" The other people said.

"Yes it did." He said.

"Yay! No meeting! Party!"

**Somewhere also in that building:**

"Who broke the light? Now I can't see the toilet paper!"

**Cali:**

Everyone shut up. That was creepy. Keri, Star and Raven took their seats. Keri next to Vic, Star next to "Dick", and Raven next to Gar.

"Can this day get any slower?" Raven mumbled to herself.

"Yes, it can." The clock said proudly.

"If you slow down your dead." Raven said to the clock.

The teacher heard. "The clock is speaking again? Class let's admire!" The teacher admired.

Everyone walked out.

The teacher smiled. "Hello, Mr. Clock. Class do you see this? Class, class?"

Nothing but the wind.

¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥

Keri: I know, that was stupid and weird.

Robin: Your stupid and weird!

Keri: breathes on him Take that, Boy Wonder.

Rest of TT barge in: Let our friend go you evil manipulator!

Keri: traps them and makes them sit next to Robin. I'd watch out for Robin cause he's getting sick. R n R please! Until next time, Keri

P.S. If anyone else had this idea, I'm sorry, but I DID NOT STEAL ANYTHING! MUWAHAHAHA! ...yeah...


	3. Choir and Dance? Fatal

Keri: Alright, so 3 in one day, that's like push-over maybe? But I'm sick! I have no life! I have the Teen Titans here with me!

TT: ON CHAIRS!

Keri: Yeah so? Earlier I was reading this story by Dark Poot called Teen Titans: Interlude with Hormones and I found the GREATEST LINE EVER! But I'm not saying because I am encouraging people to read his/her stories.

TT: Your a loser.

Keri: I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT! OPERATION SELF ESTEEM! Crazy, loopy, remember? That's just me.Hopefully this one won't die.

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot this last time. Let's re-cap. Don't own: Teen Titans, Simple and Clean, Kingdom Hearts, Abercrombie, Vans, this computer, school, uh, Pop-Tarts...But remember, I own the New Found Glory CD I bought. **

**Chapter 3: Choir and Dance? Fatal.**

"That was the weirdest class I have been in." Keri said, getting to her locker for the first time. 29, 34, 15. She put it in. It didn't open. She screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME LOCKER? MUST I GET A LOCKER WHISPERER OR SOMETHING!" The locker quivered and opened. "That's what I thought Mr. Locker." She put her folders and crap in there and turned to Starfire and Raven, who were staring at her "explosion". They had got their locker open fine.

Keri smiled a little. "I remember this one time, I was sick and my friend said someone called her fat..."

**Flashback to talking**

Em: keri, i hate ppl who call me fat

Em: it makes me really mad

Em: and then i spazz

Em: and then i cry

Em: and then i die

Em: the end

Keri: WHO CALLED YOU FAT! I WILL GET THEM! I SWEAR I WILL BREATHE ON THEM!

Keri: give them this damn cold

Keri: DIE BACTERIA YOU SONS OF BITCHES!

Em: HAHA

Em: wow

Em: thnx

Em: lololol

Em: o well

Em: so

Em: wut did u do on ur bed of illness?

Keri: um...eat

Keri: and...blow my nose if you know what i mean

Keri: hahahaha

**End Flashback**

Starfire giggled and Raven sweat-dropped. "Another amazing story Keri."

Keri smiled. "I should make a book or something. The adventures of Keri and her sad, sadistic life."

Raven and Starfire started walking. "Yeah Keri, you do that."

Keri yelled to them. "DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND YOU GOOBERS!" She ran to them and almost knocked them down. "That's what you get you boons."

Raven just rolled her eyes. "How did I get to know you weirdos?"

Starfire laughed. "We kinda ambushed you."

Keri laughed and ran right into a locker. She was on the ground, about to yell. "YOU STUPID LOCKER! YOUR ON HIS SIDE TO! YOU FEROCIOUS BEASTS!"

The innocent person who's locker it was started to cry. "You insulted my locker! You big meanie pants! I'm telling my mommy!" He/She, could be a shemale, "it" ran away.

Keri stood up, brushed herself off, and slammed the locker. "That's what you get you ferocious being. You are so un-majestic."

Raven cleared her throat. "Guys, school."

Keri humphed. "Oh yeah, let's go."

They all walked to their second period class, choir. Yes choir! "Now, class of highly intelligent, good singers. We have 3 new students." The teacher, Mr. Day, said sweetly. Too sweetly, gaily.

"Ok, Mr. Gay! I mean Day!" Some baritone shouted out.

"So you 3 are altos. NOW GO BEFORE I HIT YOU! AHAHAHA!" They ran, fast. That class almost never ended...

They walked out of 2nd period and we're on their way to the best time of the day. Dance.

"Well girls! PERAWETS! (I have no idea how to spell it) NOW! FUATAYS! (Don't know this either. And I take dance. I'm sad.)" Everyone hit the ground. Especially the guys.

Cy, BB and Robin looked confused. "What's a fuatay?" They asked each other. They all shrugged.

Keri, Raven, and Starfire walked in the class. "Uh, dance. Great." Raven mumbled.

"NEW GIRLS! DO A FUATAY!" Keri hid behind Raven. "NOW!" She bellowed.

Keri ran out and did a P-K turn and then a fuatay. She was shivering from fright. "Your scary lady." She ran over to Raven and Starfire, and looked in front of them. There sat Rob, BB and Cy.

'Great.' They thought in unison.

KeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRiKeRi

Keri: Yeah, that's 3. AND I hope it doesn't cut off. Seriously.

TT: SHUT UP AND LET US GO!

Keri: No. You yelled at me. : R n R please!


	4. Fight of the Live Mashed Potatoes

Keri: You know, I've been doing this fiction ALL day. Why? I don't know. I think I should update my Inuyasha one too...

Horde of TT fans: NO! I COMMAND YOU TO DO THIS ONE!

TT: Yeah! You love us.

Keri: The world is a messed up place. Seriously. Why I keep doing this one, I have no clue. AND IT WON'T LET ME SEE MY REVIEWS!

TT: What reviews?

Keri: It said I got 3 reviews but when ever I click, it says NONE! Gah! people, you need to hurry it up peoples. Seriously. Oh god, I'm cold.

TT: You got 3 reviews? What are these people thinking?

Keri: THEY ARE THINKING THAT I REALLY ENJOY REVIEWS! Which I do. hint hint

TT: secretly plotting to take over Keri's Fanfic.

On with it! Yes, I know, that's like 4 in one day. Now, excuse while I blow my nose. oO

OMG! I can see them now! Yes!

**Thank you to: **

**Robingirlwonder **

**StarfireRobinFan **

**Pollywag93 **

**Jackalobe **

**Titansfan for reviewing, since I can't have review responses! WTF SDPIFHSADIFHISAJDHFIJSAPFJSDPJFPSIDJSDPIF i'm so pissed off.**

**Umm, I think this is 4: Fight of the Live Mashed Potatoes.**

"Now, people, this is Keri, Starfire and Raven." The dance Teacher said. They all waved. No one waved back.

"Why do you people NOT WAVE BACK!" Keri screamed.

"Keri! Shut up!" Raven yelled back. Everyone waved after that.

**Ohio:** "Well, students, blah blah blah." No one was listening to the computer teacher Mrs. Stafford. She was BORING. Kinda like those look up the word and you'll see it! This was 'Look up boring and you'll get Mrs. Stafford!' Boom. The lights went out. It was dark.

"Ok students! Nobody panic! Ahh!" Mrs. Stafford ran out of the room crying. She was afraid of the dark.

Everyone left early.

**Cali: **"GIRLS! SIT NEXT TO DICK, GAR AND VIC!" the teacher yelled. They ran over there.

"So, I see your in a hurry to meet us." BB said, putting moves on Raven.

"Shut it." Raven said. BB obliged.

"So, hottie, tonight?" Robin said to Star.

"Uh, no. I have a date with my house...far far away from you." Star said, scooting away from him.

"So, Kenny is it? Wanna date?" Cy said looking at Keri.

"4 things, Mr. Prince Charming. 1. You have a girlfriend. 2. I don't date losers like you 3. Did you know Vic rhymes with Dick? and 4. It's Keri you selfish ignoramous." Keri said disgusted.

"Ok, class. These 3 girls just got you out of class, by Keri's good fuatays. Now scurry to lunch little children! AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOUR READY FOR PAIN! Ahahaha. I'm just joking." The teacher said, right as the bell rang.

Raven, Star and Keri walked as fast as they could towards the lunchroom where they were having...Turkey and Mashed Potatoes.

"I bet the Turkey isn't real and the mashed potatoes are alive." Starfire said.

Upon hearing this, the potatoes they walked by were shocked. "Alfred, they doubt our lives! We must retaliate!"

Alfred nodded. "Agreed Alphonse! Attack!" All the potatoes in the room came together and ALMOST hit the girls, but Mashed Potatoes have really bad aim. So they hit the kids next to the girls. Raven looked over and the kid who was now covered in Mashed Potatoes. Her eyesgrew wide. "Guys, I seriously think the potatoes are alive!"

Soon, the whole lunch room was full of flying, live potatoes and turkey that wasn't turkey. Raven, Starfire and Keri hid behind tables, trying to avoid getting hit.

After a couple minutes of the food fight, the principal walked in and screamed. "TELL ME CHILDREN! WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT!"

All the kids pointed to Alphonse and Alfred.

"I believe, Alfred, that we are caught yellow handed!" Alphonse said, laughing.

The principal shook his head. "Not you guys again!"

Raven, Keri and Starfire all shook their heads. "We're eating outside from now on." Raven said, grabbing chips and iced tea. Keri grabbed chips and Cool Iced Tea. Starfire grabbed a brownie and water and they all went inside to eat in peace.

The weird school attacks again.

Keri: Well, that's like 4 I believe. Have I told you I don't own diddly? Especially chips, Cool iced tea, brownies and water?

TT: **Off the chairs and they capture Keri. **Haha! It's ours now.

Keri: No! It's mine you evil people! I will get it back!

Robin: **sneezes** no!

Keri: Yes, my attack worked! I will beat the TT! Hahaha. Yeah right. Excuse while I blow my nose again...then press the save button. Over and Over until it can save no more. May take a while.

Don't own them. Never will. Tear Tear. R n R please!


	5. Meet the Liars oh no

Keri: I hope my computer over-loads on you**. o Is tied up o**

TT: You said before it's not your computer!

Keri: That means nothing! It belongs to my family, so right now your breaking my constitutional rights.

TT: Which article?

Keri: Amendment 4 or so. Right to privacy! So get off you little people!

TT: **o Back off o **Fine.

Keri: Wow, your dumb. **o Scoots to the computer o** Well, I can't type. I'll have to bring in my pet monkey.

TT: You have a pet monkey!

Keri: Yeah. His name is John. He's my brother.

Robin: **o Anime Fall o **I'll type!

Keri: You better not write anything stupid!

**Chapter 5: Meet...THE LIARS! Oh boy here we go.**

(It was a sunny day in Jump City. Everything was right. Robin had finally admitted his feelings for Starfire and they were making out in his room. BB And Rae had done the same. Cy was with his computer...kissing it over and over, whispering dirty phrases to it! Everything was right!

And then Keri yelled "THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!")

**The Real Story:**

Keri, Raven, and Starfire walked outside with their "lunches" and sat under a tree. Keri suddenly got the chills. "DAMN YOU AND YOU PEOPLE WALKING ON MY GRAVES! Trying to kill me! I don't need your sass! Bring it on!"

Raven and Starfire's eyes grew wide. "STOP YELLING! Your scaring people."

**Wisconsin: **"Well, Billy, how many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Umm... **o Power goes out o **apparantly none because the power went out."

**Cali: **Raven's nose suddenly twitched. "Why do I feel like a bunny?"

Starfire looked up. "Maybe it's because your eating a carrot...?"

Raven looked in her fingers. There was a carrot! How it got there, she had no clue but, it was the best carrot she'd ever tasted!

Keri then sneezed. "Who's talking about me!" Everyone was staring. She then pointed to random people. "Was it you? Or you! MAYBE IT WAS YOU! I BET IT WAS! LOOK AT YOUR SMUG FACE!" Ironically, the person she was pointing at did have a smug look on his distorted face.

(Robin then walked out of the cafeteria and walked over to Starfire. "Hey Star." He said smoothly. "Hey Rob. Do me now." Starfire said walking over to Robin, kissing him furiously.

Then Keri said "ROBIN YOU NEED TO STOP!")

**Real:**

Robin then walked out of the cafeteria and over to Star and gang. "Hey Star." He said smoothly. "Umm. Hello. How did you know my name?" Starfire said scratching her head. "Lucky guess." He said, even smoother...like a baby's butt. "Umm, can you go guess somewhere else? I'm trying not to gag on your colonge. Too much. I'm dying." Starfire said.

Star has just dumped a whole bottle of baby powder on Robin's baby-ish butt.

"Why do you torment me so! What have I done to you!" Robin said, falling to his knees sobbing uncontrolably.

"1. You called me fat...and a hobo! Or was it homo? Oh well. 2. It's...you." Starfire said.

"Oh. She got you." Keri said, eating her chips slowly, savoring the taste. "Oh...wow. It's an explosion of flavor in my mouth. Cheddar and Sour Cream people! Eat it now!"

Robin scratched his head and pleaded some more. "I can change! I swear!"

Keri looked at Star, who looked at Raven, who looked at Keri. "You have to prove it."

The girls stood up and walked off while Robin smiled evilly, turned to the cafeteria window, and gave a thumbs up.

**Inside the Cafeteria:**

"B, I think he did it!" Cy said, putting the binoculars down.

"Yes!" BB said, giving a high-five to Cy, walking to Robin with evil smiles on their faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Keri: Awe man. Was that a cliffhanger?

Robin: I think so. I'm not sure. NOW WHY DID YOU GET RID OF MY GOOD WRITING!

Keri: Because it was horrible, didn't fit into the story, and we're not to that part yet!

Robin: You mean there's hope!

Keri: Most likely. BUT NOT THE WAY YOU WROTE IT!

Raven: Shh! Your giving it all away!

Keri: No I'm not! I'm dropping 'convenient' hints. Now. I thought of something.

Raven: I'm afraid.

Keri: You and BB fight so much, you should call each other 'Hubby' And 'Wifey'. I think I will put that in my story. That's great. NOW PRESENTING HUBBY AND WIFEY! o Curtain rises to reveal Raven and BB o Oh yeah! I'm sorry it's so short you guys! Ive done like 5 chapters in 1 day. So proud. GOODBYE FELLOW OHIOANs Kukuku.

R n R please. Or I will force feed you avocados.


	6. New Friends and Big and Rich

Keri: Wow, seriously guys, is this 6 or 7? I think it's 6. In one day! AND I ALREADY HAVE MORE THAN 16 reviews. I am so proud. 2 pages of reviews!

TT: Why are you proud? Don't you read stories with like 180-360 reviews.

Keri: No, I read from about 10-infinity. So in your face.

**All you lovely poeple who reviewed, I thank you! (Screw this, I'm so mad)**

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp**

**Robinwondergirl**

**shadow929**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa**

**Starfire-Robin-Forever**

**Ttitansfan**

**Jackalobe**

**outlawarcher**

**kingcakeluva**

**So people, your reading my story obviously, and if you really like it, YOU CAN BE IN IT! If you want to, I'd probably make you crazy, but if you do, review! (Robin: Good job! Endorcing! Stupid boon.)**

**Chapter 6: New Friends and Big and Rich**

"Do you think he's lying?" Starfire said, sitting down in Spanish next to Keri.

"Most likely, but how is he lying? Can't he just get on with his prep life?" Keri said scratching her head. "Maybe he loves us too much, and he can't hold it in anymore. Like a cowboy and his love for horses. Like, I really can't hold this song anymore." Keri said getting up in front the class. Everyone stared. She started to sing.

Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down   
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.

_Chorus:_  
Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

And I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

_Spoken:_  
I'm a thourough-bred  
that's what she said  
in the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
all night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of  
And we made love

And I saddled up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

Keri did many exotic dances. Such as the lumberjack, the lawn mower, the bus driver, the train, and the pimp drive. She gave a thumbs-up to everyone who was staring at her. One girl stood up and clapped. "My name is Sam and my room is blue!"

Keri nodded. "That's lovely Sam. Have you seen a crayon box?" Sam nodded.

"Have you seen the BIG 96 crayon box. It's big if you know what I mean. Heh." Sam nodded again.

"Have you noticed how many shades of blue there are?" Keri asked. Sam nodded.

"Starfire, what you give her?" Keri said, nodding to Star.

"I give her a 10. And an invitation to THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH! Our group." Starfire said, suddenly changing into a beautiful black dress, then changed back. It was...amazing, if getting changed fast suits your interest.

"AHHHHH! Oh my goodness children! Look out the window!" The spanish teacher, Senora Evanko, said as she walked to the window and climbed out of it. "I'M FREE YOU INSOLENT WENCHES! MUWAHAHAHA!" This Senora Evanko person was ACTUALLY Naraku in disguise. "Kukuku children! I will get you my pretties! And your little dog too!"

One girl, Emily, stood up. "NO! FLUFFERZ! I WILL NOT LET THE BAD MAN HURT YOU!" She said as she ran, really girly, out the door, tripping on the rug as she went. "I MAY HAVE A BROKEN NOSE BUT I WILL PROTECT YOU FLUFFERZ!"

"Well, that was weird. Weirder than...Elton John if you know what I mean." Keri said, nodding. "Alright! I am now you teacher! Get prepared for painnnnnnn. I mean. Happiness, like little bunnies in fields, eating the flowers, or sunshine!" Keri picked up the chalk, wrote Senora Solana on the board, and smiled evilly.

Time for fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Keri: How was that?  
Robin: Really bad!  
Keri: That's great! Exactly what I wanted to hear!  
Robin: Really?  
Keri: YEAH!  
Robin: Then it's was really good!  
Keri: You know I was joking? THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT ROBIN! HAHAHA!  
Robin: You manipulator.

R n R people!


	7. Beauty and the Beast, Operation Save Sta...

TT: **o Reading keri's e-mail o** I think we should delete all these e-mails.

Keri: **o anime sweatdrops o** Umm, no. I already read them all anyways. And I must say I'm proud.

TT: why?

Keri: BECAUSE THERE'S 54! OK 54! 4 PAGES OF REVIEWS. ALL YOU REVIEWERS, I SO LOVE YOU! You should congratulate yourself by eating a piece of cheese.

Robin: So, when do I get to kiss Starfire?

Keri: Never! I think you should be stuck kissing your wall all day mumbling incoherent phrases about 'Starfire' and 'do me'.

Robin: I don't mumble do me!

Everyone: **o sweat drops o**

Robin: Just get to the reviews!

**(Piss off Thanks:**

**outlawarcher**

**Beebop**

**robin and starfire fan**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness**

**Ldy-FLoR**

**lil' LIK star**

**Kage no ni yoru**

**evanescencerox**

**Free-Desert-Wind**

**brianna**

**Linkin Park Fanatic**

**Demonestress**

**Captured Essence**

**luvlifecharm**

**Major Fan**

**Jackalobe/Rose**

**shadow929**

**Rockershimo**

**xILuVxSeSsHyx4EvA**

**Star-Elie**

**King Phoenix**

**Robingirlwonder**

**TtitansFan**

**If I missed some, it's because doesn't show them within a certain amount of time. But I promise I will get you!**

_'italics' are people thoughts. or just in these things...I kinda forgot what their called. ' '_

**And just for Bee bop: Chapter 7: A Chapter ALMOST all about Raven.**

**Beauty and the Beast, Operation Save Starfire**

So we start off with Raven in poetry class. With her new found best friends, Boredom and Aggrivation! It was like a talk show in her head:

_"Well, there's nothing to do." Boredom said._

_"Well, we could write poetry. Hint hint on the class name." Raven said, shaking her head._

_"WE COULD IF SOMEBODY WOULD STOP TOUCHING OUR SHOULDER! THAT'S IT!" Aggrivation said._

"STOP POKING ME!" Raven shouted at the little green boy sitting next to her. Beast Boy cringed with fear. "No yelling!"

**Ohio:** The young teenage boy was experiencing...new things. Yes. He was experiencing...thoughts. The light bulb above his head had finally come on.

"YES! IT FINALLY CAME ON!" He yelled during his social studies class.

**BOOM!** Oh well, there it went. (The light bulb broke.)

"DAMN YOU LORD! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" The young boy yelled as he ran out the door, crying, heading for home so he could cry to his mom.

California: Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm not yelling."

Beast Boy had finally come out of his small hiding spot in the darkest corner in the back of the room. "O-Ok. So Rae, you like poetry." Beast Boy said getting out his 'Raven memopad' and wrote that down. Yes, Beast Boy had a Raven memopad.

_'Stalker...WHY DON'T YOU GO STALK YOURSELF! Dear god. I'm starting to think like Keri.'_

"Yeah I do. I also like green tea if you want that lovely piece of information." Raven said rolling her eyes.

The evil stalker leech boy who sat behind her was smiling. "Thanks Raven. I really wanted to know that." He said with a creepy smile.

"Right." Beast Boy said as he wrote down 'green tea'. "Can I hear your poem Raven?"

Raven blinked a couple of times. "No."

Beast Boy whined a little. "Why NOT Rae!"

Raven twitched for a second. "Never call me Rae again and we have a deal."

Beast Boy shook his head as he wrote down 'hates to be called Rae' wide in the open like nobody noticed. Raven looked around. There was no teacher...

"I want to read my poem first!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed his notebook and cleared his throat. It was free verse day. How people knew was mind baffling because there was no teacher.

"Cows. Shouldn't be killed. Keep your greedy meaty fingers to yourself you nasty pigs. SAVE A COW, EAT SOME TOFU!"

Raven blinked. He had NOT just written about cows. That was it she was out of this class.

"So, Raven, what's your poem?" Beast Boy said, thinking his poem was the best.

"Darkness, like a blanket of sorrow and fear, surrounds me and won't let go. Nobody's here, I'm alone, that's nothing new."

Beast Boy clapped and wiped his eye. That was beautiful. Raven just sighed and walked out of class. She didn't make it out the door thugh because the clock came walking down the hall. Not really walking, more than running, AWAY from the scary science teacher.

"Come back Mr. Clock we can be REALLY GOOD FRIENDS!" The teacher said, twitching as she ran.

**Over to Keri and Starfire.**

Keri was scared. Scared for the first time. When she said act like 'raging moo cows frantically looking for a piece of cheese that someone had stolen, while saying moo every 5 seconds, then sniffing someone's foot' she didn't think it would turn out like this!

Almost everyone was knocked out due to punching 'like raging moo cows', searching pockets for cheese, and sniffing peoples feet. Only 4 people were 'alive'. Starfire, Sam, Rose, Shelly, and herself. Well, that's 5 but oh well.

"Uh, how did this happen?" Keri said to Starfire.

Starfire looked at Rose, who looked at Sam, who looked at Rose, who looked at Shelly, who looked at Keri, who looked at Starfire, who just shrugged. (If you followed that, congratulate yourself.)

"So, Rose, Shelly, would you like to be in our group?" Keri asked them. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you have anything to say?"

They looked at each other, then looked at Keri and both said, in unison, "Moo."

**Back to Raven:**

Raven walked the halls, trying to get away from Beast Boy, who was leeching on her. Seriously, he was on her leg, getting pulled away by Raven.

"Come on Raven! Please! Let me eat with you. I promise I won't do anything stupid like spit milk out my nose or, or OH! Eat Tofu! Well, I can't stop eating Tofu BUT COME ON!" Beast Boy said.

"Fine! Fine! Geez! Just get off of me!" Raven said, veins popping out of her head, shook Beast Boy off her leg.

Beast Boy did a cheer. "2,4,6,8 Who's eating with Raven...tommorow? BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY! GO BEAST BOY!"

Raven resisted the notion to laugh. "That was an exciting cheer but it's not just me. It's Keri and Starfire, too and knowing them they found more friends."

Beast Boy smirked. "Then Robin and Cy are eating with us as well."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You did not just say as well."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Yes, I did. Why?"

Raven looked pitiful for Beast Boy. "It made you sound smart."

Beast Boy was like an exploding bubble at the point. "I AM TOO SMART! GIVE ME SOME CREDIT! I TRY! I MEAN MY 3.0 MEANS SOMETHING!"

Raven rolled her eyes and resisted pressing the "yelling button" as well. "You have a 3.0?"

Beast Boy calmed down. "No, but that means nothing! Don't get up all in my grill homie!"

Raven shook her head. "Oh dear god no. Never again. Say that again and you are seriously hurt."

Beast Boy twitched and nodded. "Ok, ok, I don't want to hurt the face. Everybody loves the face! Look at it! Oh my gosh it's beautiful. I should frame it!" Beast Boy said to Raven.

But Raven wasn't there. Only the wind, and the people staring him down. _'Oh well. It worked. Have to tell Cy and Rob.'_

Keri blinked again and again, it just wasn't happening! The Math Teacher had assigned partner work and her and Starfire weren't together! But that wasn't the bad part. Starfire has to work with the kid know as 'Red X'.

"Umm, teach. Can I speak with you?" Keri said, smiling.

"I'm NOT CHANGING THE PARTNERS KERI! NOW GO!"

"No! You have to! Not for me! For Starfire! Seriously, all we know, is that he's a preppie! HE HAS PREPPIE GERMS! HE WILL PROBABLY MOLEST HER! Or worse...touch her..." Keri said, trailing off, watching Starfire walk to 'Red X' sadly. "No! Starfire! GET BACK HERE! I WILL REMEMBER YOU!" Keri said, falling to her knees. Rose, Sam and Shelly fake cried and meowed like a dying kitten or sad bobcat in danger.

Keri ran to Rose. "Rose what am I going to do? I have to Save her!"

Rose stroked her chin. "We could all go on spy missions! Operation Save Starfire!"

Rose, Sam, Keri and Shelly all huddled in a circle. And thought of a plan. Operation Save Starfire was underway!

Raven's period wasn't any better. "I've tried explaning to you, but I don't do gym. It's just...not my style." The gym teacher blinked and pointed to the locker rooms. Raven sighed.

The only thing that crossed her mind was 'Oh man, this is gonna suck.'

(Keri: Should I end it there?  
Robin: No! Keep going! Tell me how they save Starfire! And the Raven thing too.  
Keri: I tried to include all I could about Raven, and littler Star and Keri.  
TT: YOUR STILL GOING!  
Keri: fine! Don't be so...hasty.)

Raven sighed. What joy! Volleyball week was in progress and she just HAD to be on 'Dick' and 'Vic's' team: 'Dick and Vic's team'. (Thats the name)

The ball was hit her way a couple times and she just stepped a side. Other times, she spiked it into the ground. All the other times, she cursed the evilness of gym and it slowly backed away. Once it hit her in the head.

"Get in the game Raven!" Cy said, hitting the ball, very feminine like.

"You know, you look absolutely feminine. And your telling me to get in the game." Raven said, blunt look on her face.

"FEMININE! I'M NOT FEMININE! TAKE THAT BACK!" Cy said pouting. Raven shook her head. Maybe things were going better for Star or Keri.

Operation Save Star had failed/succeeded. Sam screamed "STUPID RED X PERSON! ARRRRRG! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS 'RED' X? I think it should be blue X!"

Yes, it had succeeded but the only failure was that Red X had taken Sam's shoe. Yes, her brand new shoe from her mom. "I didn't even know where the shoe came from! It was like magic. Maybe she pulled it out of her magic hat that I didn't know she had." Sam said, scratching her head.

"Is her butt big?" Rose said.

"Uh, I guess...?" Sam said.

"Then she probably pulled it out of her butt." Rose said, chewing a piece of gum.

"GIRLS! HOW DID STARFIRE GET OVER HERE!" The teacher said coming up behind them.

"Umm...like this!" Starfire said getting up, walking back to 'Blue' X, grabbed Sam's shoe, and walked back to the group.

The math teacher growled. "I wish I could do that..." She said as she walked away. "Stupid teenagers."

The girls had their mouths open. "That was weirder than 'Blue' X!"

Red X heard and stood up "I RESENT THAT!"

pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥pª®†¥

Keri: That is the end of this chapter. I seriously hope you enjoyed it because I kinda got writer's block.  
Robin: No! Your not aloud to have Writer's Block!  
Keri: Yes I am! I'm a writer and I live on a block so bring it on.  
Starfire: Guys shut up I'm watching Avatar!  
Keri: Ooo! Avatar's on!  
Raven: We seriously need a sane writer.  
Keri: Well, you've got an insane one. Deal.  
Cyborg: Booyah!  
Group: **o sweatdrops o**  
Cyborg: What? I wanted to say something.


	8. Gym class and male bonding

Keri: Guys! It's being really weird!

Robin: Weird? How so?

Keri: Weird as in not showing up. I deleted the ending to the 2nd chapter, uploaded a new chapter and it still says I didn't so I'm writing the shortest chapter of my life.

Raven: How short?

Cyborg: Like a couple sentences.

Keri: Not that short! Maybe 2 paragraphs! All about Raven and the gym class! Yay!

**No one cheers**

Keri: Fine! Be that way!

**(I hate right now) Thank you:**

**kingcakeluva**

**robin and star fan**

**Chapter 8: Hahaha! Gym class and male bonding.**

"Come on Raven! Let's go!" Robin said, hitting the ball "masculinely" if there is such a thing.

"I don't do 'volleyball'. But I do do this." Raven walked over to Robin and pulled his tighty-whiteys up so it gave him a wedgie. "Now, are we 'Come on Raven'-ing anymore?"

Robin winced and fell to the floor. "No, we're not." He said as he "adjusted". It just so happens that the other team hit the ball, and it hit Robin's head.

Cy shook his head. "That's karma man. That's karma." He said as he pulled some chocolate, out of nowhere I might add, and ate a piece.

"Where do you people get the things behind you?" Raven wondered as she was pulled into thought.

"Umm, I don't know. I didn't notice we did it." Cy said as he grabbed some chips and a drink from his back too.

"Ok, this is crazy." Raven said, shaking her head. She just walked away, well back to her spot.

"MALE BONDING!" Robin said and grabbed Cy's arm.

"So Cy, when are we going to try the plan?" Rob asked.

"I don't know man! We have to talk to BB!" Cy said.

"I don't want to talk to BB! He'll like lick my face again." Robin said, shivering, remembering the sight.

Flashback

"WAKE UP ROBIN!" Cy yelled. Even that wouldn't work! He'd tried everything, including the waffles thing.

Beast Boy had the best idea! He turned into a llama and licked Robin's face. Robin immediately woke up. He was afraid of llamas.

"AHHH! THERE IS A LLAMA IN HERE! GET OUT YOU HORRID CREATURE!" Robin yelled, covering up for no reason.

"Yep, it worked." Beast Boy said turning back to normal. "Eww! Dude! Do you ever wash your face?"

End Flashback

Yes, I know disgusting. "Llamas. I WILL GET YOU LLAMAS!" Robin yelled.

Unfortunately for him, a llama in disguise on the team they were facing, came out of his disguise and growled.

"Oh man." Robin said as he ran away. The llama chased him.

"So Raven. Will you sit with me and Robin at lunch tomorrow?" Cy said.

Raven blinked. "What is with all this sitting and stuff? Can't a girl stand? And it doesn't matter since Gar already asked me."

Cy's jaw dropped. That little weasel! Got it before he could. NOW HE DIDN'T HE BRAGGING RIGHTS! GAH! "Gar?"

Raven shook her head. "That's his name you doofus."

Robin came back, bites and scratches all over him. His clothes were ripped and he was wobbly. "Yeah, I will get llamas. You wait and see." And with that, he fainted.

Raven and Cy sweat-dropped. "Uh, teach?"

uploaded a new chapteruploaded a new chapteruploaded a new chapteruploaded a new chapteruploaded a new chapteruploaded a new chapter

Keri: Well, If you didn't get that, it's because my computer is LAME!

Robin: Yeah, what she said.

Keri: I uploaded Chapter "7" again, which it is, but I'm saying, i deleted the "End of Chapter 2" thing and it's VERY messed up i think now. So what the heck. READ AWAY!


	9. Larry, Mr Slade and Couples in the Makin...

Keri: I'm sorry guys.  
TT: For what?  
Keri: Definitly not you guys. I didn't do anything. I meant to my readers. I had to delete all chapters 3-8 then re-upload them. So whoever has me on their alert list got 5 new alerts of new chapters. Hehe. Oops.  
TT: Good job klutz.  
Keri: It wasn't my fault! Stupid I swear! Now chew some Trident.

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while. Let me try a mind game. I own McDonalds. I don't own my New Found Glory CD. I own Trident. I own llamas. I own coffee. I own everything else! IT'S OPPOSITE DAY GUYS! Bahaha!**

**Thank You to:**

**Ttitanfan**

**robin and star fan**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa**

**minstargirl**

**rockershimo**

**shadow929**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness**

**Star-Elie**

**Rose**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**

**devilleader**

**King Phoenix**

**outlawarcher**

**Linkin Park Fanatic**

**ashz20**

**Mazoku-Princess**

**The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter**

**kingcakeluva**

**Chapter 9: Larry, Mr. Slade and Couples in the making**

Keri laughed. "Dude, Blue X, your too easy to mess with. AND WHAT IS THIS RED X THING! DON'T YOU HAVE A REAL NAME?"

Red X sighed. "It's Larry."

Rose gasped. "That's cute!" She started petting Larry. "Awe, Larry, that's a cute name."

Shelly smiled. "Larry, Red X, whatever, do you have any...friends?"

Starfire's eye widen. "That was mean Shelly!"

Larry smiled. "Yes, his name is Speedy. Or Roy Harper. What about 'Aqualad'?"

Shelly scratched her head. "Can you, uh, set us up? Haha! Let me meet him! Order some fries if you know what I mean!"

Keri shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

Shelly sighed. "I'm going to order fries. Geez."

Starfire squinted a little. "I don't get it."

Sam looked at Starfire. "Why are you squinting?"

Starfire shrugged. "I swear I saw something. Like round. Like UFO-like."

Sam screamed. "UFO! HIT THE DECK!" She fell all the way to the ground. (They are sitting on the floor)

Keri nodded. "Rose and Larry should go out and get married. They'd have many martial problems and kids running around that hate them, but hey, that's cool."

Rose shook her head. "I RESENT THAT!"

Keri gasped. "YOU DON'T LIKE MY IDEA! WHAT! COME ON NOW! YOU WANNA GO!"

Rose smiled. "Go where? McDonalds! I'm really hungry!"

Starfire stuck her tounge out. "Wendy's is so much better!"

Sam fake puked. "No way! Subway! All the way!"

Shelly shrugged. "Mr. Hero is ok."

Everyone looked at Larry. "I LIKE THE SALAD BAR AT PIZZA HUT JUST LIKE MY IDOL ROBIN!"

"THE SALAD BAR!" Everyone screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did not!" Robin screamed.

"Did too!" Cy screamed.

"You both did, how about that?" Raven said, not knowing what they we arguing about.

"NO WAY! He did! Not me!" Cy said, pointing at Robin.

"Nuh uh! You did it!" Robin said, their heads getting big like in the show.

Raven's vein popped. "What are you guys talking about anyways?"

Robin and Cy shrugged. "We don't know. We forgot a long time ago."

Raven shook her head then looked around. "Where's the ball?"

Cy jumped and did a cheer. "Your finally going to play?"

Raven snorted. "Yeah right. I just want it to whip at your face."

Cy backed off. "DON'T HURT THE FACE! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Ok, I need it! I mean, I can see from it, it attracts the ladies, and...yeah!" Cy nodded. "That's important. Booyah!"

Raven sighed. "Where's the teacher? I need a new team." Cy and Robin cringed. "No you can't leave! We looooooove you!"

Raven's eyes grew wide. "I'm definitly leaving now!" She said as she practically ran towards the gym teacher. When she got there, she was panting.

"Uh, teach, can i have a new team?"

"Absolutely not dear! You have Cy and Robin! They're beastly." He said winking at Cy and Robin, who gave a thumbs-up back.

Raven sweatdropped and walked back to Cy and Robin. "Wow, that was creepy."

Robin nodded. "I know. He's such a pervert."

Raven snorted. "Not to girls, only guys. I think he's gay. What's his name anyways?"

Robin swallowed at this new information. "Slade. His name is Mr. Slade. He's our principal too."

**What a shocker! Back to Keri, Starfire and friends:**

"Rose, I think Larry is suffocating." Starfire said, poking Larry, who was in ga-ga/suffocation land.

"He's not suffocating, he's just in shock cause I said yes." Rose said as she laughed. "I'm going out with Larry. Wow." ((Haha!))

Shelly sniffed around. "I smell cheese. You know blocks of cheese are really cool."

Sam shook her head. "No no no."

Shelly nodded. "Yes yes yes."

Keri laughed. "Guys, that's very creepy. You need to stop."

"Oh my god. You scared Keri. Very,...uh...BAD!" Larry said, waking out of his trance. Rose hit Larry on the head, hard enough to knock him out. "DON'T USE THE LORD'S NAME IN VEIN!"

Starfire sweat-dropped. "Uh, Rose."

**Back to Raven, Cy and Rob:**

"It's like that AOL commercial." Rob took his hands and used them to 'talk'. "Hello new computer virus. Hello. Why don't you come in? Ok. **chomp chomp chomp** Yeah, so people do that these days." Robin said, nodding. Cy and Raven just stared. "That was really stupid." Raven said. "Why don't you pretend one is Mr. Slade and the other is you, and your mackin on him or something."

Rob fake vomited. "YOUR KIDDING RIGHT! Ewwww! Nasty thoughts! Eww! That's #1...move over llamas, you were replaced by Mr. Slade."

Mr. Slade walked by and did a cheer. "I'm number one on a list by Robin! Yessssss!"

Raven snorted and Cyborg laughed. "That was great!"

Mr. Slade winked at Robin. "Come visit my office later if you know what I mean." Mr. Slade ran away fast, while the men in white, with straight jacket in hand, chased him.

Raven walked up the stairs, shaking her head. She just HAD to go to THIS school with problems!

"DON'T FORGET ME ROBIN!" Could be heard through out the halls, after the bell had rung.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keri: Um, I think that's Chapter 9. Yay!

TT: Only a little late!

Keri: It's not my fault I had a busy schedule! Dance, sickness, projects galore!

TT: Don't give us your sass and excuses! Just update faster!

Keri: Oo! Fullmetal Alchemist is on! Bye all! R n R!


	10. Operation AID, Flour, Ghetto Mad Mod!

Keri: Ahhh! This is SO DOUBLE DIGITS! And I can explain why I didn't update in a while...

Robin: Why?

Keri: Because I'm a lazy bum, ran out of ideas AND realized a bunch of things this weekend.

Starfire: Like...

Keri: Like, I was watching the TT episode Haunted and I realized Robin is obsessive compulsive! Well, then I realized that he is too obsessed with Slade, then I realized it was ok because he probably has a Slade shrine in his bedroom. THEN I realized the he gets REALLY ANGRY! Then I laughed because it was funny in a way, then got sad because Starfire was sad...Then I realized I missed the 2nd episode of Zatch Bell, THEN I realized how much I hate Michael Groesch, Matt Legerski and Super Milk-Chan. Then there was the whole 'Why am I so flipping hungry?' thing. Then I realized I'm a fat blob who needs a life. THEN I realized I haven't updated in a while SO why not do it? Then there was the 'WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FONTS!' Then I realized it didn't matter which one I chose because it would show up on the same. Then I'm starting here. That's the basic idea of my revalations.

TT: **dazed and confused** Ok?

Keri: Read on!

**Reviews: Thank You so much!**

**robin and star fan**

**devilleader**

**minastargirl**

**spencer4ever**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness**

**hunter**

**Rose**

**evanescenserox**

**shadow929**

**phoenix phylt**

**outlawarcher**

**I Am Inu-Chan**

**Ttitansfan**

**Darkest Midnight**

**moo**

**Robingirlwonder**

**IrishGuinevere**

**Princess Nightfire**

**Saira Sneaky**

**critic123**

**robin bartimaeus69**

**King Phoenix**

**ashz20**

**Sarah**

**Beebop**

**Mazoku-Princess**

**seethet: Thanks! **

**Here it is CHAPTER 10!**

**Chapter 10: Operation A.I.D. and Flour? Ghetto Mad Mod!**

Keri, Raven, Starfire, Sam, Shelly, Rose, Larry, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Teru (or Maz), Ashley...well they all sighed. Well, let's just say ALL of Mr. Mod's Life Skills class sighed. He was teahcing them how to change a diaper...

"So, my duckies, you put the powder on the baby's bottom, and then wrap it up! Then congratulate yourself by eating a biscuit!" Mr. (Also called "Mad") Mod clapped and cheered. "Now, I will put you in partners for a special project, IN THE NAME OF ENGLAND! HAHAHAH!"

Everybody sweat-dropped. A few commented: "He's scarier than Keri!"

"When I call your name loves, get partnered together. And remember, THIS IS FOR ENGLAND! And half your grade. So choose and eat your biscuits well duckies. DON'T RIDE THE TUBE!"

Keri scratched her head. "Can anybody tell me what he said?"

Ashley shook her head. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT MY MATTIE! BUT HE TURNED MY DOWN!" She broke into a fit, sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

Teru scratched her head. "Sounds like Ashley In Distress..."

Starfire had a light bulb go on. "We could have an Operation A.I.D. like we had an Operation Save Starfire?"

Larry nodded. "Well, ok, but if ANYONE asks if we have AIDS because we got it up the butt too many times WE'RE CHANGING THE NAME!"

Mad Mod smiled and read his list. "First victim to be chosen group. Everyone clap for Keri."

Nobody clapped.

Mad Mod snapped. "CLAP OR ELSE WE ALL GET SUSPENDED DUCKIES!"

Nobody clapped.

Mad Mod sighed. "Please? Or I will take your pizzas and tootsie rolls and feed them to my dog, Mr. Lulu."

Everybody gasped and quickly clapped.

Keri walked to the front of the room and clapped. "'Ello my duckies!"

Mad Mod stared her down. "Don't make fun of England Dearie! Now, who is your partner? Hmm, Robin. No, he's too hot for you. uh, Beast Boy. No, too Beastly...uh Victor Stone! That's it!"

Everyone in the back group fell to the floor screaming, except Raven and Ashley. Ashley was still sobbing uncontrolablly, and Raven knew they were sitting together tomorrow. Keri shrugged and walked over to Cy. "Hey boo. Hahahah! I said boo!"

Everyone in the room screamed and hid with fear. "Your scary Keri!" Random people said. Everyone was scared. The adults on the sidewalks ran. The babies cried and FINALLY learned how to walk. EVERYONE WAS SCARED OF KERI'S GREAT POWER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways...

"I'm with Cy. Let's fiesta now." Keri said, rolling her eyes.

"What does 'fiesta' mean?" All the preps said., staring at her with googly eyes and funny faces.

"It means party in spanish you mono feos." Keri said smiling. Everyone in their group laughed.

"What does mono feo mean?" The preps said once again.

"It means ugly monkey you stupid people! Don't you take spanish?" Raven said, shaking her head.

"Uh, yeah. But we don't pay attention. Freaks." The preps said rolling their eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOUR THE FREAKS YOU NASTY...WASTYS!" Raven said.

**Somewhere in Ohio:**

She had finally got FFX to work! She was totally kicking butt! BOOM! The power went off.

"NO! WHY DOES GOD HATE ME SO MUCH!" The girl wailed. (This is freaking me! I hate you power!)

**Anyways:**

"So, mi duckies, Raven is with Beast Boy, Starfire is with Robin, Keri with Cyborg, Rose with Larry, Sam with Johnny, Shelly with 'Aqualad' whom I deem his name as Ryan, Ashley with Matt and Teru with Roy. Right class?" Everybody was talking amongst themselves.

"My home dawgs? Where art thou?" Mad Mod said, cackling.

The whole class burst out in laughter. "Yo, Mad Mod is ghetto!" Cy said, laughing.

"Yo, Mad Mod!" Beast Boy, said howling sort of...

"'Ello dawg! Come to eat some biscuits?"

Everyone died from lack of air. 5 minutes later, they were fine. So the assignment went on.

"Now, everybody gets a baby, which is a sack of flour. So, then you share. AND I MEAN SHARE DUCKIES! BAHAHAH! NOWWWWW GO!" Mad Mod said blowing a large airhorn/foghorn mix thingy. Everybody screamed and fell to the floor.

"'Eryone falls for that one, duckies." Mad Mod said smiling, as he slinked out of the room like a spy to get the flour. Keri sat next to Cy.

"So, dearie, who's doing what?" Keri said.

"Um, your doing everything. Your the woman." Cyborg said.

"Who said I was the mother? What if I'm secretly manly?" Keri said, smirking. Cyborg coughed.

"Uh, I'll share some stuff...ha?" Cyborg said looking over at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Um, so 'wifey', uh?" Beast Boy said, scratching his head. Raven snorted.

"Never call me that again." Raven said, blinking too many times.

"So, Robin, do you wear Spider-man undies?" Starfire said, laughing evilly.

"Um, HOW DID YOU KNOW! STALKER!" Robin held his head and fell to the ground, twitching.

Keri looked Cyborg in the eye. "Luke, I am your father! Bahahahahahahahahaha!" Keri cackled.

Beast Boy looekd at Raven. "I have to funniest joke! Ok, Two peanuts were walking down the street. One was assulted. HAHAHAHA! Do you get it? Assulted and a salted sound the same!" Raven rolled her eyes.

Starfire banged her head on the tavle. "Why does the world hate me so?"

Robin looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Starfire rolled her eyes. "I'm killing myself." She said sarcastically.

Robin shook with fear and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't die! Please!" He cried, long and hard.

Everyone laughed at him.

Mad Mod finally got back. "I finally got the flour duckies. Now, if you find any cooking class student with evil looks on their faces, run fast duckies."

Everyone looked at each other and got their flour. Rose looked at Larry. "This is your baby DAUGHTER!"

Larry ruffled his nose. "Fine. But when she gets her period, she goes running to you!"

Teru looked at Roy, who was looking at himself. "Um, yeah "Hunny", stop looking at yourself and look at your boy."

Roy looked over. "Yes, "Dear". Now, when he finally learns to fight or something, call me."

Teru rolled her eyes and shoved the flour at him. "And don't make cookies with it Betty Crocker."

Roy whined. "But, I love to cook! Your a hobby killer!"

Ashley looked at Matt. "Hi Hubbey. I love you..."

Matt backed away. "Um, yeah..."

Keri looked at Matt and growled. "You will be nice!"

Matt gulped and nodded. "O-Ok."

Sam looked at Johnny. "Uh, yeah."

Johnny slicked his hair. "This is an easy assignnment."

Shelly looked at "Ryan" or "Aqualad". "Um, your hot. Hahahahahahah!"

Ryan looked at Shelly. "Go out with me."

Shelly nodded. "Ok, dear."

Keri looked around. "Why is the world so confusing?"

Cyborg looked at her and shrugged. "Because your a mouse in a world of owls. Hhahahahahaha!"

Keri looked at him. "Nice analogy."

Raven looked around. "When will this end!"

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring.

"YES!" The group cheered. They all ran out the door to their lockers. We're here.

Keri stared her locker down. "You WILL OPEN BEAST I COMMAND IT!"

The locker shook it's invisible head.

"You will. I command it. Don't make me kick you!"

The locker sighed and opened.

"YES! I GOT IT! AHAHAHAH! DO THE LOCKER OPENING DANCE!" Keri started dancing. The cotton-eye joe dance. You know the dance. The little guy is all like WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COTTON-EYE JOE!

Well, anyways, everyone kinda stared. She just sighed and closed her locker. "Let's go guys. I can't wait to go online."

Raven ans Starfire just nodded and smiled. They had the WEIRDEST friend ever!

Back at their houses

Keri sighed. She finally finished her homework! But, you know, as she was, she HAD to go online. She signed on AOL Instant Messanger, and right when she did, she got about 10 new messages.

1 new message: ShadowofSilence

1 new message: Light of the Darkness

1 new message: MechanicalMan25

1 new message: BoyWonder176

1 new message: BeastlyAnimal3

1 new message: BlueismyHaven

1 new message: RedisforRoses46

1 new message: Lar-Bear4

1 new message: Ashz20

1 new message: Teru89

Keri screamed. "TOO MANY MESSAGES!" But, being weird as she was, she accepted them all. (This may be confusing)

ShadowofSilence: Hey Keri. It's Raven.

Light of the Darkness: Hello Keri! It's your friend Starfire!

MechanicalMan25: Yo.

BoyWonder176: Hey Keri.

BeastlyAnimal3: Hey Keri! Do you know Raven's s/n?

BlueismyHaven: I love Blue.

RedisforRoses46: Hey. Are you talking to Larry?

Lar-Bear4: Hey. Are you talking to Rose?

Ashz20: I miss Mattie!

Teru89: Uh, hello?

Keri sighed. How was she going to do this! She knew! A chat room!

This is now A chatroom: (Title) TOO MANY PEOPLE!

ShadowofSilence: Um, who are you all?

Light of the Darkness: Umm, I'm Starfire and your Raven?

MechanicalMan25: Yo, I'm Cyborg. I know you all love me.

BoyWonder176: Uh, Robin. Yeah.

BeastlyAnimal3: I'm Beastly. Hahaha!

BlueismyHaven: I love Blue.

RedisforRoses46: I'm scared. Rose BTW.

Lar-Bear4: What's BTW? Larry.

RedisforRoses46: By the Way, lover. You idiot.

Ashz20: MATTIE!

Teru89: I'm scared stiff.

dancechickkeri: I'm truwly scard. Guess who I am!

MechanicalMan25: Your Keri.

dancechickkeri: How did you know! Are you stalking me? Excuse me while I look out my window!

BoyWonder176: I'm scared. Very much so.

ShadowofSilence: Why are you all so hyper?

Light of the Darkness: BECAUSE SUGAR ROCKS MY SOCKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

dancechickkeri: You weren't there. But I bet your hiding in the bushes.

MechanicalMan25: Oh yeah. Sure.

RedisforRoses46: I don't know what to say.

Ashz20: MATTIE!

Teru89: No one does.

BlueismyHaven: So, there will be a long pause?

dancechickkeri: -long pause- Yeah.

BeastlyAnimal3: You are weird.

dancechickkeri: Tell me something I don't know. :l

Lar-Bear4: I need another picture for my shrine.

RedisforRoses46: You have a shrine?

Lar-Bear4: Uh, yeah. Of you! I love you I love yuo I looooooove you!

dancechickkeri: That's a song right?

MechanicalMan25: Yeah, I think so.

BoyWonder176: Do you believe in magic? In a young girls heart!

ShadowofSilence: -stares-

BoyWonder176: What! I like that song!

dancechickkeri: I think I have to go...

MechanicalMan25: No you don't. We love you!

dancechickkeri: Ok, I'm scared.

Lar-Bear4: Your scared again! NO! THE WORLD IS DYING!

RedisforRoses46: n.n Isn't he cute?

BoyWonder176: This is very confusing!

BlueismyHaven: But it's fun!

ShadowofSilence: Yeah, fun.

Light of the Darkness: Maybe we should call it quits. My mom is yelling.

BoyWonder176: My butler is.

BeastlyAnimal3: My mom/dad/butler is.

dancechickkeri: Your mom/dad/butler ARE.

BeastlyAnimal3: I knew that.

dancechickkeri: No you didn't.

BeastlyAnimal3: So?

ShadowofSilence: My dad is yelling. I have to go.

dancechickkeri: So do I. Bye everyone!

ShadowofSilence: Bye.

Light of the Darkness: Goodbye friends!

MechanicalMan25: See ya.

BoyWonder176: Bye.

BeastlyAnimal3: Bye.

BlueismyHaven: Buh-Bye.

RedisforRoses46: IM me Larry!

Lar-Bear4: Ok!

Ashz20: MATTIE! Oh yeah, bye.

Teru89: C Ya!

dancechickkeri signed off.

ShadowofSilence signed off.

MechanicalMan25 signed off.

BoyWonder176 signed off.

BeastlyAnimal3 signed off.

BlueismyHaven signed off.

Ashz20 signed off.

Teru89 signed off.

Keri leaned back and went over to her bed. She laid down, set her alarm clock and waited til tomorrow to see what it brought...

©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø©håþÿ !ø

Keri: Oh my gosh, I've finished!

Robin: Yeah, REALLY LATE!

Keri: You know what, It's long!

Starfire: No it's not.

Keri: Well, I thought it was longer than usual...

Keri's friends: Don't believe them! It's long!

Keri: No it's not. What are you talking about?

Raven: This story is stupid!

Keri: NO It's not! It oscilates my socks, as said in spanish!

Robin: What?

Keri: Nevermind! You don't get it!

Marissa: I get it!

Keri: Of course you do! It's between me and you!

Marissa: Oh...yeah...

Yeah It's done! R n R please!


	11. 6th graders and the Lunch Date?

Keri: Yay! Chapter 11! That was my old baseball number!

Robin: Nobody cares! Get on with the story!

Keri: Oh, you were all like 'You won't get any reviews'. Now your all 'Get on with it' MAKE UP YOUR MIND MAN!

Robin: You know what, shut up!

Starfire: Robbie-poo, come with me!

Robin: OH GOD! KITTEN IS ATTACKING AGAIN! -hides in a dark corner-

Keri: Uh, yeah, CHAPTER 11!

**You reviewed, I thank you! I think I was here...**

**robin and star fan**

**outlawarcher**

**Person**

**Piebgood**

**seethet**

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff**

**FreedomDreamer**

**TtitansFan**

**Rose**

**CJ-chan**

**devilleader**

**LdY-FloR**

**Robingirlwonder**

**kingcakeluva**

**Bee Bop**

**Beast Boy and Raven 4Ever**

**Mazoku-Princess**

**AND HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 11!**

**Chapter 11: 6th graders and the Lunch Date?**

**BEEP BEEP!**

Keri groaned and hit her alarm clock, hard. She rolled towards the edge of her bed and accidentally fell off. she hit the hard cold ground a little too hard. "OWW! DANG YOU BED WITH NO RAILS! I wish I had a crib..." She got up and rubbed her butt and winced. 'I think I broke my tailbone...'. She looked in the mirror ans sneered at her reflection. "You're nasty. I LOVE YOU!" If she could hug a mirror or her reflection, she would have. She rummaged through her closet and picked out a blue dress and sneakers to wear. I mean, who would want to wear heels when you have handy-dandy sneakers? She brushed her hair (that only went HALF way down her back, right CJ? CJ: -nods-) She put it behind her ears and walked down the stairs. She saw her little brother, Jake and she ruffled his hair. "Hey Runt!"

Jake sneered. "I'm not a runt!"

Keri smiled. "Of course your not Jakie! Your a little sea monkey!" She sat on the floor, in a ball. "I'm a monkey!"

Jake laughed. "Yes, yes you are."

Keri sat up quickly and pouted. "I was imitating you, baka!"

Keri's mom, Sandy walked in the room. "Yeah. and you'll be trash if you don't get off the floor. Anyways, now that Jon's out of jail for not paying child support (and not stealing) Courtney will be staying with us." Everyone did a silent cheer, except for Keri who did a full cheer and even hung a banner that said 'WELCOME COURTNEY!'

Courtney walked in the door and steam blew out her ears. "THE NAME IS CJ! KERI!"

Keri laughed nervously and grabbed her things. "Uh, my mom did it! RUN RUNT RUN!" Jake and Keri sped out the door. CJ went to the door paneling stuff. "I will get you Dartboard. You too sea monkey!"

**Over to Starfire:**

Beep Beep!

"Well good morning to you too alarm clock!" She said as she politely shut it off. "Oh it is a glorious morning!" She petted her cat, My. Fizz Kitty, who was too poofy for his own good.

But nobody knew he was an evil cat PLANNING TO DESTROY THE WORLD! 'I will get this cruel world, wait and see. Bahahaha! Wait...I smell, CAT FOOOOOOOOD!' Mr. Fuzz Kitty ran to the food he smelled.

Starfire was dressed in a black skirt and a white tank top. She had a blue bow in her hair, which she straightened. She put on open-toed shoes with a little heel. She walked down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast. She smiled to her mom, who did nothing but sneer at her. Starfire shrugged and walked out the door to another school day.

**Raven:**

Raen walked out the door, grabbing her stuff, wearing long sleeved black once again. She looked back at her house and kept walking. Her brother, Orin, (pronounced Oh-ryan like the constellation...OH YEAH!) followed her. "Hey, sis, don't leave me!" Raven rolled her eyes and stopped, waiting for him. "Thanks a lot Raven." Orin rolled his eyes and walked by her side, silently.

**Robin: **

"So, Master Robin, that's the birds and the bees!" The butler said, nervously.

Robin's eyes were really wide. Like an elephants butt or something. Any way you put it, Robin was mortified. He already knew this stuff, but the way he explained it...AND IN THE MORNING!

Robin grabbed his stuff and quickly sped out the door to get to school.

The butler sighed. 'Every year...'

**Cyborg: **

"MOM I'M TAKING THE CAR TODAY!"

"FINE LEAVE BYE!" Cy's mom said, yelling to him.

**Beast Boy:**

"Five more minutes mommy..." He mumbled.

The butler shook him awake. "It's been 5 minutes already, master. Wake up!"

Beast Boy rolled over and snored one more time.

At school:

It was amazing. Everyone was on time by the sakura tree. The guys walked over to Keri, Star and Raven smiling. "Hey girls."

They looked around and screamed. "THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Keri said, "sobbing" uncontrollably into Starfire's shoulder. Starfire held her head and "cried" with her. "It's ok. We'll handle it." Raven rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature."

The guys looked at the girls and felt like running away screaming. But they didn't. They just sighed as the bell rang. "Uh, let's go." Robin said walking in the doors. Everyone else shrugged and followed him. They reached their first period class and sat in their seats. The teacher was standing in the room smiling. "Ok class, we're going to see the 6th graders. And teach them sciency things! NOW GO! Hahaha!" The teacher marched out the door. The kids shrugged and followed her out the door towards the middle school. This would be fun!

Jump City Middle School:

"Class, the high schoolers are coming to explain things to you." The teacher nodded and opened the door. The science class walked in the room and Keri and Raven gasped. Well, Keri gasped. Raven shrugged. "Jakie!" Keri said smiling.

"Oh crap." Jake said banging his head on his desk.

"Hey sis." Orin said, not caring.

"Hey." Raven said with her usual apathy.

"Ok class, please, listen." The teacher said. Keri smiled evilly.

"Actually, teacher, this would be better if you didn't listen. They need help badly." Keri said sadly.

The teacher shrugged and left. Keri went to the board.

"3 rules of life you guys! 1. Don't do drugs! 2. Keep your pants on! 3. Don't drop the soap...haha." Exact words from the board.

Jakie screamed and looked around embarassed. "Haha! Well then, I will let the Random goth boy named Naurice take over." Maurice smiled at Keri, dreamily, and took the chalk. "T-Thanks."

Keri smiled nervously and ran towards her little group.

Maurice smiled. "Ok, kids, screw everything that Keri just said. Here's the new rules! 1. Don't do drugs unless your over the age of 11. 2. Don't keep your pants on. Boxers are hot. 3. ...We're keeping that rule..."

Keri snorted and looked at Jakie. "Your courpting the minds of these children Maurice!" Maurice latched onto Keri. "I want on you..."

Cyborg yelled and put his arms around Keri protectively. "Hey!"

Keri looked at Cyborg. "Why are you holding me?"

Cyborg blushed and looked away, letting her go. "I don't know."

Keri smiled and frowned. "You have a girlfriend you idiot."

Cyborg looked away. "No, she broke up with me yesterday." Keri looked at him sadly.

"Awe, it's ok. Do you need a hug?"

"Yeah, I think so." Keri hugged Cyborg and patted his back. "It's ok."

Everyone looked at them. Keri growled. "SHUT UP! I'M NICE!"

Everyone hid. Keri nodded. "That's right. Take that corporate america!"

The teacher walked back in. "Are you done?" Keri and Cyborg we're still hugging. They pulled away real quick and laughed. "Yep."

The teacher got all mean and serious. "Then get out! Hahaha!"

Keri screamed and started running out the door. "Bye Jakie!"

Everyone else ran out. "Bye Orin." Raven said.

The teacher looked at the board and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THESE KIDS!"

The day went by very fast. The choir and the dance teacher weren't there. So they talked the whole time in choir, and sat by the guys in dance. It was time for lunch!( Hahaha! I should leave you all here but noooo!)

They all picked a table at sat down, all next to each other. (You know, Star by Robin and BB by Raven and Keri by Cyborg. It's the way the world works.)

"So, what the heck happened over there?" Starfire said, looking at Robin, who looked at her lovingly. "I don't know. I'm just sad because Kitten broke up with me yesterday!"

"That's so sad! But Chelsea broke up with me yesterday..." Beast Boy said, looking down.

"If your looking for sympathy, it's not here." Raven said, looking at Starfire, who was hugging Robin, who was sighing and hugging her back. "What is wrong with you people!"

"Umm, my hair is really bad?" Keri said, looking at it.

"No, it's not." Cyborg said, admiring it. "Oh my gosh! It's so pretty!"

Robin smiled at Starfire. "Starfire can I talk to you?"

Keri looked at Cyborg, who looked at her back. They both shrugged and looked at Keri's hair some more.

Starfire nodded and got up. Robin followed and they went into the hall.

Robin gulped. "Well, Starfire, I know you haven't known me for long, but, uh, you know how you said I had to prove myself? Well, here I am trying."

Starfire looked at Robin. "What are you trying to say?"

Robin sighed and breathed deeply. "Starfirewillyougooutwithme?"

Starfire, being the coolest alien ever other than ET, understood. "Of course I will!"

Robin could have done a cheer but he didn't. He did hug her though. Starfire hugged back and they walked back into the lunchroom holding hands.

"How did this happen?" Robin said still holding Starfire's hand.

Keri looked at the unconscious Cyborg. "Well..."

**Flashback (It goes from Cyborg to Keri to Cyborg to Keri over and over)**

"No way! Go shrimp!" Cyborg yelled.

"Screw shrimp! Go macaroni and cheese!" Keri yelled back.

"What is wrong with you! You have macaroni for hair!"

"Take that back you dork!"

"No, never! Mwhahahaha!"

"Grr. You baka saru!"

"You did not just call me a stupid monkey!"

"I think I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Cyborg pinched Keri and Keri get really mad. She bopped him on the head...really hard. He fell over and Keri looked at him. "Oops." Keri said, scratching her head.

**End Flashback**

Keri smiled and a grunt was heard from the floor. Robin looked at her like she was crazy but smiled on the inside. Part one of the plan was complete.

Keri: Whoa! Oh my gosh! It's really long I think! And there it was! Rob/Star fluff!  
Robin: So? Get to writing a new story!  
Keri: Why? This one is good!  
Starfire: I agree!  
Keri: Yeah! Well, I was talking to Mark and Alex and I explained everything I knew about them and Mark's was a paragraph and Alex's was like...one and a half paragraphs. I was like OMG!  
Robin: Nobody cares, shut up!  
Keri: But my exciting life...  
Robin: You have no life! You go on the computer and watch tv, talk to Najee and play FFX-2 and DDR!  
Keri: THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! Grrr!  
Robin: -scared- Haha...oops. Read and Review...  
Keri: RUN YOU SPIKY HAIRED PUNK!  
Robin: See you next chapter! -runs to next chapter...which should be up soon...hopefully...-


	12. DDR, Sleepovers and stupid Dares pt 1

Keri: Yeah! This is Chapter 12!  
Robin: Why do people read this?  
Keri: Because they find it funny?  
Robin: Because they are easily amused probably.  
Keri: Hey, talk to the reviewers...who are outside...and are mad...  
Reviewers: ROBIN! WE WILL GET YOU!  
Robin: Heh...CHAPTER 12!

**Reviews: Thank you! won't let you have review responses anymore)**

**shadow929**

**WingedWisdom**

**FreedomDreamer**

**Ttitansfan**

**star and robin fan**

**cRiTiC123**

**seethet**

**King Pheonix**

**pixiesr4us**

**Rose**

**devilleader**

**_Disclaimer:_ I really haven't done this in a while...Well, don't own Macaroni and Cheese, shrimp, McDonalds, InuYasha songs, FFX-2, sleepovers, tape, FullMetal Alchemist...I could go on for hours. I also don't own Maurice. THAT WAS ROSE! ...Dangit.**

**Chapter 12: DDR, Sleepovers and stupid Dares**

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Cyborg said, getting up and holding his head. Keri nervously laughed. "Umm...for the macaroni and cheese you offended?"

"Don't hit me ever again!" Cyborg said, rubbing his head.

"Don't make fun of me!" Keri stuck her tongue out.

"Your just a...loser!"

"So? Your a boon and a hentai so...haha!"

"You two fight like a married couple." Raven said, looking at them.

Keri looked at Cyborg and smiled. "I'm sorry."

Cyborg grunted and looked away. "Accepted I guess."

Robin looked at Starfire and smiled. "Do you want to do anything later, sweetie?"

Keri held in laughter but smiled when they looked at her. "What are you looking at?"

Starfire gasped. "I've been meaning to play DDR for a long time! Could we go to the arcade and play it?"

Keri and Cyborg gasped and cheered. "I love DDR!"

They looked at each other. "Never again." They screamed. "Stop talking in unison with me!" Keri sighed. "Seriously stop!" Cyborg stuck his tongue out. "You started it!"

Raven shook her head and Beast Boy sat up and yawned. "What's going on?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "You were asleep the whole time?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah. I need my beauty sleep!"

Robin cleared his throat. "Uh, well?"

Starfire clapped. "DDR it is!"

Keri nodded furiously and had a dazed look on her face. "DDR!"

Cyborg shook Keri's shoulders. "Are you ok?"

Raven sighed. "Try to get me to play and you die."

Beast Boy laughed nervously as the bell rang. "This has been a fun lunch..."

-Skip to after school because I'm lazy!-

"So your really going out with Robin?" Keri said, looking at Starfire.

"Yes for the billionth time!" Starfire said, looking away.

"Just making sure! You could be lying...a billion times...and, and he wears sunglasses all the time. He could be a spy and we wouldn't know! Does he slink around in black? Does he have...those cably things like Batman! Does..Does.."

"Keri! We're here!" Raven said, putting her hand over Keri's mouth.

"Fan kuu Raen. Oo ca leet oh no." (Thank you Raven. You can let go now.) Keri said, about to bite her hand, but she smiled and ran into the arcade to the DDR machine. The guys were already there, watching how to play because they really weren't that good. To Keri's suprise, the machine was open! She squealed and put her in her dollar. Cyborg came up behind her and cleared his throat. "Can I play?"

Keri shrugged. "Go ahead." Cyborg put his dollar in and picked versus mode. He pressed beginner mode while Keri picked HEAVY! Hahaha! (I'm not the good. I can do a couple songs on heavy) Keri laughed maniacally and picked 'Spin the Disc' (I love this song!) She looked at cyborg. "Light is only 2 feet you know. It's really not that hard. So..."

Cyborg screamed like a girl. "I would never leave beginner! It needs me!" He hugged the machine really quick.

-We're skipping this song because it's all instrumental...-

Keri cheered as she got an A, and looked at Cyborg, who got an A too, but looked sad. "Why are you sad?"

"I should have gone to light..."

"I told you! Haha! I win!" Some random guy behind them grunted. "Keep going blondie."

She gasped. "You wanna go?"

He winked. "When and where?"

She screamed. "Stalker! Ahh!" She ran behind Cyborg and the guy took off his hood. Keri screamed. "MAURICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Admiring you duh."

"I met you like 1 day ago!" (And the real Keri didn't write it. :D )

"So? Love at first sight, my darling!"

Keri screamed and looked ready to kill. "Get away from here Maurice, you stalker!"

Maurice yelped and ran out with final words. "I'll be at your house at 7, dear!"

Keri grunted and looked around. "I don't feel like going home now."

Robin's eyes lit up. "We could have a sleepover at my house!"

Raven looekd at him, eyebrow raised. "Guys have sleepovers?"

Beast Boy came from behind her, magically. "Yeah! Well, we call them manly meetings."

Starfire laughed. "That sounds gay."

Robin scratched his head. "Now that you think about it...Cyborg came up with it anyways!"

Keri looked at Cyborg. "Something your not telling us?"

Cyborg squealed and held his head. "Let's just go!"

They all shrugged and walked out, Robin and Starfire holding hands, Beast Boy occasionally looking at Raven and Keri laughing at Cyobrg who was hitting her arm, and she hit him back. They called it the 'Hitting Arms when your Mad or something" game. Catchy title!

"I can't believe my mom let me over." Keri said, flashing back.

**Flashback:**

"So, mom can I?"

"Uh, yeah dear! Just don't make any grandbabies! Well, maybe one...or two."

"Mom!"

"What? I want one!"

"We're not doing anything!"

"Love is a many splendid thing!"

"I'm hanging up!"

"Oh! And name it Alphonse! Or Edward! Oooooo! Sorrow! Keri...Keri?"

**End Flashback**

"That was scary..." Cyborg said, remembering he was on the other phone, waiting to call his mom.

"Yeah, and thanks to Robin and his nice, fooking huge house, we can have a good time!" Starfire said, like a giddy little dog waiting for his treats. Robin laughed a little. "Hide and go seek is kinda lame here though..."

"Screw hide and go seek! Let's play Truth or Dare! After we eat waffles. ROBIN WHERE ARE YOUR WAFFLES!"

"You ate them all." Robin said.

"No I didn't! You always have waffles!" Cyborg said, on the verge of tears.

"You know I do."

Cyborg screamed and hugged Robin. "I love your house man!" He skipped off to the kitchen to find them.

Keri and Starfire looked at each other then back at Robin. Raven was sitting on the couch with Beast Boy. Robin sighed and tried explaining things. "Well, when he was five his mom made him waffles..."

**15 minutes later:**

"...And that's how you make babies, as Alfred put it."

Keri screamed and ran to the kitchen. "Dear God Cyborg! I didn't know your life was that bad!"

Starfire watched Keri run off and waved at her. "Goodbye! Get me some waffles!"

After that episode of waffles, everyone sat in a circle, Cyborg and Keri still eating waffles.

"Um, Raven, truth or dare." Beast Boy said.

"Truth." Raven replied.

"Have you ever smiled in your life?"

"I don't think so. Keri, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth!" Keri smiled.

"What are your secret fetishes?" Raven said, shrugging.

"Um, DDR, FFX-2, the computer, diet, food, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, spinning, those playpen things at McDonalds, tape, can I stop now?" Keri said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's your turn." Raven said looking out the window.

"Cyborg, truth or dare?" Keri said, looking around the room like a spy.

"Truth."

"What's with everyone and truth? Oh well. What are you afraid of?"

"Spiders, heights, not matching, loosing waffles forever, Winnie the Pooh and Barney, my mom. I think that's it." Cyborg said, stroking his chin.

A call interrupted the game. "DINNER IS READY YOU FILTHY INGRATES! NOW GET IN HERE! Awe, I'm just kidding, BUT IT FOOD TIME!"

"More waffles?" Cyborg said, getting up and running.

"Food! My fetish!" Keri said, running after him.

Everyone else got up slowly, scared of what would happen that night...

Keri: Oh yeah! I know, been a while, but it's not my fault! My dad...well...me...I kinda broke his computer...hehe?  
Robin: Not funny idiot! People were probably getting mad and yelling and breaking their computers for you!  
Keri: Nuh uh! Well, Chapter 12 is 2 parts for anyone who didn't figure it out yet.  
Cyborg: Why do I have a secret fetish for waffles?  
Keri: I'm just following character! AND I SAID I HAVE A SECRET FETISH FOR FOOD! Well, I think I have to go...dance and food...  
Robin: Nooooo! Write more!  
Keri: Awe, ok. I don't have to go!  
Robin: Yay!  
Keri: Belated Happy April Fools!  
Robin: SCREW YOU!

This little purple button is taking over your brain. It can't be stopped...you know you want to click... xD


	13. DDR, Sleepovers and stupid Dares pt 2

Robin: So yeah. Why don't you give up on this one?  
Keri: What do you mean?  
Robin: Your a crappy writer!  
Keri: You know what. Shove it up your...butt...senora! Haha!  
Robin: What?  
Keri: I called you a married girl. Haha!  
Robin:steaming: I'm NOT FEMININE!  
Keri: No one said you were slick. Next chapter!

**Reviews (can't have responses anymore) Thanks!**

**beastboy and raven 4 ever**

**outlawarcher**

**shadow929**

**devilleader**

**Ttitansfan**

**Koriat**

**Mazoku-Princess**

**PurpleFlyingMonkey**

**Winged Wisdom  
**

**seethet**

**star/rob bb/rae 4eva**

**RainOfSorrow**

**LdY-FloR**

**RobinGirlWonder**

**Rose:**

**OokamiHanyouGurl**

**Shantel**

**ashz20**

**k0r1and'r**

**Gemma/animegoddess12345**

**Green-Husky**

**Chapter 13: DDR, Sleepovers, and stupid Dares part 2**

"Wow, Bertha's cooking is really good Robin!" Starfire said, rubbing her belly. It was full...

"Yeah! But waffles are better!" Cyborg said. Keri bopped him on the head. "Stop thinking of waffles already! I'm beginning to think they are your mistresses or something..."

"So, where were we on truth or dare?" Beast Boy said.

"Umm, I'll go!" Cyborg said. "Keri, truth or dare."

"Umm, dare!" Keri said, jumping. "FIRST DARE! Whooooo!"

"Umm, yeah. I dare you to call Mr. Slade and pretend your Robin and seduce him." Robin shreeked like a little girl. "No way!"

"I'll do it!" Keri said, running to get the phone. She ran into the kitchen and this was heard:

"CRASH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! OWW! You don't have to hit me! Tell a maid to clean it up, you have enough. Oh, Robin scared them all away? Then make him clean it up! Why me? I'm in the middle of a dare! Don't you have water? It's only a plate...it didn't even break! Ahhh!" Keri ran out of the room, phone in hand, running away from a maid with a pan in her hand. She ran behind Cyborg and panted. "I got it, but with difficulty."

Cyborg grunted. "Here's his number. 458-8762" (Omg. It spells I luv Rob GO ME!)

Keri dialed it, nervously and it only rang twice. "Hello?"

Keri put on her best Robin masculine voice. "Hello Mr. Slade. It's Robin."

The voice perked up a bit. "Robin! You sound...different."

"Uh, I getting a cold, Mr. Slade. Cyborg wants to say hi too." Cyborg smacked Keri's arm. "But he's in the bathroom." Robin silently laughed.

"Well Robin. Why are you calling?"

"You called me Mr. Slade."

"No I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Stop with the mind games. I'm glad you called." Mr. Slade said seductively. Keri silently screamed. "Uh, Mr. Slade, I have to go. See you Monday!"

Keri hung up the phone as quickly as she could. "Holy crap. You made me do that? That was sick!"

"You said you wanted to." Cyborg said, shrugging. "Your turn."

"Uh, Raven, truth or dare." Keri said smiling.

"Umm, dare. I guess." Raven said, apathetically.

"I dare you to kiss Beast Boy. On the lips. For 5 seconds. Muwhahaahahahah!" Keri said, laughing maniacally then smiling. Raven grunted and looked at Beast Boy. "Only 5 seconds."

Beast Boy and Raven leaned closer and closer until...

Beast Boy lifted his fingers counting the seconds when he felt her lips touch his. 'So warm...Damnit! Stop thinking that! It's just a plan!' Once Raven saw Beast Boy's hand go to 5, she quickly backed up sighing. Keri and Cyborg clapped and cheered. Starfire started to do a dance while Robin looked at Starfire and wished someone would dare him...Well it was Raven's turn.

"Robin, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Make out with Starfire." Everyone looked at Raven like she was crazy. She looked back at them. "Oh, go look somewhere else." Everyone did. Well all except Robin and Starfire, who were staring at each other. Starfire's breathing became heavier. She was really nervous. Robin and Starfire leaned in and their lips were almost touching when...someone pounded on the door.

:Outside: "KERI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" A voice yelled.

"Who's Keri?"

"My step-sister, Inu." (A/N: My step-sister wanted Inuyasha from the show...Inuyasha to be her boyfriend. THERE YOU GO CJ!)

"Oh. KERI! GET OUT HERE!"

:Inside: Everyone looked at Keri and Keri just screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"TO HURT YOU FOR PUTTING COURTNEY ON THAT BANNER!"

Keri laughed nervously and hid behind Cyborg. "Save me!"

"I'M GOING TO BUST DOWN THIS DOOR IN 5 SECONDS! 5, 4, 3, 2,-"

She was cut off by other people's screams. "WHY WEREN'T WE INVITED TO THIS SLEEPOVER?"

Everyone looked at each other. "What the hell?"

Robin huffed. "How did you all get my address?"

"Well, about that..."

**:Flashback:**

"I heard Robin's having a sleepover at his house." Ashley said, looking at everyone else who was there.

(Everyone else is Larry, Rose, Teru, Speedy, Aqualad, Shelly, Matt, Sam, Johnny, and Ashley...holy crap, there's a lot of people.)

"Yeah! Why aren't we invited?" Teru said, looking at Speedy/Roy with loving eyes.

"Probably cause they're doing each other!" Speedy said, looking at his hair.

"Well, maybe..." Ryan/Aqualad said, pondering it.

"No way! Keri wouldn't do that...would she?" Rose said, hugging Larry.

"Marrr." Larry said, enjoying the hug.

"What is this?" Shelly said, looking around.

"We have to get Robin's address!" Ashley said, starting to march into the principal's office. Everyone shrugged and followed her.

**:End Flashback: **

"So, that's about what happened." Roy said, shrugging. But nobody saw it because it was dark...and they were outside.

"So...let us in?" Ashley said, pleading. Robin sighed and opened the door. About 12 people rushed in.

"KERI!" CJ yelled.

"Oh god. Save me!" Keri cried.

"Umm, actually, our story wasn't finished..." Rose said, scratching her head.

:Flashback:

"So, Mr. Slade, wanna give us Robin's address?" Larry said, explaning.

"Sure children! Just tell me when the sleepover is!" Mr. Slade said excited. "I love sleepovers!"

The group laughed nervously. "Umm, next Saturday..." Teru said, scratching her head.

"Ok kids!" Mr. Slade gave them the address. All the kids rushed out.

:End Flashback:

"So don't be here next Saturday, ok?" Aqualad said, grinning.

"This is the weirdest sleepover ever." CJ said, hugging Inu for dear life.

After that, there was a polite knock on the door. Keri went up to answer it. It was...Mr. Slade! Keri screamed and ran away. Mr. Slade walked in and fumed. "You children lied to me!"

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Everyone screamed.

"Umm, my car?" Mr. Slade said.

"Ok." Keri said, shrugging.

"NOW YOU CHILDREN WILL PAY!"

"Ahh!" Everyone grabbed their stuff and ran. Except Keri, who kicked Mr. Slade's shin and then ran.

"Come back here!"

**Far, far away...**

Everyone got split up. Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy were together, behind a bulding though. Robin sighed.

"The plan really isn't going well. I didn't think it would be this hard!"

Beast Boy grunted. "Those 3 are freaks! Weirdos! And you didn't think it would be that hard?"

Cyborg added to it. "Especially Keri. She acts like a little child and is the stupidest person I have ever met!"

'But you think she's cute.' All 3 boy's minds added at once.

A shadowed figure listened intently to the boy's, her hair blowing with the gentle breeze. Tears formed in her eyes. Only one word escaped her lips. "Freaks?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Keri: Oh score. That's Chapter 13!  
Robin: Did you actually write a cliffie?  
Keri: Oh! I did!  
Robin: So...what?  
Keri: Guess what! I can write a lot! I'm on spring break!  
Robin: Oh...great...  
Keri :smiles: Whot Whoot...Chapter 14...hopefully soon. I just of what I'm doing for next chapter...Oh...it's kinda dark. It might get more serious for a couple chapters...because the plan is revealed and crap...  
Robin: What about the funny?  
Keri: I'll try to make it funny! Really I will...Anyways, Chapter 14! Here I come!

Purple button: I'm calling you...  
Rose: Shut up stupid purple button...


	14. The plan

Keri: Whoot! I'm back:jumps around:  
Robin: Shut up and get on with it!  
Keri: Why are you so grumpy? Did someone take your Starfire plushie again?  
Robin: No! Someone dyed my Starfire undies red...  
Keri: Hahahahhaahhaa! I mean...yeah...  
Robin:glares: Chapter 14!

**Reviews: (no more responses, damnit!) Thanks! **

**Darkest Midnight **

**shadow929**

**The Devils Nightmare**

**Anonymous person**

**Robingirlwonder**

**Ttitansfan**

**outlawarcher**

**Rose**

**seethet**

**FreedomDreamer**

**Winged Wisdom**

**ashz20**

**devilleader**

**Christine Pfiefer**

**Disclaimer: Me...no...own...**

**Chapter 14: The plan**

Raven and Orin walked to school together again, Orin having a one-sided conversation. "So then I said 'Hey! Green boxers are sweet!' and the other guy was like...Raven? Raven? Are you ok?"

Raven quickly looked up at Orin. "Yeah, I'm listening."

Orin put his hand against Raven's forehead. "Are you feeling ok? You didn't eat breakfast...is it the...uh, girl thing?"

Raven moved her head away. "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

Orin sighed. "You should let them out you know. It's not good to keep everything inside sometimes."

Raven looked away. "I'll see you later." Orin walked off to middle school and Raven walked to the Sakura (Cherry Blossom) tree where Keri and Starfire were waiting.

"Hey Raven. What's up?" Starfire said, smiling as usual.

"Uh, guys I have to talk to you. About Friday." Raven said, looking them in the eye.

"Um, I'm listening." Keri said, leaning against the tree."

"Well, it all started when Mr. Slade came..."

"I have a feeling today is going to be excellent progress." Beast Boy said, "combing" his hair again.

"I already made progress man! That Saturday, I asked Keri out and she said yes!"

"So that's 2 down, 1 to go." Robin said, fixing his sunglasses. "Here we go."

All 3 approached the girls, Robin putting his arm around Starfire, only to have her wiggle out of it, Cyborg going for a kiss, but Keri pushed his face away, and Beast Boy going for a hug while Raven pushed him away. The guys looked at each other worried. "What's wrong?"

"How could you say that?" Starfire said, leaning against the tree.

"I heard you say we were freaks. I mean, I know I am sometimes but hearing it is kinda hard." Raven said, hiding her face.

"N-No! We weren't talking about you guys! We we're talking about your f-friends! Yeah! Your friends! You girls aren't freaks! It's your friends who are freaks!" Cyborg said. Keri finally spoke up.

"How dare you insult our friends in front of us! All 3 of us have been skeptical about you guys and this is when the truth comes out! And what about the line 'Especially Keri! She acts like a small child and is stupider than anyone I know!' For your information, I have a 4.0, my inner child is 6 years old and apparantly, YOU don't know yourself." Keri yelled as she walked away. Cyborg held his head down in shame. Starfire and Raven ran after Keri to calm her down.

"Dude, I should never have said that. The plan is a failure." Cyborg said, head still down.

"Ok! This plan is not a failure! We have went out with all the girls at this school. And because of 3 stupid girls, who are nothing but freaks, our playboy reputations are NOT getting ruined. No, this plan will work." Robin said, walking into the school.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, who only sighed, and they both walked after him.

Ashley came out from behind the tree, pressing stop on her tape recorder. "I knew this thing would come in handy."

(A/N: Oh snap! If you guys didn't catch the plan, it'll be explained again...I just said oh snap...)

"Guys! I got it!" Ashley said, running towards the 3 girls. She finally caught up to them. "I got the whole fight on tape!"

"We really don't want to hear it again." Keri said, arm over Starfire's shoulder, comforting her as she cried.

"But after the fight is the best part!" Ashley said, rewinding the tape. This played again

_"Dude, I should never have said that. The plan is a failure." Cyborg said, head still down._

_"Ok! This plan is not a failure! We have went out with all the girls at this school. And because of 3 stupid girls, who are nothing but freaks, our playboy reputations are NOT getting ruined. No, this plan will work." Robin said, walking into the school. _

Keri looked down, actually thinking. YES SHE WAS THINKING! "So it was all just a plan..."

"...To get us to be part of their go out and break plan..." Raven said.

"...To be part of their statistic..." Starfire said, shakily.

"...And then break up with you guys..." Ashley said, stopping the tape.

"I can't believe I actually started to like him!" Keri said, ctushing the locker next to her. The he/she grunbled. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MY LOCKER!"

"Oh shut up! The locker and the door are having an affair ok?" Keri said, crossing her arms. The he/she cried. "I can't believe the locker would do that to me! It's over!" She/he ran away crying.

"What the?" Keri scratched her head.

"And the guys think we're freaks?" Starfire said, wiping her eyes. All 4 girls linked arms and tried walking to first period, but Ashley wasn't in their first period class and Keri hit a garbage can on the way, and the other 2 fell down. "Uh, oops?"

The guys:

Cyborg draped his arm around Allison, trying to forget about what happened. Allison smiled and laughed to Kitten's joke. It actually wasn't that funny. Cyborg sighed, wishing he was with Keri again. 'Wait a minute. Am I feeling guilty?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Who are you?'  
'Your conscience. You are. Idiot. Keri's nice and smart...'  
'And a freak and weird.'  
'So? Get past all that and she's a good person.'  
'...Yeah.'  
'Good. Now feed me. I'm hungry!'

Cyborg hit his lightly and got up. Allison held his arm. "Where are you going hunny?"

"Shut up. It's over." Cyborg said, walking over to Keri's little group, who was playing Texas Hold Em (OH YEAH!)

"H-Hi." Keri looked up and looked away. "Hi."

"Look, I'm really sorry!"

"Tell us why you made that stupid plan." She said, laying down the river card. (You'd have to play to understand) Starfire and Raven sighed.

"2 pair."

"3 of a kind."

"Flush!" Keri said, smiling. She laid down her cards, showing all reds. "Go me!"

"Keri can I talk to you outside?" Cyborg said, pleadingly. Keri sighed and got up and left the room, Cyborg following her.

"What?" Keri said, looking at the floor.

"It wasn't my idea. Just when you came, I thought you were cute and then Robin came up with the idea to get with you guys and i wanted to know you and crap and then we made up stuff and-" Keri put her finger to his lips.

"Ok. I get it. But what about everyone else. And this better not be another joke!" Keri said sternly.

"It's not. I broke up with Allison a second ago and-"

"Wait. You went out with me while going out with her?" Keri said, hands on her hips.

"No! I broke up with her, then went out with you and since you knew everything, I went back to my group and then-"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Keri said, smiling.

"Only when I'm nervous." Cyborg said, scratching his head.

"Alright, I'll try to talk to Star and Raven." Keri said, beginning to walk into the classroom. Cyborg grabbed her hand. "What?"

"Will you, uh, go out with me?"

"Weren't we already going out?" Keri said smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light peck on the lips. "I'll talk to you later."

Cy smiled. "Alright."

Keri walked into the classroom. 'Now how am I going to do this?'

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Keri: Ok, well...that's...14!  
Robin: That was lame!  
Keri: So? Your lame!  
Robin: Shut up!  
Keri: You're a meanie butt.  
Robin: Who says meanie butt?  
Keri: Me! Now you want to try that again?  
Robin: Uh...R n R! Whoot!

Chapter 15 soon...


	15. Makeups and why are the lights so evil?

Keri: Whoot! I'm so happy!  
Robin: And why is that?  
Keri: More than 200 reviews Robin! And you said I wouldn't get any!  
Robin:scared: O-Ok.  
Keri: Why are you so scared? You have a bird-a-rang! What kinda name is that anyways?  
Robin:light bulb goes on: Oh Keri...  
Keri: Oh man...

**Reviews: (no more responses, so effin mad!) Thanks!**

**PrincessofDiamonds**

**animegoddess12345**

**devilleader**

**k0r1and'r**

**Michaela**

**Tonbo**

**Harlet**

**Wish Robin was real (oh, but he is)**

**OokamiHanyouGurl**

**RobinGirlWonder**

**The Devils Nightmare**

**Ttitansfan**

**shadow929**

**FREAK 4 FREAK**

**Darkest Midnight**

**ashz20**

**FallingDarkAngel**

**outlawarcher**

**robin and star fan**

**Rose**

**star**

**seethet**

**luvlifecharm**

**jochnap2**

**you rock**

**Singergirl of netcity**

**Yeah, if there are NUMEROUS spelling mistakes...it's not my fault! I'm starting to get sick again so I'm losing it. Oh yeah. The Loopy OOC thing is back in effect...**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**Chapter 15: Make-ups and why are the lights so evil?**

"So you forgave him?" Raven said, kinda in disbelief since Keri took it the worst. Well actually Starfire did, but that doesn't matter!

"Yeah I did Raven. My mom always taught me to be nice to others and to forgive people!" Keri smiled brightly and innocently.

"You have an excelent mother Keri!" Starfire began.

"And if they do it again, I can hurt them severely!" Keri got a 'you don't mess with me i'm the gingerbread man' kinda look. Raven and Starfire sweatdropped.

"But how am I to forgive him if he came up with this plan and hurt my feelings and then hurt yours and Raven's and made fun of my friends and me AND he wears sunglasses all the time...too mysterious for me! And what about when he freaked us out with the whole pleading thing and then..." Starfire began to rant and rave and Keri jsut stopped her.

"Umm, Starfire. I kinda lost you awhile ago." Keri said, tilting her head.

"Where?"

"When you started talking."

"Oh way to pay attention Keri!" Raven said, sarcastically. Keri glared. Starfire shrugged and the world was VERY confusing at this point.

"Ok just stop! How can I forgive him?" Starfire said, ending the death glare match between Raven and Keri.

"Just say 'Why did you do it?' or 'I forgive you' or some sappy crap like that. It ALWAYS works in the movies! Well, I don't see a lot of movies since I don't have any money and we had to hire that guy to cut down the leaning tree in our backyard but I'm getting off the point here! The point is I'm hungry and I don't know which class we're in. I think it's Science. But where's the science teacher? And why isn't ANYBODY STOPPING MY RANT!" Keri screamed. The teacher chose that moment to walk in the door and smiled. "That's the spirit ladey! Oh gosh, did I just speak like a Scotish person? AHHH! The leprechauns are coming to get me!" She ran out of the room, in a crazed frenzy and Keri just looked around. "Uh...?"

Skipping

It was lunch time again! Keri and Cyborg were the only 2 really kinda talking, while the other 4 just kinda glared and...stared and were about to weep.

"Why are you such a jack...bootay?" Starfire said, sadly.

"What do you mean?" Robin said.

"You came up with this plan and you never even thought of my feelings? How could you?"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I should never had done that. I'll be more considerate of your feelings now. Please forgive me."

"Fine...but I swear if you do that again, I'll severely hurt you. Or I'll get Keri to hurt you. Probably Keri since I'm not that violent of a person. But I can when I want to be. Why are we all going on rants today?" Starfire said, shaking her head.

"Can you forgive me?" Beast Boy said, trying to get Raven to talk.

"Why?"

"Because I truely am sorry."

"Fine, but you heard Starfire right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Times that threat by 5."

"O-Ok!"

Keri and Cyborg stopped talking to hear that touching moment. "That was so cute!" Keri squealed.

"Booyah!" Cyborg stopped and though for a moment. "Margaret!"

"No." Keri said simply.

"Marie?"

"No."

"Uh, Julia!"

"No."

The other 4 watched this conversation with interest, waiting to see what they were talking about.

"Nancy?"

"No."

"Caitlin?"

"Come on! It's not that hard!"

"Stephanie!"

"No! Holy crap, do you want me to tell you!"

"Yeah."

"It's Ann you dim-wit."

"How come I didn't think of that?"

"What are you guys talking about? Robin said, shaking his head confused.

"My middle name." Keri said.

Everybody anime fell.

Skipping again

"So where are your babies children?" Mad Mod smiled with his nasty England teeth (no offense to England people). Teru raised her hand. "Can I trade husbands with Shelly? I mean, I just broke up with Roy buddy here and I totally want Ryan now!"

Shelly nodded. "Agreed."

Mad Mod grumbled. "Fine! Just go."

"So, uh, seriously. Where is our baby?" Keri said, scratching her head.

"Oh. She's sleeping...for the past 2 or so days."

Keri snorted. "Well THAT'S good."

"We need to do something tonight." Robin said, holding his sack of flour which just got there. Don't ask how...maybe Robin has magic? Anyways...

"Yeah, we do." Starfire said, grabbing her "baby" and sighing.

"Sleepover?" Beast Boy said. "We could have it at my house. Since my house is big!"

"Stop bragging." Raven said, glaring.

"Ok." Beast boy said, shrinking from her gaze.

"But NOBODY IS KNOWING THIS TIME!" Robin yelled. Everyone looked.

"Way to go boy wonder." Keri said. "If we do, can I bring some cherries and whipped cream so I can..."

"Can what? Whip cream us during the night! I don't think so!" Cyborg screamed inching away.

"You idiot! I'm going to eat some pie!" Keri yelled, excited.

"But there is no original pie." Starfire said, confused.

"Oh...dangit." Keri said sadly.

"Now I want pie!" Beast Boy said, on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Wow...this is messed up." Raven said, listening intently.

"Obviously people here have obsessions for pie!" Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"So? Pie is good dude!" Beasy Boy said, reassuringly.

Maurice snuck into the classroom silently and poked Mad Mod. "Hey, uh, I'm part of this class now."

"Alright duckie! Here's your baby! Just say...uh...your wife left you because a dingo ate your last baby ok?" Mad Mod said, smiling, handing Maurice the sack of flour. Maurice sweatdropped and walked over to Keri.

"H-Hey Keri..." Keri snapped her head up.

"AHHHHHHHH! OH DEAR LORD! WHHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! I mean...Hey Maurice..." She said sheepish...ly? She slowly inched towards Cyborg, nervously smiling the whole way.

Thankfully, the bell rang. "Oh thank the lord. So are we really having that sleepover?" Beast Boy said. "You know since it's kinda at my house."

"Uh, how about we all go there now and then go get stuff later." Raven said, kinda wanting to have a sleepover. Why? Maybe it was Beast Boy, maybe it was girlish instinct. Or it could be that BB had a huge house with lots and lots of food. Or a big house with peace and quiet...probably the last one.

"Dude! I heard there was a mad storm rollin in yo!" Cyborg said. Everyone knew he was ghetto...LMAO! Sorry.

"So? Storms are...fun?" Keri said, nervously and confused. Everyone shook their heads. "Open your mouth, remove all doubt." Raven muttered.

"HEY NOW!"

Later at the sleepover

Keri kept glancing at the door while everyone stared. "Uh, Keri?"

"I'm making sure Mr. Slade or Mad Mod or some freaky pizza guy doesn't come in." Keri said, looking at the door again. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the background. Suddenly, the brightly lit house flickered out. A loud shrill cut the silence. "AHHHH! I HATE THE DARK!"

"Starfire is that you?"

"Keri?"

"Cyborg?"

"Beast Boy?"

"Robin?"

"Dudes?"

"Starfire are you ok?" Robin said, worried. Even in the dark, he found his way around Starfire's waist. But accidentally...it's not like anyone named Keri planned it. Starfire set her head on Robin's chest. She could fall asleep like that. And she did! So that's how Robin and Starfire slept. And everyone at the sleepover knew, since the lights really didn't go out. Betty, the maid, flicked them off.

"I knew it!" Keri screamed. The other 3 looked at her. "Ok shutting up now."

Beast Boy took out his camera and took a picture. "Blackmail!"

Keri smiled evilly and nodded to every else. She reached in her bookbag and took out her whipped cream. "Well, look what I have." Everyone smiled evilly.

Well then...

"KERI!" Rang out through the house as everyone woke up for another day of school.

147852369963258741147852369963258741147852369963258741147852369963258741147852369963258741  
Keri: Oh yeah! I liked the Rob/Star fluff at the end.  
Robin: YOU BLACKMAILED ME?  
Keri: Yeah so? It was all in good fun!  
Robin: Shut it woman!  
Keri: Well...your mom!  
Robin: Uh..what?  
Keri: Nevermind...Chapter 16 soon! OH YEAH!

R n R...sometime...soon:-D


	16. The dates and the power failures

Keri: Well yeah! I'm back! Isn't that exciting?  
Robin: No. Shut up.  
Keri: Wow. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?  
Robin: You have me tied to a flippin chair!  
Keri: Nuh uh! You tied yourself to a chair! Stop lying!  
Robin: Get to the chapter!   
Keri: Fine! Jesus!  
Robin: DON'T USE THE LORD'S NAME IN VEIN! IF I COULD HIT YOU I WOULD!  
Keri: Wow...

**Reviews: (Since I can't have responses!) Thanks!**

**Mazoku-Princess**

**outlawarcher**

**Ttitansfan (Shelly)**

**shadow929**

**FreedomDreamer**

**Darkest Midnight**

**Starfire-Koriandr**

**robin and star fan**

**The Devils Nightmare**

**scathac's warrior**

**seethet**

**OokamiHanyouGurl**

**devilleader**

**ashz20**

**animegoddess12345**

**kiki543**

**Tonbo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...why do you keep putting it over my head (plans to kill the word Disclaimer...)**

**Chapter 16: The dates, the power failures and the revelations**

**So where did we leave off? Oh yeah:**

"KERI!" Starfire yelled, looking at her hair. It was whip cream central. Keri was running far, far away. "IT WASN'T ME! MUWAHAHAHAHA!"

"BB, I think they need a shower." Cy pointed at Star and Robin. Star was fuming. Robin was too busy about to have a break down since his gelled hair was "no more."

"Together?" Beast Boy said, smirking. Starfire screamed. "No! I'M NOT THAT PERVERTED!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JESUS! They both need a shower...so, uh, how's this going to work...?" Raven screamed.

**Elsewhere...**

Mr. Slade smiled evilly. He had a plan to make Robin all his! MUWAHAHAHHA!

Boom.

The power went out. "NO! LORD! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

**Alright then...**

"Uh, guys, look at the TV." Keri said, pointing.

"What? You learned how to turn the TV on?" Cyborg said. Keri glared.

"No! There's no school you lou."

"Did you just call me a bathroom in England?" Cyborg said, mad.

"Yes I did! What are you going to do about it?" Keri yelled getting up. Wow, what a couple.

"Ok well. Jump City High School and Middle School are out today because the generator blew up.Uh, yeah. It was mysterious...Wow." The reporter said. Raven sweatdropped. "Oops."

**Elsewhere...**

CJ's boyfriend, Ryan (there never was an InuYasha you guys! your reading/seeing/ things mwhahahahahahahaha) looked at his plasma-TV. "No school today CJ."

Cj shushed him. "Shut it. I'm talking to the dogs!" She said petting her dog, Budweiser. "Ruff. Grrrowl? Grr...Arrrr!"

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I thought you stopped that."

**Anyways,**

"Keri, will you go on a date with me tonight?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, sure." She stared at the TV. "Wait. What am I agreeing to?"

"Date? Burgers? FRIES!" Cyborg said, getting excited. Keri sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Burger, frie and steak world here we come."

"Yay!" Cybrog cheered like a little girl.

About 5 feet away...

"Uh, Raven? Will you go on a date with me?" Beast Boy said.

"Uh..." Raven blushed. "S-Sure!"

**In the bathroom...**

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART!" Robin sang out. Boom. The lights went out. "AHHH! IT'S DARK AND I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

**Oh well...**

"What is taking Robin so long..?" Starfire said, drying her hair. Faintly, they heard Robin yelling. Starfire raced to the bathroom and flung the door open. Her eyes widened, since Robin stepped out of the shower. "AHHHHH! DEAR LORD! COVER UP MAN!"

"AHHH! HOW CAN YOU SEE ME! IT'S DARK!" Robin yelled, grabbing a towel.

"THERE'S A WINDOW YOU BOON!" Starfire said, shaking her head and covering her eyes.

"Oh. WELL WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING? I'm here BECAUSE you were YELLING IDIOT!"

"Oh...go away."

"FINE!" Starfire said, stomping out.

"Wait Starfire, will you go out with me tonight?"

She turned slowly and smiled. "Sure!"

(A/n: Wow, this makes no sense.)

**With CJ and Ryan:**

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Ryan said.

"Arr...Oh sure." CJ said, petting her dog. Budweiser ran away. "NO! BUDWEISER!"

Everyone turned to her, thinking she was talking about beer. She growled. "TURN YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!" They all turned and power walked away.

**Later: **

"Ok, Ryan where are we going?" CJ said, dressed in black capris from Hot Topic, purple socks that say 'Blow Pop' (A/N: The suckers people) a red spaghetti tank top that had '8, Dale Jr.' and a black zip up hoddie that was unzipped. Whoo hoo. Classy. Oh wait...we forgot her signature black boots. Anyways, Ryan was wearing dark blue jeans with random holes on them due to skateboarding, and a black t-shirt that said 'AC/DC' on it and he had skater shoes on. Wow, a great couple.

"We're going to the Grind. A skate park."

"But I'm hungry. Other than that, YES! FUN!" CJ said.

"We can stop and get pizza on the way back." Ryan said, falling and landing on his skateboard. Cj drooled, but then helped him up.

**Elsewhere...**

"Why do guys wear shiny pants?" Keri asked, eating her burger. She was wearing a baby blue skirt, a white tank top, a black zip up hoodie and white sandals.

"Shiny pants?" Cyborg looked down at his blue pants, which where glistening in the light. He was also wearing a white shirt and K-swiss. "Oh. Shiny pants. Probably because they want to attract girls to something lower..."

"Oh! Like their..." Keri trailed off.

"That's right. Their shoes." Cyborg said, eating a fry. Keri sweatdropped.

**Ok then...**

"Ok, so where are we going?" Raven said.

"I dunno. Where do you wanna go?" Beast Boy said, looking around.

"Umm...my house." Raven said lying.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Alright Raven!" Raven seethed. "NOT LIKE THAT!" Boom. It was completely dark when they were in McRuffRuff...the food place and dog adoption center. Uh...yeah!

"Oops." Raven muttered.

**Over to Rob/Star:**

"Umm, Star, I uh, really like you." Robin said blushing. Yes, the boy wonder blushes!

"Awe! That's cute! I like you too!" Starfire smiled. She lightly kissed him on the lips and Robin put his arm around Star's waist, while she leaned into him. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"Umm, the pizza place?" Robin suggested.

"Ok!"

**Skipping...**

"Planned marriage? WHAT THE HECK!" Keri screamed.

"That's right. A planned marriage." Cyborg said, agreeing.

"But it wasn't supposed to be that way!"

"I know. I mean Sakura and Syaoran for life but this fanfic just ARRANGED MARRIAGE then CLIFFIE!"

(And you thought it was something else...) "Get low. Get low. To the windoooooow to the walll..."

"What the heck? Why is Get Low playing?" Keri said, scratching her head.

"It's a text message. Telling everyone to go to the pizza place."

Keri cheered. "ALRIGHT!" She grabbed Cyborg by the hand and ran down the street, literally dragging him the whole way.

**Anyways...**

"So...we all got here?" Raven said, rubbing her temples. Everyone was there. CJ, Ryan, Cy, BB, Rae, Rob, Star, Keri, Rose, Larry, Maurice and (dum dum dum!) Kitten, Allison and Chelsea. Oh no! Girl fight!

"How did they get here? Where's Inuyasha?" Keri said, pointing accusingly at CJ. CJ smirked. "What are you talking about? There was no Inuyasha! Are you doing drugs again?"

"No. That's Rose's job." Larry said, pointing at her.

"I don't do drugs! You do! Now, I love you for your drugs. Love me because...I'm me!" Rose yelled.

"How did Maurice get here?" Keri said, about to cry.

"Well, I started in my car, then it broke down, then some how I came here. Then you were here. Then there was 'Should I sit with her?' ... Yeah I'm here." Maurice shook and head and leeched on Keri's shoulder. "I want on you."

"BACK OFF LOVER BOY!"

"Well, see what we came across? Trash?" Kitten said. The other 2 laughed.

"So you finally looked in a mirror?" Starfire said, smirking.

"OHHH! She got you there." Keri said.

"Shut it woman." Chelsea said, hatefully.

"Well...YOUR MOM!" Keri said, laughing maniacally. Everyone else gave her a weird stare then laughed.

"YOU WANNA GO!" Allison said, acting macho.

"Where are we going?" BB said. "Food?"

"My house." Allison said, winking.

"N-Nevermind."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Raven said. Boom.

"What the heck is with the lights?" Kitten said. "NOW NO ONE CAN SEE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Like anyone would." Robin muttered.

"We're leaving now." Everyone got up and left.

**Later...**

dancechickkeri: Well, that was exciting.

Light of the Sorrow: Yeah it was. I gotta go.

dancechickkeri: Wait, before you go, If I came up to you and started doing the worm but it looked like a flopping fish, then tried to do the cabbage patch and broke my back then I could only dance like this/ \ / \ (if it shows up) Would you be my friend?

Light of the Sorrow: LMAO! I wouldn't expect anything else. Night Keri.

dancechickkeri: Night Star.

dancechickkeri logged off.  
Light of the Sorrow logged off.

"Weird place I moved to." Starfire said, before going to bed.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Keri: Whoa! Exciting!  
Robin: What! New car?  
Keri: Please no. It's done!  
Robin: You got me worked up for nothing...  
Keri: Oh shut up!  
Robin: Make me!  
Starfire: I can do that!

Keri: Guys! Didn't wanna know...  
Robin and Starfire: (gone)  
Keri: Holy crap...This is messed up... R n R!


	17. Pervertedness and points of view

Keri: Alright! Anyways, Chapter 17!  
Robin:grumbles: How many chapters is this thing anyways?  
Keri: I don't know! Maybe I should end it soon.  
Robin: Nooooooo!  
Keri: Wait a minute! You just said...  
Robin: Keep going woman...  
Keri:grumbles: You're the woman. Anyways! Reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Michaela**

**devilleader**

**loonysango**

**faeriefeline125**

**Rose**

**darkangelchic**

**Yukarimobile**

**outlawarcher**

**lady of darkness055**

**seethet**

**shadow929**

**Darkest Midnight**

**animegoddess12345**

**scathac's warrior**

**Rob/Star 4 ever**

**jjangel9325232**

**k0r1and'r**

**Tonbo**

**Bee Bop**

**OokamiHanyouGurl**

**TTHPfan**

**Mazoku-Princess**

**AlyRaven**

**coolgirlc**

**Disclaimer: **No...own...only...own...Doritos! YES! eats them all

A/N: May 9th, 2005: BE WARNED! I was feeling VERY PERVERTED TODAY!

Pervert: To put to a wrong or improper use; misuse. See Synonyms at corrupt  
Perverted: Of, relating to, or practicing sexual perversion.

A/N(2): It's all in different point of views...so be sure to pay attention!

**Chapter 17: Perverted thoughts and points of view**

**4:30 P.M. - Starfire's POV**

**Starfire's House**

**Trying not to barf**

_Mom has a date tonight and I've met the guy before. He's a sleazeball! I really hate him! I want to seriously punch him. But I can't because I have to be a good lady. Like mom's a good lady...I hear her when he's over she's all like 'Do Me Ricky!' What kinda name is Ricky anyways!_

Ding Dong

_Oh great. He's here. Mom just opened the door. Screw you mom! _

"Hello Kori. It's very nice to see you! How are you?"

_Your mom._

"She's fine. I made us dinner."

_Fine! Don't think of your child! I swear sometimes I hate my life. SCREW ME OVER WORLD!_

"I love you, Victoria."

_I never realized how stupid my moms name is._

"I love you too Ricky."

_Is it love or is it lust? Probably lust. I wouldn't be suprised if he threw her on the floor now and...gag me. I need to talk to Robin..._

_Robin..._

_Robin..._

_Robin..._

_Robin..._

_Oh dear god. _

**5:00 P.M.**

**Trying not to think of Robin right now.**

_Food..._

_Ice cream..._

_Tape..._

_Robin..._

_DANGIT! I sound like a freaking fangirl! _

_Hair monster..._

_That reminds me of The Grudge..._

_How I wanted to hold Robin and have him comfort me..._

_I didn't even know him then! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!_

_Poptarts..._

_Scooby Doo..._

_Robin..._

_M n Ms..._

_Did I just say Robin?_

_Dang, this is impossible._

**5:00 P.M.**

**Raven's POV**

**Who's that girl?**

_I was on a date with Beast Boy. Yes. THE Beast Boy. You know Gar? Ok, this is VERY hard. I keep imagining him in a pink speedo. _

_1) I hate pink._

_2) Speedos?_

_3) ...He doesn't have abs._

_4) He's probably one of those people who wears goggles and fins and hopes to find money._

_5) His arm is around me...I could squeal like a little girl..._

_AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE! Wait...he's leaning into kiss me...what should I do! I DON'T WANT TO BLOW UP THE LIGHTS! Well..._

_Nothing happened. Why you ask? Because some shrilly voiced prep called out his name. Over use of make-up alert! What happened! DID THE CIRCUS COME TO TOWN WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT! That was mean..._

"So, Gar, wanna come to something better?"

_Dear God, slay me now. Doesn't she make enough money on her freaking corner! She probably pays people and doesn't get any money. You freaking slut. Leave my man alone! Wait, did I just say my man? _

_...Yes MY MAN!_

"Go away Christy. I'm on a date with Raven."

_WHY DON'T YOU JUST HOLD UP A SIGN THAT SAYS ONLY 200 DOLLARS A NIGHT! SOME NEEDY BUSINESS MAN WOULD COME TO YOU!_

"But what we had was special!"

_SPECIAL! YOU CALL YOUR PROSTITUTION SPECIAL? Honey, there's plenty of other whores out there better than you. Get a grip on reality. Wait, Gar looks hot when he's standing there...defending me..._

_Sex._

_Sex._

_Gar..._

_Oh no. I'm losing it._

"ONLY 200 DOLLARS A NIGHT GAR!"

_Wow. Who's good?_

**5:15 P.M. Rose's POV**

**Dilemma...big dilemma.**

**I'm acting like a sex-crazed pervert. (Be warned Rose)**

_Dear god, I'm thinking about the drug addict again. Larry! I love you! Do me now..._

"So, Rose, do you want to go out?" Larry asked.

_Yes! I heard Motel 6 was good!_

"I want you-"

_To bear my children?_

"-to wear something nice."

_Is something sexy and slinky ok? Dear Lord save me._

_Sex._

_Sex._

_Larry..._

_This isn't good. I'm becoming a sex-crazed pervert. Thnk about something disgusting Rose._

_Maurice..._

_Maurice..._

_Larry..._

_GAH! Heaven help me. Forgive me father, for I have sinned._

"Rose?"

_I swear I won't do it again! Even though Larry's butt is great. His butt is also firm. I wonder if he does butt-ups? Hmm...I want a butt like that._

_I just said butt 4 times in the last 15 seconds._

"Rose? Are you ok?"

_Confession is calling me..._

"ROSE! IS IT THE DRUGS AGAIN! ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE FAT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!"

_Larry, is it my fault you're like chocolate? One taste and I'm hooked...I just used a lame pick-up line. Oh kami-sama save me._

"ROSE! I SWEAR I'LL COME OVER THERE!"

_Oh yes, please come over. I mean..._

"NO! That's ok! I'll meet you tonight! You're picking me up at 7:30 right?"

"Yeah, I am. Bye Rose."

_Here's your chance! TELL HIM! TELL HIM YOU LUST FOR HIM!_

_Shut up left side of the brain._

**5:45 P.M. Robin's P.O.V.**

**Please save me from this delayed torture Kami-sama.**

**Starfire and I are talking on the phone.**

_I love talking to Starfire on the phone...her voice is so soothing...I could fall asleep...as long as she laid next to me...oh man. Hormones are kicking in. Dear lord...soon I'll be a sex-crazed pervert like those business men who do whores like Christy...Gawd I hated her. She was so baudy. Did I just say baudy? What does that mean anyways?_

"So, Robin, would you like to go out tonight?" She said pleadingly.

_Guess Ricky is over. Ricky was his name right? I always thought it was Dicky. But what can I say? Dick is a great name. Look wheres it gotten me? _

_Ready for Motel 6..._

_Shut up brain. I hate you._

"Please Robin?"

_What can I say to that voice? It's so sexy. She could be one of those sex line voices..._

_Seriously brain. Shut up._

"Sure to where?"

_My house...my house..._

"Your house? Brenda makes the best spaghetti! Then we could go out for awhile. I don't think I want to be here...a lot. He grosses me out. He's like a big slime ball who never takes a shower then never brushes his teeth. Eww, he kissed my cheek one time and I felt like a..."

"Star, I get it. You can come over!"

"I can! Robin! I love you!"

Dead Silence

_She loves me? Love...love...YES! HAHAHAH! SUCCESS FOR ROBIN! DO THE DANCE! DO THE DANCE!_

_Why does my brain have to be so stupid?_

**6:00 P.M. Keri's P.O.V.**

**Getting ready for a date.**

**Why do I have to be a girl?**

_You know what? I HATE BEING A GIRL SOMETIMES! THE CLOTHES ARE FREAKING HARD TO FIND AND WEAR! Marissa says the baby blue skirt but no..._

_You want to impress Cy..._

_Why do I have a 2-sided brain...one being perverted! _

_Because I'm always here..._

_Shut up. Seriously._

_La La La...I'm perverted...Cyborg is a sexy beast. I JUST WANT TO DO HIM! _

"What the heck?"

"SHUT UP KERI!"

_Up yours mom. Up yours._

_Now that's a mean thing to say! Take your mind off of it and think of Cyborg. You know, you have a lot of pens. Why don't you put them down his pants and then try to grab them and grab..._

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!_

_The pens. What were you thinking of?_

_...Oh. The PENS._

_So, the baby blue skirt and the white off the shoulder shirt and the blue high heels and the white chandiler earrings. Wow. I look good._

_Good enough to eat my friend..._

_Uh, what?_

**5:05 P.M. Raven's P.O.V.**

**Wow, this is getting creepy.**

**We're talking about nuts.**

"So, umm, what kind of nuts do you like?"

_Don't laugh Raven. You can do it._

"I like honey roasted nuts."

_Come on Raven. Don't laugh._

"And salted."

_I'M TELLING YOU! DON'T LAUGH! THIS IS AN EFFIN DATE!_

"Where do you think Christy went?"

_I don't give a toss because she's an effin wanker. I just said toss and wanker._

"Umm...I think...I like..."

_Don't laugh._

"Salted and honey roasted even though they are really fatty and clog your arteries."

_Smooth Raven. Smooth._

"You need to clog your arteries Rae. You need fat on your bones."

_Did he just comment me or insult me? He just called me Rae._

_You liked it. Now, do as the song says. Save a horse, Ride a cowboy._

_I need a new brain._

"Do you want to go to the park Rae?"

_He just called me Rae again._

_Calm down cowgirl. Don't blow a flipping gasket._

_Shut up._

"Love to."

**6:00 Starfire's P.O.V.**

**Potential disaster.**

**Bertha's sick.**

_Not good. We're both making spaghetti together, stealing glances at each other. _

_You're going to get it on tonight._

_Shut up brain. We're not having a flippin baby._

_Sure darling. He's the one!_

_I'm having a fight with my brain about Robin and his child. What is this world coming to!_

_You want to knock him up...come on..._

_This is too perverted for me._

"Is the sauce ready yet?"

_Yeah and so am I._

_What is wrong with me?_

_You're dealing with your BRAIN Star. Your **perverted** brain. Watch out._

_Greeeeeeeeeeeeat._

"This sauce tastes wonderful Star! You're the best!"

_See? He loves you. Just grab him and make out with him._

_Kami-sama save me **please**._

**6:55 P.M. Keri's P.O.V.**

**Not the best time.**

**I wonder when Whose Line is on tonight.**

"Oh, Cyborg! It's so nice to see you!"

_Knock her out. Come on Keri. Knock her **out**._

_I can't. I don't know her._

_I don't know if he does either._

_Umm...what?_

"Uh, Keri? This is my ex-girlfriend Amanda." I waved it off.

_Nice Keri. Smooth._

_Why is this so confusing?_

"Why is this so confusing?" Amanda asked.

_Whoo. We have a copy-cat here._

"Umm, Keri. I hope you can be friends." I waved it off again. I heard her mutter '...and I'll get him back too.' I waved that off too.

_Wait...Whhhhhhat?_

Keri: Whoot! What a chapter.  
Robin: You made everything so perverted!  
Keri: Hey, atleast I'm done.  
Robin: Can you do a regular chapter next time?  
Keri: Yeah, sure whatever...OOOH! I CAN DRESS YOU UP AS A GIRL NEXT TIME!  
Robin: Kami-sama...Keri's gone on a rampage.  
CJ: Where am I!  
Keri: You'll be in the next chapter...R n R!

P.S. Kami-sama is God.

P.P.S. 9 pages!


	18. Fights, Felines and Ninja Suits

Keri: Yippy! It's Keri again!  
Najee: And I'm helping you write it!  
Robin: Who are these people!  
Keri: That's my best friend, Najee. He's helping me write this chapter! And thanks to Rose for her WONDERFUL IDEAS WHERE YOU HAVE NONE!  
Robin: SHUT UP!  
Keri: Anyways, reviews are at the end this time...yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...cause if I did, it wouldn't really be a Y7 rating anymore...haha.**

Regular typing

_Thoughts_

_**Perverted/Other side of the brain thoughts**_

**Chapter 18: Fights, Felines and Ninja Suits**

**Starfire's POV  
Robin's house  
Hahahahahahahaha. I'm in love.**

_Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Robin and I are...covered in spaghetti sauce but THAT'S NOT THE POINT! We're making out! That's right, we're on the floor, covered in spaghetti, making out. (Robin said he didn't want to get sauce on the carpet). Anyways, here's what happened._

_Flashback:_

"Robin, the sauce is boiling. What's going on...HOLY CRAP! HIT THE DECK!" Starfire held her head and kneeled down, while the sauce blew up and got everywhere, including Starfire and Robin's faces. "Haha, you look very...funny." Starfire said, wiping some sauce from her face. Robin grabbed some spaghetti and put it on their heads. "Very romantic." He mumbled and looked into her eyes. She smiled and he laughed. "You have spaghetti sauce on your face Star." She gave him a look. "No duh." He moved very close to her face and she blushed fiercely. "I meant here."

End flashback

_HE STARTED KISSING ME! HYYYYYYYYYYYYA! I swear, I'm in love. Ahh, he just left..._

"Wow."

_Oh nice Robin. Nice._

**Keri's POV**

**Restaurant**

**Haha. Good story.**

_Yeah...Cyborg, Amanda (who I loathe and have named M.P.F.Y.M., meaning Manly Prostitute From Your Mom) and I all got kicked out. It was a pretty funny story..._

_Flashback:_

"So, Cy, remember when we went to that park and made out the whole time cause I'm a big fat slut who can't do anything but suck face and..."

_Whoa, sorry. Brain talking._

"So, Cy, remember when we went to the park and made out under that tree?"

_Now that one was real._

"Wanna do it again?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! HE'S MINE! ONLY I CAN GO UNDER A TREE AND MAKE OUT WITH HIM!"

_Whoa. Just whoa. She just flung a MEATBALL AT ME! WHAT! NO! ...I just threw one back...haha. Oh crap._

"Food fight!"

_Definately NOT GOOD!_

"Get out of here!" The manager yelled, avoiding some salad.

_Gladly, sir. Gladly._

_**So, only you can make out with him under a tree?**_

_Dear god, please don't start._

End Flashback

"Sorry Amanda, but I'm with Keri now."

_Score: Keri - 1 Slut - 0 _

"Give me one more chance!"

_I'm staying out of this one. _

Amanada grabbed Cyborg and kissed him fiercely, leaving Keri steaming and Cyborg mortally scarred.

_Not staying out of it anymore!_

**Rose's POV**

**On a date with Larry.**

**Some strange things are going on...**

_Yay! I'm on a date with Larry! He's wearing a niiiiiice black suit and I'm wearing a niiiiice..._

_**revealing...**_

_black dress that is just very lovely!_

"So, Larry, where did you get that suit...how did you pay for that suit? Were you drug dealing again?"

"Yeah..."

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY!"

"You don't do drugs Rose..."

"Oh...yeah...that's right...hehe."

"LARRY! WHERE ARE OUR DRUGS!" Some mob men yelled out. _How did they get here? _

"Right here boys!" He walked over to them. "I'll be right back Rose."

(A/N: A cop car just went by as I wrote that...haha)

"ROSE! WE LOVE YOU!" I looked around. There was some people standing there...with my face on a shirt...and little flags that said 'We love Rose'. _Time for hyper-active run time. _

"ROSE GET BACK HERE!"

_Running in high heels is hard._

**Raven's POV **

**In the Park**

**Holy crap, it's huge.**

"That's huge Beast Boy..."

"I know! Isn't it great?"

_Get your minds out of the gutter this instant. We are talking about fish! We saw a fish in the pond...in the park...I give up, it's too hard._

_**You should come perverting with me dear. It's exciting!**_

_Umm, how about no._

"This was a great date Raven." Beast Boy said, when rumbling came from afar.

_**It's going to thunderstorm!**_

_Thank You Captain Obvious._

_**You know Captain Obvious? Let me meet him deary!**_

_What were you saying before?_

_**Oh, yeah. It's going to thunderstorm! That means we can't work the corner!**_

_I DON'T HAVE A CORNER!_

_**...Oh...riiiiiight.**_

"Was that thunder?"

"I think so." I answered.

"We should get going then." Beast Boy said, grabbing my hand.

_Hyyyyya! He's holding my hand! Don't blush, don't blush!_

**BOOM!**

_**Way to go ace.**_

**Keri's POV**

**Outside the restaurant**

**Whoa, this is pretty sweet.**

_M.P.F.Y.M. is still here. Why? Because the lights just went out in the restaurant and she thinks she's hugging Cy but she's really hugging a tree. HAHAHA! YOU STUPID TREE HUGGER!_

_**So, she's not hugging Cy but you are...just grab him and be like, my lips hate the light, cover them and make them dark.**_

_Uh..._

_**Do it! Do it!**_

_No._

"Keri, are you alive?" Cy asked. _Nice question. Ask if your girlfriend is alive._

"Yeah, but I'm scared." _Haha. No I'm not._

"Let me help you." Cyborg leaned down and captured Keri is a heart-hammering passionate kiss that NOBODY COULD BREAK HAHAHA!

_That's not what happened. Go back._

Cyborg leaned down and kissed Keri gently, and Keri kissed back gently, and the little white fluff bunnies roamed by, giggling madly at each other. What a happy world it was!

"ROSE! WE LOVE YOU!"

"DEAR GOD, SOMEONE HIDE ME!"

"ROSE! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

I looked up and saw Rose running by, being chased by a pack of rabid fan guys...and girls. "Rose?"

She stopped. "Keri?"

"Where's Larry?"

"ROSE! I'M HERE!" Larry ran straight into Rose and knocked her down, Larry on top of her.

_**That's what you need to do, love.**_

_Shut up. I hate you._

**Raven's POV**

**It's raining**

**And I like it.**

_So, we were walking back, hand in hand right? Well, when did we start kissing? Right when I tripped and fell over a branch and then I accidentally pulled him down on me and then he accidentally kissed me, but stayed there, so now we're on the ground kissing like there won't be a tomorrow and little children are staring and their moms are making grossed out faces at us, but that doesn't matter because I like the position I'm in right now. That was a nice long sentence for your reading pleasure._

Beast Boy let go and breathed deeply. "Wow. Raven. Y-You're a really good kisser."

_Nice and blunt._

"Thanks."

"Can we do that again?"

_**Say yes. SAY YES RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT! SAY YES! IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I WILL BASH YOUR INTELLIGENT BRAIN OUT UNTIL YOU CAN ONLY SAY THE THINGS I WAN-**_

"Umm, no."

_**WHAT! WHY?**_

"Why?" He asked hurt.

"Because it's starting to pour, little children are staring and your still on me. But maybe another day."

_**You're inheriting my genes...FINALLY SOME ACTION!**_

"Meeeeeeeoooooooooow!" Beast Boy screamed when something said that.

_Haha. He screams like a girl._

"What a scary cat." I mumbled.

"I'M NOT A CAT!" It yelled. It was my turn to scream. "I'M A HUMAN BEING! I HAVE FEELINGS!" A guy in a cat suit jumped out of the bushes and made a cat face. "Meow!"

_I'm outta here._

**Starfire's POV **

**Robin's house**

**Dang cell phone!**

_Dang my freaking retarded cell phone and my retarded mother and her retarded fiancee and her...her..._

"STARFIRE ANDERSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

"I'm over Robin's house."

"OVER A BOYS HOUSE? YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING WERE YOU!"

"No...we made spaghetti."

"SPAGHETTI IS THE FOOD OF LOVE DEAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"It is?"

"I dunno, but-"

"It took you that long to notice I was gone?"

"Uh..."

"YOU FORGET ABOUT ME EVERYTIME HE'S OVER! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED TO HIM! AHHHHH! And you wonder why I'm over here."

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I RAIS-"

I moved the phone away from my ear and looked out the window. There was Rose...and Keri...and Cyborg...and Larry...and a mob running down the street...

"Hey Robin, look out the window."

"DON'T TALK TO HIM WHEN YOUR ON THE PHONE WITH ME!"

"OH DEAR GOD! GET AWAY YOU ANGRY MOB!" Keri yelled. I laughed. "LARRY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Keri yelled again. Robin laughed this time.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" My mother yelled.

This was a very funny place.

"Goodbye mother." I flipped my phone and turned it off and smiled at Robin.

_Round 2 of the make-out session: Ding Ding Ding, You may begin._

**Rose's POV**

**This mob is cwazy!**

**And that's with a W**

"Haha! You will never escape us Rose! For we are Team Rocket! Something about doubles and trouble. Yada, yada. WE LOVE YOU!" The mob yelled.

"Meowth!" This ugly cat thing yelled.

"What the (censored)? What the (censored) is up with you (censored)(female dogs)?" I yelled back.

"Haha. My woman is mad. SO HOT! Want to touch the hiney!" Larry yelled.

Keri squealed and ran behind a tree. "I just happened to find acorns right here next to this tree!" (All the squrrels grumbled) Keri picked up a bunch on acrons and chucked them at Team Rocket. "HAHAHA! IMPECIBLE AIM!" All of a sudden, Keri got pegged in the head with an acorn. "Itai...Ow...WHO HIT ME!" (All the sqqirrels whistled and looked away)

Anyways, back to me. I'm in the middle of a DOG PILE! HDFHJSHAFLJDSLKAJLKFUDSIO...yeah that's right.

_Larry, my love, save me right now._

"Rose, I'm...ow...coming."

_Awe, Larry! glomp Look, there's his head, oh and his hand...haha, he's hot when he's trying to save me _

"Take my hand!"

_This is like a bad scene from a Titanic remake._

_**And you want to do the car scene with Larry.**_

_Oh great the perverted side is up._

_**You think you can ignore me? YOU CAN'T! HAHAHAHA! (cough cough) Ok, what did I miss?**_

_Drugs, a dinner, and a dog pile...nothing much._

_**Sighs Your life is so boring.**_

_Haha, you're so funny._

_"Rose? ROSE! OH GOD ROSE! CPR!"_

_**Oh yes, CPR Larry.**_

_Oh dear god._

Larry laid me on my back and started CPR.

_Perverted side-1 Regular side-0_

**Starfire's POV**

**Oops...Haha...**

Ahh, we got caught. Hahahaha. It was a pretty funny story actually. You know Bruce Wayne...well that's Robin's DAD. Hahahaha. Bruce aka Mr. Robin was like "My little boy is grown up." and Robin was like "Thanks Dad." and I was like "Uh, I'm lost." and Robin was like "Awe, it's ok." and I was like "Oh, Robie-Poo! glomp" Buuuuut he moved out of the way. Too Kitten-like for him. "Uh, I mean Robin. Not Robie-Poo. Because that's sick and wrong...hahaha?"

Look what making out does to you.

Now, youth of America, I want you to think this through. When you meet that special someone and end up making out on the floor with him or her, will you become a blubbering idiot or...become very mature? This is a very good question...next to the shiny pants question...ok I'm ranting...

**Keri's POV**

**WHERE THE HECK?**

**DONDE ESTAS MI NOVIO! (1)**

_Where is Cyborg?_

_**I don't know...somewhere doing that Amanda chick...**_

_WHAT?_

_**Hahaha...you are so protective.**_

_This calls for...the NINJA SUIT! whiz, changes into a ninja suit, complete with the black hair tie and a black thing around her mouth. HAHAHAHA!_

"I'M A NINJA! CYBORG, I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"I'm right here." I turned around to see Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" And what did I do? I glomped him! "glomp"

"Awe, Keri! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

_**Hahaha. Oh yeah.**_

"So where's that Amanda girl?"

"No idea. We were walking, trying to find you, and then we saw a strip club and she muttered something about work and I lost her."

_**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_It wasn't that funny._

_**No, I'm laughing at you. You're on top of him, you dirty girl.**_

_I hate you._

"So, why are you wearing a ninja suit?"

"Because I'm a ninja like Naruto and Sasuke! Whom I don't own, CJ does.(2) YAOI!"

Cyborg laughed at his girlfriend. "You're crazy."

"Without a W. Who ha!"

Everybody sweatdrop now.

**CJ's POV**

**Haha. This is a great conversation.**

"I mean. Why Bats? Can't Batman be Squirrelman? IS HE SQUIRRELIST!" I yelled. Ryan nodded.

"It's very true. What about Wonder Woman? She "helps" the Justice League."

"Haha. I want Fruit Loops."

"So do I."

"Well, Fruit Loops reminds me of fruity people and that reminds me of Naruto and Sasuke. YAOI! DIE SAKURA YOU UGLY...BIA!"

"Whoa...Cj-chan. Calm down."

"Hehe. I love you Ryan. glomp"

muffled voices, kissing noises, children and parents looking away

_Wow, I love my life._

**Raven's POV**

**He's got him!**

**Hahaha. Poor Beast Boy.**

_Lover. My love. The cat man has got him. I must save him!_

"Gar! I'm coming!" I kicked the cat man's shin.

"HISS HISS! WHY ARE YOU KICKING ME! I JUST WANT TO SAY HELLO AND TELL YOU TO COME SEE THE PLAY CATS! GAWD!"

"Let go of Gar!"

"Oh this guy? I thought he was part of our group. Hahaha!" He dropped him on the ground.

"Oh snap." Beast Boy plopped on the ground.

"Goodbye dear lovers! Come see cats!"

"Umm, goodbye?" I said.

"Uh, Raven? A little help?"

**1 more day of school left! 1 more day of school left! 1 more day of school left! 1 more day of school left! 1 more day of school left!**

Keri: There's only 1 more day of school left! But it's finals week...but do I care...nooooo!  
Robin: We don't have to go to school.  
Keri: You're so funny! looks ready to kill  
Robin: Eep! runs away screaming like a little girl  
Keri: Haha. I'm sorry this is so late. I was going to wait until after school but I realized that it was way too late. AND THEN WAS DOWN! cries  
Najee: Your mom bia!  
Keri: Your mom's Amy Rowan. HAHAHAHAH!

(1) Done estas mi novio is "where is my boyfriend?" in spanish.

(2) CJ and I had a fight about which anime boys were ours and she called Naruto and Sasuke from Naruto and I called a lot of other people and she called a lot too. It was a pretty funny conversation. (I GOT SYAORAN LI...from Tsubasa...the older version of him. He's so hot! Hehe.)

**Reviews: Thank you so Much! I can't have review responses, new rule or something, I am really mad. That is the only way to communicate with reviewers!**

**The Devils Nightmare**

**outlawarcher**

**lady of darkness055**

**scathac's warrior**

**Michaela**

**seethet**

**Rose**

**darkangelchic**

**Yukarimobile**

**devilleader**

**animegoddess12345**

**Tonbo**

**ashz20**

**Julie-chan aka I have a vision...**

**Winged Wisdom**

**Robingirlwonder**

**Green-Husky**

**DarkSoulEmperess**

**OokamiHanyouGurl**

**shadow929**

**coolgirlc**

**Angelsfeather**

**King Phoenix**

Thanks for reviewing everybody. Keep reviewing


	19. Cheating and Rampaging Toddlers

Keri: Isn't it marvelous to be back?  
Robin: Oh yes, it is dandy.  
Keri: I haven't updated in...about 28 days!  
Robin: Way to go.  
Keri: Oh stuff it bird boy. We won our baseball game Yay!  
**  
Chapter 19: Cheating and Rampaging Toddlers  
**

Raven was amazed. We all know Raven doesn't get amazed easily since she is very apathetic, but she was amazed.

Keri was crying.

Yes, the happy bunny, bouncy little chibi Keri girl was crying.

And it was all Cy's fault.

"I-I went there and I find him..." She couldn't go on. She was too horrified. Plus, right after they broke up, Maurice was all over her like a male and female dog if you know what I mean.

"Keri, you sound like a dying cow." Raven was always one with cheering people up.

"Raven, that wasn't nice." Starfire said. Starfire was there too.

"Guys! I need your help!" The door bustopen and in came the semi-goth Julie. "I have a stalker!"

"So do I, so?" Keri said angrily.

"Well, his name is Darius, he's hot but he's psycho and-"

"Bigger problems here." Starfire whispered, pointing to Keri.

"What happened now you whore?" Julie said to Keri.

"I'll tell the story." Starfire said, starting.

**Flashback**

_"Can you smell what the Robin is cooking?" Robin yelled, doing the little roll the 'ell' in smell thing like The Rock._

_"Yeah, and it doesn't smell that great." BB complained, plugging his nose._

_"And this is how you crack an egg." Both guys looked over at Cyborg who was helping one of the school sluts crack an egg._

_"WTF? FIJKHFGILHERKT!" Starfire yelled. Robin looked at her. "You're taking your medicine right?"_

_"Yeah - ...I don't have any medicine! Anyways, he's totally flirting with that Carly girl and Keri won't be happy."_

_"Tru dat, tru dat." BB said, stirring his...whatever it was._

_"Never say that again...bitch." Rose said, snuggling up to Larry. He smiled pervertedly and went back to stirring his...whatever._

_"What are we supposed to be making?" Larry said, picking up his gloop._

_"I don't know but nothing with eggs." Starfire grumbled. Starfire was (one of) Keri's best friends and she was kinda...protective._

_"Hehe, you're so smart Cyborg." Carly giggled, everyone covered their ears because it was squeaky and high pitched and no one liked her._

_-Bring, bring-_

_The bell rang and everyone left, except for Cyborg and Carly that is._

_"Cy, you comin dude?" BB said, getting his books._

_"Nah, I'm going to clean up a little." BB shrugged and passed by Keri._

"Hey BB, where's Cy?" She asked, fiddling with something behind her back. 

_"In there cleaning up, why?" Starfire came over. _

_"No reason!" Keri skipped into the room and instantly froze. Starfire rushed in and gasped. There was Carly and Cy...making out? WTF?_

_"What is going on here?" Keri raged. Cy quickly looked over and jumped back. "K-Keri! What are y-you doing in here?"_

_"Looking for my EX-boyfriend." She clearly stated._

_"W-Wait Keri!" Cyborg rushed over and Keri turned away. _

_"Why? You cheated, and I actually believed you wouldn't!" Keri threw the box behind her back at Cy, hitting his chest._

_"Ow!"_

_"Enjoy your gift Cy and have fun with Carly, it's over." Keri spoke softly, a new thing for her. Starfire ran out after Keri when she ran out and Carly winked at Cy, walking out too. Cy looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a bottle of expensive cologne. He snorted, it was only cologne? He threw the box away, forgetting the card._

_**Dear Cy,**_

_**I hope you like the cologne, I had to save up all of my money for it. It isn't really that special, only cologne right? But, I think you'll like it. **_

_**Love has always been a touchy subject for me, but I think this is the best time to tell you.**_

_**I love you Cy, I really do.**_

_**Enjoy your present.**_

_**Keri**_

**End Flashback**

"Aww.. worthy of a hallmark movie!" Julie said, walking over to the window and cautiously looking between the blinds.

"Thanks for your help Julie." Keri mumbled, hiding her face again.

"You don't have any poptarts, so I can't help."

"Why do you need poptarts! Keri just found out she was being played by that.. that.." Starfire started.

"Whore, skank, slut, prostitue, pole dancer, chain smoker, ho, hooker, stripper, pot head, high school dropout, cheater, liar-" Julie paused to take in a breath and opened her mouth to continue.

"Ok ok! i get it!" Starfire stopped her.

Keri smiled "You forgot tramp."

"That's the spirit." Julie said dully. Carly walked in, swaying her hips to the side, closly followed by her posse.

"Cy sure is a great kisser!" Carly screeched like a hawk in the day time, searching for another feast. Her posse giggled. She turned to Keri.

"Oh Keri, I didn't see you there!"

"Up yours you skank." Keri muttered out, wiping her eyes.

"What was that?" Carly yelled, turning to Keri.

"Do you have hearing problems! I SAID UP YOURS YOU SKANK!" Keri yelled about to ring her neck.

"Ugh, you're such a whore." Carly muttered, turning back to the mirror.

"Look who's talking. Atleast I don't need that much make-up." Keri said, getting ready to walk out. "You look like a clown." She added, walking out.

Starfire laughed and Julie and Raven snorted, following Keri, leaving a fuming Carly behind.

**  
**"Where are you going?" Julie yelled after her despite of the heated moment. "I still have the stalk- what?" Starfire threw her a glance and shuggered a shoulder at the group of sluts. "Oh." She said, realizing them and putting on a 'i hate you for the sake of wanting to hate and kill everything face'.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE! GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER!" Julie spat.

"Shut up goth." Carly retorted.

"I MAY BE GOTH, BUT I CAN CHANGE YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHORE!"

"Yes you can."

"NO YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU HAVE SO MANY STDS YOU POMPOUS SLUT!" Julie raised her hand and slapped her, then humphed and walked away.

**After School**

"What are you doing today Raven?" Keri asked, taking a bite of her chocolate. "MM CHOCOLATE! YOU'RE SO GOOD AND YUMMY IN MY TUMMY!" All the parents looked over and ran with their kids.

"Umm, I'm babysitting with Starfire today. She blackmailed me." Raven muttered.

"How?"

"She took a picture of BB and I making out in the mall and then getting kicked out."

"That's not bad."

"I was trying on a pink shirt and it said Abercrombie."

"Oooo Starfire got you!"

"Shut it Keri."

**Whoever's House**

"Awe, god, get them off of me!"

"They're playful Raven! They want to play...or be petted..."

"COME PLAY WITH US!" Starfire looked over at the twins holding hands. She screamed.

"It's the Shining all over again!"

"I'm calling BB."

"Call Keri too, she can handle them. Oh, and call Rose and Larry."

"Why?"

"Maybe the children would be entertained with 2 people making out?"

Raven grumbled and dialed all the numbers.

15 minutes later

"RAVEN! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Beast Boy came running in and saw swarms of little toddlers. "WTF? jsadhjfgkjdfngjsd!" (I've done that twice) He plugged his nose and

...and...

Dived in the swarm.

"NO! BEAST BOY!" Raven called, coming from the kitchen. She had gone to get a drink.

BOOM Raven looked at the TV, it blew up.

"WAHHH! THE TV BLEW UP!"

"SHUT UP KID, IT'S JUST TV!" Raven went in her bookbag and chucked a book at the little girl. "IT'S KISS OF THE VAMPIRE! REEEEEEEEAD IT!"

BOOM The computer just blew up.

"WAHHH! THE COMPUTER BLEW UP!"

"SHUT UP, IT'S JUST A COMPUTER!" Raven took out another book. "INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE! READ IT!"

BOOM "STOP BLOWING THINGS UP!" She scolded herself.

BOOM "Wtf!"

BOOM "This is getting old." Raven muttered.

"Raven! Help!" Beast Boy cried, finally getting air.

"Ohh, you have green hair! Me want to play with you!"

"Ahh!" He got pulled under again.

Keri rushed through the door.

"I heard there was a brat al -AHHHHHH!" Keri screamed, being dragged down by the raging toddlers again.

Rose and Larry came in after that, holding hands.

"Ooo LOOKIE! THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS! THEY'RE GETTING COOTIES!"

"AHHHH! COOTIES!" All the kids ran into their rooms and locked the door, leaving a knocked out Beast Boy, confused Raven and Starfire, a foot-imprinted Keri and an already lip-locked Rose and Larry.

Raven sighed and took out her cell phone. "Julie, get your ass over here."

Julie's voice could be heard yelling. "YEAH RIGHT! I'M CUSSING ON CY ONLINE!"

"What did you call him?"

"Umm, a whore, slut, skank, h-"

"I get it. Just get over here."

"WE'VE DECIDED THAT THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS COOTIES!" All the kids ran out and dragged the now conscious Beast Boy away and watched as Rose and Larry made out.

Julie came to the door, how did everyone know where this place was?

"Oh hell no." She walked away.

"Julie get back here!" She was gone.

"Rawr! SHE'S SUCH A WHORE!"

Julie came back. "I HEARD THAT!" She ran away laughing.

"Come play with us!" Thw twin said again.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SEEN THE SHINING!" Keri screamed, throwing a pillow at them. It missed.

"What's The Shining?"

"Well, it's a - oh dear god." Keri got dragged down too and was being beaten with Tonka trucks.

"TONKA IS THE BEST!"

"I AM IRONMAN! DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO!" Another kid shouted.

Raven rubbed her temples. "How did we get stuck with 15 kids?"

Starfire came over. "Well, the people here had triplets, the people next door had twins, another 2 boys and a girl, The other neighbors had 1, the other neighbors had 3 and the other neighbors had 3 too."

"Call Robin. Him and his Batman undies can do something."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW HE HAD BATMAN UNDIES!" Starfire screamed. Raven gave her a look. "I didn't."

"Oh.."

"How did you?"

"...Hehe. PHONE CALL!"

"HELP ME!" Beast Boy screamed.

The door flung open and in walked in some very drunk parents.

"Sssso, we went to this awwwesomee party and it's was like...totallllly awesome." The one man said, wobbing. He fell over on top of Beast Boy.

"Oww! Get off!" He was asleep.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" All the other parents jestered, only one wasn't drunk.

"I should take them to a hotel. I guess you're babysitting all night!" That one ushered all the parents out, including the sleeping one.

"ALL NIGHT!" Keri screeched. "Call Cyborg, I don't care if he's a stupid male slut who also cheats, we need him. Call Ashley and Teru and Ryan and CJ and everyone BUT Maurice."

Starfire came running in. "Robin should be here any min-"

"STARFIRE!" Robin came running in and glomped her.

"Score! One less person to call!" Rose cheered and accidentally elbowed Larry, knocking him out.

"NO! LAR-BEAR!"

Cyborg came running in. "I heard my Keri called." Keri was being dog piled on.

"I'M NOT YOURS ANYMORE YOU MALE SLUT!" Keri said, being jumped on more. Cyborg grimaced.

"I know this isn't the best time Keri-"

"Ya think?" She yelled, getting jumped on more.

"-but she came onto me! She said...nevermind, but I'm really sorry. I really like you."

"Didn't you read my card?" He remained silent.

"Obviously not! You're so uncaring and so unthoughtful and s-" Cyborg cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, but she kissed back. He let go a minute later.

"-uch a good kisser."

"KERI!" Raven yelled.

"YEAH! RAVEN'S RIGHT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Fine. But I'm not giving up."

Cyborg started walked out.

"GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME FIRST!"

"EWW! SHE HAS COOTIES! DISINFECT HER!"

"DEAR GOD NO!"

"Better her than me." Beast Boy complained.

"GREEN HAIRED MAN! PLAY WITH US!" Beast Boy panicked and ran into the bathroom.

"I CAN'T, I'M DOING A NUMBER 2! MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!"

The girl started crying. "STOP TAKING A POO POO YOU POO POO!"

Raven sighed and dialed Julie again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Cy is here. We have something important to tell you." She heard dial tone.

"WHAT'S THE SUPRISE!"

"We got you blind date!" Keri tried to say...she was muffled by little toddlers. "Can't breathe!"

"Blind date?"

"GO GET CHANGED RIGHT NOW!"

"Why?"

"Because the guy is sweet, caring and romantic?"

"Romantic?"

"And he's emo and goth and like vampire books."

"Who is he?"

:Ding dong: Julie went to the door and opened it. "DARIUS?"

"JULIE! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY E-MAILS OR IMS OR NOTES OR PHONE CALLS!" Julie slammed the door in his face.

"Julie! Be nice" Starfire exclaimed, fixing her shirt. Robin fixed his too. Wonder what they were doing on the ground...

"He's my freaking stalker!"

"And Maurice is Keri's! Your point?" Rose stated, still trying to wake Larry up.

"I can't go with him!"

Beast Boy opened the door. "You will go with him Julie."

Julie grumbled. "Fine, but I get raped, I'm calling the cops!"

"Ok.." Keri muffly said.

"And I'm killing all of you." Julie walked out, leaving a scared group behind.

"You dont think she really-"

"Actually.. I do."

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" All of the children cried.

"What do they eat?" Starfire said, walking to the kitchen.

"Right now, I'm thinking us" Robin pointed to Beast Boy. A kid was chewing on his leg.

"GET IT OFF! DEAR GOD, I'M NEVER BABYSITTING AGAIN!"

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN BABYSITTING! WE WERE!" Starfire yelled.

"OW OW OW OW!" Beast Boy peeled the kid off and ran behind Raven. "SAVE ME!"

All the kids ran over to Raven. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO!"

BOOM "AHHHH!" Starfire screamed and ran into the living room. "The lamp just blew up! How are we going to pay for all of this?"

Robin scratched his head. "I dunno."

"Wait, Robin is rich!" Rose cried, giving CPR to Larry.

"What are you we making for dinner...Starfire?" He asked edgily.

"I don't know! The microwave blew up!" She sobbed. Raven whistled innocently.

"LET'S GO TO CHUCK E CHEESE'S...es...?" One of the girls cried out.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Beast Boy jumped up and down.

"YOU LIKE CHUCK E CHEESE? WE LOVE YOU GREEN MAN!" They pulled him down again.

"NO! PLEASE! SAVE ME!"

"Who's paying for Chuck E...whatever?" Robin asked.

"Well, the parents left money but we have to use those for everything that blew up." Raven looked away.

"So?"

"So, you darling!" Starfire yelled, giving him a hug.

"When did I agree to this?"

"When you realized, if you didn't, you wouldn't get this anymore." Starfire attacked his lips in a full-out make-out session. Now this wasn't a fake-out make-out, it was the REAL thing.

"Look, she has COOTIES now!"

"EWWWW!" All of the children chorused.

"I'll pay." Robin said, dreamily when Starfire pulled away. "Hehehehe." He stumbled around and hit a chair. "OWW!"

"Let's go!" All of the children raced out of the house and down the street.

"WAIT!" All of the gang ran out after them.

**NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL!**

Keri: I hope you enjoyed it you whores.  
Robin: And that's not to be taken literally.  
Keri: I'm REALLY sorry but I hit a slump, a hiatus if you will.  
Robin: And now she's back!  
Keri: Yippy!

**Reviews: Since I can't do this damn answering thing anymore: THANKS!**

**ashz20**

**TTHPfan**

**outlawarcher**

**PaintingYourEmotions**

**darkangelchic**

**Rose**

**scathac's warrior**

**LoVeAbLe AnGeL**

**OokamiHanyouGurl**

**Robingirlwonder**

**devilleader**

**Absence.of.Emptiness**

**animegoddess12345**

**King Phoenix**

**DarkSoulEmperess**

**seethet**

**coolgirlc**

**Cam**

**FLora**

**inusmine5691**

**thugette90**

**DEMONSPAWN101**

**starrob4everandever**

**Michaela**

**Dsiclaimer: **Did I tell you I own nothing? NOTHING! Except I'm going to buy the manga Spiral, and then CJ are going to watch Gravitation, then we're going to watch the first couple episodes of Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles, then we're going to buy some more mangas and read them. I'm most likely going to buy Card Captor Sakura BUT only the Japanese because the english totally blows! Who in there right mind would change Sakura Kinimoto to Sakura Avalon? And Li Syaoran to Li Showron? and Tomoyo (Can't spell her last name) to Madison Taylor and Eriol Hiirigizawa or w/e to Eli Moon? AMERICANS SUCK! (Hehe, no offense to us Americans) Yippy!


	20. Yeah, we're screwed

Keri: I'm sorry for not updating but I went on vacation! It was Rose's second review and CJ that got my lazy ass back in gear!  
Robin: You went on vacation without me?  
Keri: Yeah, and I got my hair cut too! Yay! YOU'VE MADE IT TO CHAPTER TWENTY! CONGRATULATIONS! I'D THROW YOU A PARTY BUT MY HOUSE IS UBER NASTY!

CJ-chan: yeah.. i got my hair cut too! what now?

Keri:... shut up!

CJ: she's just mad cause my hairs cooler...

Keri:-glare- damn you...

Shidou Shuichi: Not as cool as mine though!

CJ and Keri:... damn...

Keri:Happy belated 14th birthday to me bitches. (Yes, I am only 14)

CJ: This story was totally Beta'd by OokamiHanyouGurl aka CJ-chan... a.k.a. me biotch.

**Chapter 20: Yeah, we're screwed. **

"You can't run off by yourselves you little fart knockers!" Keri screamed, chasing the children. One of the 15 chidren turned around and gave her a raspberry, running faster.

"What! COME ON!" Cyborg yelled. Keri smirked and jumped on his back.

"Onward ho you little cheater!"

"Haha, you said ho." Rose said, being carried by Larry.

"Get off of me!" Cyborg yelled.

**...Elsewhere, aka outside the building...**

"Get them off of me!" Starfire sobbed, sitting against the Chuck E. Cheese's building. 5 of the kids were crawling all over her.

"WE'RE HERE!" Everyone yelled, running inside for dear life.

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Hello and welcome to Chuck E. Cheese's, home of the greatest pizza in the world and half of Canada, how may I help you?" A woman dressed in a mouse outfit commented.

"You could shut the flip up." Cyborg grumbled, Keri still on his back, backhanded him in the head repeatedly for being such a dolt. Everyone started to walk off.

"And your pizza sucks too." Keri commented, punching Cyborg's back. The woman's eyes were on fire.

"NOBODY INSULTS THE PIZZA! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS TO THE RESCUE!"

"OH MY GOD, RUN!" Keri yelled, hiding her head in her arms.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ON ME!" Cyborg yelled, flalling his arms like a bird who can't fly.

"Was that a sexual pun?" Keri commented. "Yay food!" Keri climbed off of Cyborg's back and attacked the chicken strips.

"No, don't eat u- AHHHH! -chomped-" The chicken strip yelled.

"Did that chicken strip just yell?" Rose asked, throwing a plastic ball at one of the kids heads.

"I'm ...conTAIMINATED!" Keri yelled, spitting up her food.

"Eww, gross." Starfire said, still 5 kids on her legs.

"Oh, yum!" the mother bird thought, swooping down and getting the nasty chicken strips.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Raven asked.

"We just find them." Beast Boy said, glancing at the play pen. "PLAY PEN!" He jumped in the pile of plastic balls and swam in it.

"Oh look, I found 5!" Keri muttered sarcastically.

"Way to go genius." Cyborg said, hitting her in the head.

"DON'T HIT ME!" Keri grabbed a plastic blow-up bat and beat Cyborg repeatedly.

"YOU INSULTED THE PIZZA! RAWRRRRRR!" The mouse yelled, running over to Keri.

"Ahh! It wasn't me! It was him!" She cringed, pointing to Cyborg.

"YOU INSULTED THE PIZZA! RAWRRRR!" the mouse yelled, lunging at Cyborg, tackling him.

"What happened to the Chuck E. Cheese's I used to know? I mean, the cool, accepting mouses and the fun g- OOOOOH GENERIC DDR!" Keri yelled, running towards it.

"I found 4 of them!" CJ yelled, having Ichi pick up two, while she picked up two.

"PUT US DOWN! PUT US DOWN!" The kids chanted.

"HOW ABOUT NO! HOW ABOUT NO! Once you move to Tokyo, dye your hair pink, worship a incrediably sexy guy named Ryuichi who looks 19 but is really 32, get a boyfriend who smokes and is a total jackass to you, has blonde hair and blue eyes and is named Yuki, and make a band called Bad Luck with your best friend convientally named Hiro, then I'll put you down!" CJ yelled back, sticking her tongue out.

They walked over to Keri playing generic DDR. "THIS DDR SUCKS! Hey what happened to Ryan?"

"Who's Ryan? This is my boyfriend Ichi!" Ichi has black hair and was SO TOTALLY HOT,

(Keri: that Keri had to steal him for a date.

CJ:... -glare- shut up! he's so mine! I claimed him and own him!)

"But - Ryan - and - you - and - the - skate - park...WHO THE HELL IS ICHI!"

"Ooo, generic DDR!" CJ yelled, putting her money and playing.

"Don't ignore me!" Keri yelled. "I asked - WHO THE HELL IS-"

"YOU ASS!" Everyone looked over at Raven, who was being pelted by plastic balls. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BEAST BOY!"

**-BOOM-** "Ahh! Generic DDR blew up!" CJ yelled, about to burst in tears.

"I WISH I COULD PLAY SOCCER BUT I HAVE A TRAGIC, TRAGIC PAST!" Ichi yelled.

"Ichi, it's ok." CJ comforted him.

"...Tekken?" Keri suggested. CJ was already there.

"So, umm, Raven. How does it feel to be pelted by balls?" Rose asked, mind in the gutter.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER BEFORE I BEAT YOU!" Raven yelled, diving in the ball pen.

"Raven just dove into balls!" Larry yelled. Rose looked dazed. "We were made for each other. MAKE OUT TIME!"

"WAHHHH! I'm hungry!" All of a sudden, all 15 kids were there.

"How are we going to do this?" Starfire asked.

"We can't help!" CJ, Keri and Ichi yelled, playing Tekken Tag. (CJ was totally winning by the way.)

"We can't either!" Raven and Beast Boy yelled, Beast Boy running away from her. Rose and Larry were too preoccupied to respond.

"Just pay for the food. God dangit." Cyborg yelled, over all the kids screams.

"Oh Roooooooooooooobin." Starfire called.

"Yes dear?" Robin said, I think making his first appearance in this chapter. Why? I don't know.

"PIZZA! PIZZA!" The kids chanted.

"No! I lost to a freaking kangaroo!" CJ sobbed into Ichi's shirt. Keri was laughing hysterically.

"At least she beat you Keri!" Ichi yelled holding CJ comfortingly.

"... Well... Shut up!" Keri yelled.

Robin went up to the counter with the money he magically had, ordering 15 small pizzas.

"Oh, and your generic DDR is broken too."

"That's ok, nobody likes generic DDR. BECAUSE THE REGULAR DDR IS THE BEST!"

"Umm, can everyone sit down?" Starfire asked.

"PIZZA!" The kids wailed, jumping up and down.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN OR I WILL GET MY BUTTER KNIFE AND EAT ALL YOUR FREAKING PIZZA!" Starfire yelled, getting angry.

"Wow, your woman has issues." Cyborg muttered to Robin.

"Atleast I have a woman and didn't cheat." Robin muttered back.

"Oh, you got dissed." Keri apeared in between Cyborg's legs, laying down on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

"Trying to see if you'd make a good girl. You have the attitude, you just need the feminine parts."

"PIZZA'S HER- ...YOU!" She pointed at Cyborg and growled.

"Yip! Umm, it's for the kids. THINK OF THE KIDS!" He pouted.

"Yeah, he definitely has the attitude." Keri said, sitting next to one of the kids. They had at have ...a lot of tables... I can't think of how many right now.

"So how's your pizza?"

"UNSTOLEN!" All the kids cheered.

"YOU AND I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS SIR!" The mouse picked Cyborg up by the collar.

"What's your name?"

"Christi why?"

"Oh my god, that sluts name was Christi!" Keri yelled.

"No, that's Christi with a Y not Christi with an I God don't you people know an-"

"CHRISTI! DEAR GOD, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BAKE WITH THE CHEESY**(hahaha cj made a pun! a perk of being beta! xDD) **BAKE OVEN!" The manager yelled.

"Sorry Cody, it's too tempting! And the pizza is good too." Her eyes flared. "Eat the pizza."

"HELLO EVERYONE ESPECIALLY KERI!" Everyone turned and met Maurice.

"AHHH! IT'S A SCARY PEDOPHILE MAN!" One of the kids yelled. Keri laughed.

"Now, that wasn't nice. He isn't a pedophile. He's too young to be a - ...you know the word pedophile!"

"Yeah, my mommy uses it all the time!"

Keri stared. "Wow...WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!"

"Can we leave this place? It's freaking me out!" Raven said, touching the pizza.

"DON'T TOUCH MY PIZZA!" One of the kids growled. Julie looked at a kid next to her.

"How old are you?"

"17, why?"

"Marry me. We can play GOD OF WAR TOGETHER! BUWAHAHAHAHA!" Julie crackled.

"No, I need to go back to stalking people!" Julie stared wide eyed at him, then moved away.

"Huzzah! Do you know what we need!" Keri yelled.

"No, what?" Cyborg breathed out.

"We need to do the chocolate truffle shuffle!"

"There's no such thing!"

"You're just jealous because I made up a dance you manwhore!"

"I'm not a manwhore!"

"YES YOU ARE!" All the people said together. Cyborg whimpered.

"So, um, Rose...I'm having a party in my pants, and you're invited." Larry said, shyly.

"Awe, Larry you're so cute! Maybe after the party, we could play Monopoly and drink milk!" Rose answered.

"PARTY IN HIS PANTS!" All the little kids yelled, diving at Larry's pants.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Larry ran away, 15 kids chasing him.

"I can't believe there are 13 -17 year olds we're babysitting." Julie said.

"But littler kids are so cute! You know, the ones that are a year older, have blonde hair and blue eyes and are about 5'5"?" Maurice said, scooting towards Keri.

"Don't even try it Maurice or I will sick this pizza on you!" Keri said, grabbing a slice.

CJ looked at Ichi. "Wanna make out?"

Ichi nodded. "With pleasure."

**And this chapter just got cut in two... **

**SECOND PART BECAUSE KERI IS A NOT BEING A LAZY BUM! **

"Dear god, I feel like I'm being eaten by a whale!" Larry cried, dragging himself along the floor.

"

WE WANT TO GO TO THE PARTY!" The kids cried.

"Just take my damn pants!" The kids stopped pulling and glared.

"You said a bad word! You are bad! YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE EARTH!" They all cried. Larry got up and ran towards Rose.

"Rose, save me love."

Rose looked at CJ and Ichi. "Ok." Rose grabbed Larry and started making out with him.

"Dear god, bad example for the children!" Keri sobbed, flinging pizza at the trying-to-pick-her-up Maurice. "DO I HAVE TO BURY YOU!"

"Yes, bury me. Then dig me up and I'll be your treasure!" Maurice cried, lunging at Keri, tackling her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME! Eww! Seriously get off, you're crushing my puny bones here." Keri said punching his arm. Maurice didn't stop.

"GET OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET OFF!" Maurice got off. Keri got up and kicked him in the head for an extra precaution.

"Robin, let's go on the slide!" Starfire said. Someone gave her a placebo pill and now she was totally hyper.

"There's a slide here?"

"YES THERE IS! IT'S OVER THERE! IT'S SO MUCH FUN!" Beast Boy said, pointing to the slide.

"You went down it 50 times, you should know!" Raven grumbled, sitting down.

"I'm missing X-Play for this!" Julie cried, getting up and walking out.

"NO JULIE!" Keri said, grabbing her leg. She missed and got hit in the face with the door.

"Oww..."

"Are you ok miss?" Keri looked up and saw a white haired pale boy, with a golden ring around his neck.

"Y-Yeah. Who are you?"

_"I'm Ryou Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh. Yes i know, Keri took me from a totally kick-ass, but butchered show, but I'm a total freaking hottie!" (Keri's thoughts) _

_... -lmao- Da-da-DOOM! xDDD not if i move the computer over here biatch! i'm so smart!-lmfao- -continues making out with Ichi but took the time to think that xD-- (Cj's thoughts with a reference to the Yu-Gi-Oh manga.. book 6 or seven or something xDD)_

"Ryou Bakura. Sorry, I have to go. Come on Amane!" He called, walking out the door with his little sister. Cyborg came up to Keri. "Don't get all oogly-eyed now!"

"Hey, atleast he asked if I was alright!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR 5 MINUTES! WE HAVE A BIGGER CRISIS! THE KID TOOK MY PANTS!" Larry yelled.

"GIVE BACK LARRY'S PANTS! THE PARTY IS OVER!" rose yelled, taking back the pants.

"You know, I could be playing Halo 2 right now, but I'm here." Robin complained.

"Don't complain Robin! It's fun!" Beast Boy said, trying to play the generic DDR. "WHY CAN'T I PLAY!"

"Uh...it blew up?" Raven said, patting Beast Boy on the back.

"REAL DDR IS BETTER!" Keri yelled, grabbing 2 of the kids and was about to walk out.

"EVERYONE GRAB TWO KIDS, THIS PARTY IS OVER!"

Everyone grabbed two kids, except CJ and Ichi who were left behind because they were still occupied.

**(hehehe I'm busy at the moment, leave a message! -CJ). **

They all marched to the kids house and saw the parents sitting on the couches, totally passed out.

"Well, they're home right? Leave the kids here!" Everyone nodded and dumped the kids in their rooms and ran out of there as quick as possible.

"THANK GOD WE'RE FREE!"

"Uhh, guys...where are CJ and Ichi?"

**-Meanwhile- **

"Wow, mommy, look at the two kids!" A little kid pointed to CJ and Ichi, who weren't paying attention.

"Just leave them honey. Leave them."

"Mommy, can we do that sometime?"

"Uhhh..."

**THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! **  
Keri: Of the chapter anyways.  
Robin: Welcome back doughhead!  
Keri: Good to be back! Hey wait...

**Did I mention I don't own anything? Meaning Yugioh (Kazuki Takahashi), Eerie Queerie (the character Ichi) (Shuri Shizou) and anything else you can think of. Now the lawyers can STOP CALLING MY HOUSE BECAUSE I WON'T ANSWER BIAS! **

CJ: and i added a reference to Shuichi at the top... we don't own Gravitation.. well.. I own the manga volumes 1-6 and I illegally downloaded all 13 episodes and burned them to a dvd...

Keri:... o.o... I hope none of you readers are police officers...

CJ:... damn.. forgot about that.. uh.. -runs to find Ichi-

**Review Responses (and to Cam, you'll be in next chapter): **

**Absence.of.Emptiness:** I have like 2 boxes. Try to steal them!

**Jimmy the Gothic Egg:** Thanks! I love your penname!

**Cute-Funky-guRL:** Haha, little kids are so weird. COOTIES! I remember that lame chants. "Circle circle, dot dot, now we've got the cootie shot." I actually believed that.

**Robingirlwonder:** Thanks, you spelled it right! I know because it was a SPELLING WORD! I ACTUALLY REMEMBER 8TH GRADE!

**TTHPfan:** OMFG I know, I was so creeped. I've had the crappiest summer (except vacation). I saw kinda a bit of it. They were in a pie! LMAO. Whoot!

**DarkSoulEmperess:** Sorry, I'm a confusing child! It's like I'm bi-polar or something... -ponders- OMFG I UPDATED! IT'S AMAZING!

**Rose:** You freaking mad genius! I laughed my effin ass off like, the 5 times I read it. You're sheer genius. Genius and Hanky panky with Larry ULTIMATE ROSE! -morphin time-

**darkangelchic:** Haha, I tihnk I took long enough. -hits self-

**Savi:** They have a generic DDR, it's so lame! I've been there when I was 8?

**cRiTiC123:** Haha, thank you, I was very random that day. I hate babysitting, they never listen to me!

**thugette90:** I read EVERY DINGLE ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS AND I APPRECIATE EVERYONE! Omg, tell him to call me. Seriously. I want to see him strip! -wink- Haha, LMFAO Nice stripper name Ron!

**devilleader:** lmao, thank you!

**seethet:** i know, god, robin is such a wuss.

**Illegally Blonde:** thanks! i take pride in my weirdness!

**george of the jungle:** lmao, i love it. thanks!

**WW: **EXACTLY! THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT!

**coolgirlc:** i named the manager after him, there you go cody! you'll be in more! haha, who's cody? thanks!

Darkest Midnight: Thanks! You're so nice!

OokamiHanyouGurl: Oh, dry up. (Haha, Chrno Crusade) you're in this one AND you beta'd! YAY!

Insane but Happy: OMFG I KNOW! I need to update more. I'm an idiot. -glance- -run-

**CheriBeri:** Lmao, did I scare you that much?

**Cam:** Oh dear lord, I envy you because you're still alive. YES SIR!

**Element-alchemist1232:** LMFAO! NICE REVIEW! OFF TO THE DICTIONARY!

**Michaela:** Yeah, I know, but they have to be to fit in with my randomness...sorry, thanks! there is soon, and i saw a clip from teacher. looks exciting. THEY NEED TO BRING NEW ANIMES TO ADULT SWIM A.K.A. ...ummm...gravitation and Ah! My Goddess AND CARD CAPTOR SAKURA THE JAPANESE ONE! YEAH?

**demonspawn101:** oh that part. LMAO, i'm losing it sorry. MORE BB RAE NEXT CHAPTER WHEE!

**Anitathepapermaster:** Only Robin stayed, I don't know why. MIRACULOUS COMEBACK! Nope, I've wanted to be a teacher all my life, dunno why.

**jjangel9325232:** Sorry it's so late. NO PROBLEM!

**inusmine5691:** my limit is like 2. 11! IN - FUCKING - SANE!

**Shantel:** Yes, there is. I called him over for a little chat. He said I need to lay off the sex. I told I don't have sex. He said lay off the regular pop. I told him I don't drink regular pop. He said I'm completely normal. I disagree.

**Roya:** Thanks!


	21. It's been a long while

"Y-You- ...you got her pregnant! How can you do that?"

"Well, we are getting married, you are invited, and you'll see, we did the hanky panky and...well...yay! I'm a daddy!"

Keri stared in disbelief at Maurice holding his lover.

"Wait, Maurice sexed her?" Starfire yelled, beginning to crack up.

"She has a name! It's Shaniqua! Now, excuse us, we have to get our doo-rags dawgs. Peace."

**Chapter 21: It's official, the world has gone crazy.**

"I met the greatest girl gang, her name is Shaniqua, and she's so hot, even she's got me speaking black...home fries...with ketchup, but not mustard!" Maurice exclaimed, digging through his backpack.

"Let me get this straight, you met a black girl? Oh, homes man, her pops ain't gonna like dat." Cyborg said, leaning back in his chair.

"When did you start talking black, whitey?" Keri said, giving a glare. "Tell Michael I said hi."

"Wait, what? Was that a joke about Michael Jackson being my father, because my father, Sean William Stone the fourth wouldn't like that."

"Both of you shut u- ...your dad's name is Sean?" Maurice questioned, still reaching in his backpack.

"Yeah why?"

"Because Shaniqua's father, Tyrone, thinks your dad sucks."

"Where the hell is this Shaniqua?" Robin said, growling for no reason.

"Come on dawg, don't be dat way. Tyrone loves everyone. Here's Shaniqua!" Maurice pulled out...an orange?

"WHAT THE HELL! AN ORANGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHDHAISHFDIHSDOIFHSIFPISDFS!" CJ laughed, Ichi laughing with her.

"Haha, you laugh with letters other than h and a." Keri taunted, missing the shoe that came flying at her head. "OWW!"

"Shut up! You're making Shaniqua feel bad! Guess what, the wedding is Saturday!" Maurice exclaimed, cheering. Everyone shook their heads.

"KERI! STARFIRE! I HATE YOU!" Julie came storming in the room.

"Oh, the date girl is back!" Keri cheered. "How was it?"

**-Flashback-**

"When no one is looking and you have your back turned i am going to shoot you in the head!" Julie rocked back in forth in the chair she was tied to.

"Bhut up already and keep still! You're only making it worse!" keri said

"Bite me."

"If you dont stop it im going to..." Starfire looked around the room and picked up a beanie baby. "I'll throw this at you!"

**-silence- **

"HAHA IT WORKED!"

"My one true weakness..." Julie mumbled.

"Hey, what about country?" Keri said, getting Julie's purse from the closet.

"Well, that's ok. I mean I like the rascal flatts and..."

"HAHAHAHAHHAA I LOVE THAT RASCAL FLATTS!" Starfire yelled, running around the room like a dog on crack.

"Starfi- ding dong "

"OH! YOUR DATE IS HERE! BLESS THE BROKEN ROAD!" Starfire cheered.

"STOP MAKING RASCAL FLATTS REFERENCES!" Keri yelled, opening the door. "Hello Darius!"

"Darius? DARIUS! WHAT! NO!"

Oh, this was worse then hell - as Julie puts it. In the middle of the date, the car broke down, right infront of McDonalds.

"What are you doing?"

"Hitting my head against the window."

"Let's go inside!"

"OF THAT FAST FOOD MONOPOLY? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN SUPERSIZE ME?"

"No, what's that?"

"This guy went to McDonalds-"

"YEAH AND WE ARE TOO! PLAY PEEEEEEN!" Darius ran inside McDonalds, and into the play pen.

"Hmm, maybe I can hijack the car-"

"-DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HIJACKING THAT CAR JULIE!" Darius cried.

"AHHHHH! LKSJFLSFPJSDPOFPSODFJ FINE! SCREW ME OVER!"

"OOOOH GOOD IDEA!"

"No, wait..." Julie ran as far as she could to get away from Darius.

**-end flashback-**

"Well, it's wasn't that bad then!" Keri cheered.

"Yes it was! I almost got raped! Do you not care?"

"it's not that I don't care, it's just that ... -ohh SHINY THINGS!" Keri cried, latching onto some kids glasses.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MY GLASSES! AHH I'M BLIND! I CAN'T EAT MY RA(Y)MEN!" Keri stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say?" A vein popped in her head.

"I said, I can't eat my ra(y)men."

"NO IDIOT! IT'S RAH-MEN! SAY IT WITH ME RAH-MEN! RA(H)MEN RA(H)MEN RAAAAMEN!"

"Whoa, don't freak out now." Cyborg said.

"SHUT UP WHITE BOY!" Keri yelled, tearing off her shoe and flinging it at his head.

"Haha, you missed you little..."

"Ingrate! Who dared to throw this shoe at my head!" Mrs. Wilkins, the vice-principal, appeared behind Cyborg.

"Him, not me. It was definately him." Keri pointed to Cyborg.

"DETENTION! ALL - ... Oh screw it, only Cyborg gets detention." Mrs. Wilkins walked away, shoe in hand.

"Hey, wait, she stole my shoe. WAIT, THAT'S MY SHOE!" Keri hopped over to Cyborg, pushed him out of his seat and sat down.

"Oww..."

"So, about the wedding. I was thinking this Saturday, my house, there will be sandwiches and cake." Maurice smiled.

"Oh, can I do her hair?" Starfire jumped up and down.

"What hair?" Keri whispered to Raven who hit her on the head.

"Oww, what was that for?" Keri yelled.

"KERI! Ok, the maid of honor... will be... Raven!" Maurice patted her on the back.

"Touch me again and you will never see Shaniqua again." Raven glared at Maurice.

"And the man of honor will be... Cyborg!"

"Why him! WHY NOT ME!" Starfire yelled, getting ready to hit Maurice.

"Uhh... Star. You're not a guy." Rose said (Before she beat Keri for not updating)

"Oh... yeah... that's right..." Starfire sat down in Robin's lap.

"Oh, comfy there aren't we." Keri smirked. "Now back to the question. Why him? He's a jackass."

"Atleast I have an ass." Cyborg gave Keri the peace sign.

"Ha, you've got nothing but a flat iron."

"W... What?"

"She means your butt is flat." Larry shouted from across the room.

"LARRY MY LOVE! I'M COMING! NOT TO BE TAKEN SEXUALLY!" Rose jumped into Larry's arms, inadvertantly knocking him down.

"I SURVIVED A TRIP TO THE GUTTER AND LIVED!" Keri stood up smiling.

"I only picked Cyborg because he's black and so are we." Maurice set Shaniqua down and put his ear by her.

"She says 'You best represent home dawg or she will bust a cap in yo ass'."

"Uhh, lovely." Cyborg laughed nervously and sat down.

"So, what color should the wedding be?"

"OH, BLACK!" CJ cried out, and set her Gravitation Remix down.

"Gravitation Remix! Isn't that where the Gravitation boys get it on! A LOT!" Keri exclaimed.

"EWW, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Robin shook his head.

"LEMME READ!" Keri reached for the book but Ichi stopped her.

"Back it up."

"Oh, just because your name means 'One' in japanese doesn't mean that you get free reign over me. CHOUJOU!" (Excellent, Super!)

"OK, SERIOUSLY, I WAS THINKING GREEN OR WHITE." Maurice yelled out.

"WHITE!" Half the room yelled out.

"GREEN!" The other half yelled.

"Well, my dad died so I win." Rose smiled.

"No he didn't, I saw him yesterday." Larry scratched his head.

"SHUT UP!" Rose whacked him in the head.

"WHITE. BELIEVE ME. WHITE." Keri said, reaching the the G.R.

"White it is! All the girls wear a white dress. I don't care what. All the guys wear a black tux. The wedding is tomorrow!"

The Next Day

"Is my hair ok?" Starfire asked. Her hair was up in elaborate curls.

"Yes. Your hair is fine." Keri answered. Her hair was straight.

"Really, do I have to wear this thing, white is not my color." Raven muttered, pulling the dress down more.

"Oh Raven, you look so peachy keen! Maybe I'll take a picture!" Keri grabbed her camera and took a picture of Raven. "YES! BLACKMAIL, BUWAHAHAHAHA!"

"KERI, GET BACK HERE!" Raven chased Keri around Starfire.

"Stop it-"

"No, give that back-"

"I'm getting di-"

"STOP IT R-"

"Stop chasing me, or I'll take an-"

"STOP CHASING EACH OTHER!" Starfire finally yelled. The two stopped at the same time.

"Sorry mother." Keri muttered.

"Now, we will go look presentable!" Starfire walked out the door first, Raven and Keri following.

"Maurice Santana, will you take this-"

"Psst, Raven."

"-lovely... orange... to be your lawfully wedded wife-"

"Heeeeey, Raven!"

"-to have and to hold, fr-"

"RAVEN!"

"GOD BEAST BOY SHUT UP!" Raven screamed as Beast Boy fell over. A black lightning bolt came and zapped the closest thing to Raven - Shaniqua.

"Shaniqua, NO SHANIQUA, SPEAK TO ME!" Maurice sobbed, while Raven inched away.

"MY BABY. MY BABIESSS!" Maurice grabbed Shaniqua and hugged her close to her body.

"Maybe we should leave-" Raven started.

"You did this! You traitor, you killed Shaniqua!" Maurice pointed an accusing finger at Raven.

"How!"

"Black magic! I'm calling the police!" Maurice ran away screaming.

"Do I still get paid?" The priest asked.

"Do I still get cake?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BEAST BOY. NEVER INTERRUPT A WEDDING!" 2 chairs blew up behind Raven.

"Have you guys noticed that whenever Raven gets mad, things blow up?" Keri asked Starfire and Robin.

"Yeah, that's a strange coincidence." Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"So, have you two screwed yet or am I waiting for nothing?" Keri looked at Starfire and Robin.

"Well, last night we had hot, passionate sex in the movies." Starfire smiled.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HOT PASSIONATE MOVIE SEX WHEN LARRY AND I D-... I mean...hey wait, I was at the movies yesterday." Rose came in behind them.

"Well, this has been a day." Cyborg stretched.

"Don't make me push you off a cliff." Keri warned.

"BALCK MAAAAGICCCCCCCCCCCC!" Maurice came running by.

"Lets. Get. Out. Of. Here."

"I'm hungry. Where's the cake?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, just die already." Raven muttered, taking off her high heels and walking away.

**123132123123123 I'm back.**

Well, dang, it's been 3 months? What have I been doing? Uhh, schoolwork, I'm 14 now, I have a myspace, I'm in this thing for school, dance. Did I have time to write? Of course. But I'm lazy. So, I got a threat from my friend and I had to update. It's very short, I am very sorry.

I'm working on another story, but it's with original characters. 2 stories actually. That's mostly my good writing ability.

But, yeah, flame me, review me, whatever. I know you all probably hate me by now.

I can't even remember where I left off giving thank yous. So thank you everyone for reviewing. I mean it, thank you. You got my lazy butt back in gear.


	22. T P G C O T D H

Akemashite omedetou minna-san! (Happy New Year everyone!) **totally stole that from her friend Kat **Well, I've kinda gotten out of Teen Titans. Gomen nasai! **random fangirl japanese **But, really, if you guys could give me ideas, it seems that I am getting caught up in everything else and can't really think of anything. Arigatou! (Btw, I was watching a football game while writing (I am a football fan, OSU! WVU!)

**Chapter 22: The plan to get Cyborg out of those damn handcuffs ...  
aka T. P. G. C. O. T. D. H.**

"COME ON, RUN! YOU STUPID QUARTERBACK, I'M GOING TO HURT YOU."

Keri screamed at the T.V., watching the Ohio State, Notre Dame football game.

"Dude, she's scary." Beast Boy mumbled to Raven. Raven looked at him and scoffed.

"Don't talk to me Beast Boy, Maurice is still mad at me." Raven pointed to Maurice, glaring with a Raven voodoo doll in his hands.

"Look, there he goes! Ahh, he's running down the side!" Keri jumped up and down. "34 - 20! We won!"

"Thank god, it's over." Cyborg mumbled, scratching his head.

"COME ON WVU! YEAH! WVU!" Keri cheered, jumping on her couch. She was really acting stupid, atleast that's what everyone was saying.

"Oh, Keri. Keri. DDR?" Starfire rubbed her hands together and smiled sinisterly.

"DDR! YEAH! LET'S GO PLAY!" Keri jumped up and down, accidentally jumping on Cyborg's leg and falling flat on her face.

"My leg!" Cyborg yelled, holding it.

"My arm!" Keri groaned and sat up. "Doctor? Is there a doctor in the house?" Keri whined. (A/N: We need Kio-sensei, CJ! ... Nobody else will get it because they don't know him... Sorry! )

"Yes, there is!" Doctor Feelgood, one of the neighbors strolled into Keri's house in a red outfit with hearts all over it. "I am the lurve doctor."

"We don't need you." Raven said flatly.

"Yes, we do." Beast Boy added his two cents.

"Shut up."

"I am also a couples therapist, not just a fantasy and mastu-" Doctor Feelgood started, to be cut off by Keri.

"YEAH! 7 - 0 nothing already! GO WV- oof!" Keri was dragged by the collar out her door and into the streets by Cyborg.

"We're going to play DDR, get you away from your football."

"You're on me. You're on me. Wait - DON'T YOU LOVE FOOTBALL THOUGH! YOU'RE ON ME!" Keri screamed and people around her looked.

"That man is raping her, call the police!" One of the ladys around them yelled. A policeman came running and tackled Cyborg to the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The policeman grabbed his handcuffs and put them on Cyborg. Keri instantly knew that he was her neighbor - Mr. Seymour.

"Mr. Seymour! It's alright, he wasn't raping me at all." Keri smiled at her neighbor and he still had the cuffs on him.

"Oh... oh... alrigh- hey donut..." Mr. Seymour got up and wandered, drooling, over to the donut shoppe. Keri shrugged and started to walk away.

"HEY KERI, I'M STILL IN HANDCUFFS!" Cyborg yelled, wiggling around on the ground.

"WELL, THEN GET OUT OF THEM!" Keri yelled back, waving him off.

"HEY KERI!" Keri turned to the new voice - Maurice was coming her way.

"On second thought... maybe I'll help." Keri ran over to Cyborg and fiddled with the lock. "It won't open."

"What do you mean it won't open?"

"It won't open."

"What do you mean-"

"It won't open! I don't have a key!"

"Well then get one!"

"Where am I supposed to get one?"

"The policeman!"

"Nani?"

"... Are you speaking japanese?"

"Hai!"

"Shut up, you're trying to confuse me!"

"Shut up is damaru. Or so I've been told..."

"Just shut up with your fangirl japanese and get me out of here!"

"... I'm hungry."

"KERI! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait, you'd said we'd play DDR."

"What is going on, I can hear him yelling from all the way inside your house!" Robin came bustling out of Keri's house, yelling across the street.

"Help Robin, he's stuck in handcuffs!" Keri yelled back and Raven poked her head out.

"I thought you were going to play DDR."

"We were but bonehead here got stuck!" Keri slapped Cyborgs head for being an idiot.

"Oww! Stop it!" Cyborg yelled at Keri. Beast Boy stuck his head out the window and laughed.

"You're stuck in handcuffs, dude." A bird flying over head swooped down for Beast Boy, moved his tail feathers and left him a little present on his forehead.

"HAHA. YOU GOT POOPED ON." Cyborg yelled and wiggled a bit.

"ALTEAST I CAN WASH MY FACE!" Beast Boy tried to run to the bathroom but couldn't. His head was stuck. "Oww, head stuck in the window..."

"Raven, get him out of the window!" Starfire yelled, trying to pull his butt.

"... I'll help Cyborg." Raven walked across the street to where Keri and Cyborg were.

"Oh, mommy, look his head is stuck in the window!" A small child pointed at Beast Boy and he glared. The child screamed and ran to her mothers' legs.

"You scared my child!" The mother raised her purse and smacked Beast Boy on the head.

"Oww, what was in there?" Beast Boy yelled, a headache already starting to form.

"Hmph, you deserve what you got!" The mother stalked away and the child giggled evilly.

"Stop moving Beast Boy, I'm trying - oh, a quarter!" Starfire yelled, reaching to pick it up.

"HEY, THAT'S MY QUARTER!" Keri ran over to Starfire and Cyborg cursed.

"GET BACK OVER HERE KERI!"

"Oww, oww, oww..." A large popping sound was heard where Raven and Cyborg were and they quickly turned their heads.

"I'M FREE! NOW, I MUST WASH MY FACE!" Beast Boy ran to the bathroom and a large slam was heard. Keri, Robin and Starfire shrugged and walked over to Cyborg.

"Maybe we can get a killer squirrel to eat it off." Robin shrugged.

"Or maybe we can keep them on him." Keri smirked.

"Or we could cut his hand off." Starfire suggested.

"Or we could just... get the key." Raven looked at all of the other 3 like they were crazy.

"Oh, I'm think I'm getting hookworm..." Cyborg whined and rolled onto his back. "The key sounds nice right about NOW."

"Oh, that was a good donut." Mr Seymour came out of the dount shoppe rubbing his stomach.

"Mr. Seymour! Do you have the key?" Keri shouted to him and he looked over.

"The key? Oh, yes, it's right here!" My. Seymour took out the key and threw it to Keri, walking away humming.

"Thank the lord." Cyborg puffed out.

"Yay, you're free Cyborg!" Beast Boy appeared magically beside them and smiled. Keri handed the person next to her the keys. "You do it."

"No."

Keri looked beside her and almost screamed. "MAURICE! WHY NOT!"

"Your whole group ruined my lives, my wedding! So I shall ruin yours!" Maurice began to run away but ran into someone else.

"Don't you touch my Rose!" Maurice had run into Rose and Larry was now hugging her tightly. "Only I get to! Every Monday and Thursday!" Everyone's eyes widened and Rose giggled. "Oh Lar Bear..."

"THE KEYS!" Everyone else shouted at once and Maurice trembled.

"Hey, it looks like Maurice is scared." Raven said blandly and sobs could be heard.

"WHY CAN'T I BE LOVED!" He shouted into the night, throwing his hands up and accidentally throwing the keys with him.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted and went to chase after them. Beast Boy ran in front of everyone else and smiled.

"I got 'em! I got 'em! I got-" His foot accidentally went in front of his hand and kicked the keys into the nearest thing: the sewer.

"You don't have them!" Raven smacked her head and Starfire ran into Keris house.

"What now?" Everyone thought for a few minutes until Starfire came back out with a rope and 2 walkie talkies.

"We tie Beast Boy up-" Starfire tried to explain.

"Oh no you don't!"

"-and we make him go into the sewer and he can talk to us through this." She lifted the walkie talkie.

"Hey, wait, where did you get those?" Keri scratched her head.

"I saw them in your brothers room." Starfire smiled.

"What were you doing in his room?" Keri asked, tilting her head. Starfires smiled faltered. "We'll get to that later. Now, tie Beast Boy up!"

Raven snatched the rope from Starfire and approached Beast Boy.

"Raven, no... please Raven no- NO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so gross, it's disgusting down here." Beast Boy's voice came over the walkie talkie and everyone laughed.

"Oh, I found them! I found them! No- that's a boot."

"You're not even remotely near us. Keep walking farther." Raven said, looking into the hole near where the keys were.

"Shout my name, Raven." Beast Boy murmured. "So, I can tell where to go." Raven rolled her eyes and got her mouth near the sewer.

"BEAST BOY!" She shouted into the sewer pipes.

"And that won't be the last time you shout my name." Beast Boy started laughing into the walkie talkie.

"I'm going to kill you Beast Boy!" Raven almost crushed the walkie talkie in her hands. Robin leaned over and talked into it. "Good one Beast Bo-"

"Get away!" Starfire pushed him away and he stumbled, tripping over Cyborg and falling down.

"You set yourself up for that one." Maurice glared at Raven.

"Don't talk to me." Raven snapped.

"Alright!" Maurice's voice came higher pitched, obviously he was scared.

"Raven! I'm down here, I found them!" Beast Boy held up the keys. "Eww, I'm getting out of here." Splashes could be heard and everyone stood up. Beast Boy came running back onto the street, his clothes soaked and a single banana peel on his head. "Here." He handed the keys back to Keri and she blanched.

"Prepare to die!" Raven started chasing Beast Boy around in circles, and he started running as well.

"Well, hurry up now Keri!" Cyborg frowned.

"There's a problem..."

"WHAT NOW!" Everyone yelled.

Keri smiled cutely and held the keys up. "These are the wrong keys."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm, don't tell me it sucks, I already know. So, I'm reading this story... (a cute little Seto/Serenity from YGO, "A Moment Like This" by Serenity Rose Wheeler) and she's popping out out chapters like Ice Cube and a gun. I'm popping out chapters like... a pregnant woman with babies! I felt so bad for not doing anything, so I had to update.

Keri's extra notes: I know about no japanese, so if I'm wrong tell me... I'm speaking japlish or whatever the combo between English and Japanese is.

Another other things: Umm, ideas. I'm lacking in that department. Make a request for a chapter and I'll do it.

Last minute bulletin: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I appreciate it... a lot. I can't update on Saturday (1/07, and I'm going to write a lot more.) because I'm going to an anime convention! (Ohayocon 06, freaking so excited.)

Oh, and happy new year! ( ) ... () ... ( ) 


	23. LAN party?

**Bleh, it's short. And late. And I suck. Written to: The dishwasher running noises. Hey! Hooo! Hey! (dances)**

**Chapter 23: LAN party?**

"Get me out of these damn handcuffs before I kick ass." Cyborg exclaimed, wriggling around on the ground.

"Oh come down granny pants, it's not like you're being tied up and raped like a dominatrix would do to you." Keri said, kicking him slightly. He nudged her foot and bit it. "Oww! What the heck!"

"Don't mess with him." Robin said bored. He was beating Beast Boy really badly in Halo.

"Oh, hey! I kick butt in Halo!" Keri said, racing over to the other controller.

"Bring it suckers!" Rose said, grabbing the 4th controller.

"Is this... a LAN PARTY I SENSE!" Larry bust through the door, beer and chips in his hands.

"We're not aloud to drink Larry!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing a beer and drinking it.

"Rose…" Everyone gave her a funny look.

"What? WHAT? Am I not aloud to drink?" Rose said, grabbing Larry and kissing him.

"I just killed you." Keri said, pointing to the screen. Rose looked over and sent Keri a glare.

"And I just killed you. Whore." Robin said, pointing to Keri's dead person.

"I'm not a whore!" Keri got up and jumped on him, knocking the breath from him.

"Oww, get off…"

"You're hurting him, get off!" Starfire pulled Keri off and Keri glared at Robin.

"Call me a whore again, I shoot you."

"I just shot both of you." Beast Boy pointed to the screen.

"And guess what, you're dead. I own." Rose said, pointing at Beast Boy's screen.

"We should totally go online with this." Raven said. "Whoa, I said totally."

"YEAH! WE SHOULD!" Keri yelled, exiting the game to go online.

"We're such dipwads." Rose said, shrugging at the idea.

"YEAH! ONLINE!" Keri got out the head set and put it on, blowing into it. "TESTING, THIS IS MIAMI VICE SPEAKING!"

"Shut up Miami Vice, I'm talking to my mom!" A person on the other line said. "Yeah, mom. I love you. No, I didn't poop my pants again. Ok, bye. Prepare to be terminated Miami Vice."

"…. What's your name, little bubble?" Keri asked, passing out headphones to everyone.

"My name is terminate your ass and I will terminate your ass."

"Well my name is Raven and I got mind-powers, and your name is Maurice."

"My name isn't Maurice, fecking idiots!" "TYA" said. "I told you my name."

"My name is Batman." Beast Boy talked into the headset.

"Oh, shut up and play!"

"Oh, what crawled up your butt and died?" Starfire yelled into Beast Boy's microphone. Keri started laughing while Rose got the serious face and started moving the controller in wild ways. "Hey guess what terminate your ass?" Rose said, pressing the A button to attack.

"What?"

"I JUST TERMINATED YOUR ASS. AHA!" Rose got up in victory, cheering.

"Uhh Rose… you just died." Keri said, pointing to her screen.

"He has friends!" Rose exclaimed, jumping in the air and flailing her arms.

"Oh shit, we're dead." Cyborg said, watching the game from his stomach. Everyone gasped, including "TYA".

"You swore!" Keri exclaimed.

"Oh, you're bad." "TYA" said into the microphone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's bedtime for you mister!" Robin said, shaking his finger all fatherly-like.

"Does Cyborg want his bottle?" "TYA" asked. Everyone paused. "How did you know his name?"

"Haha, yeah he does!" Larry laughed hysterically, Rose glaring at him. "Shhhh…"

"Sorry love." Larry kissed Rose's nose softly.

"Aweeee." Everyone tilted their heads at the cuteness.

"DIE WORTHLESS SCUM!" "TYA" yelled into the microphone.

"Ahh!" Everyone picked up their controllers and started making their characters run. "TYA" almost got someone but ended up with nothing.

"HA. I WON. YOU WHORE." Robin yelled into the microphone, getting stares from everyone else. "What. What! WHAAAAT!"

"Nothing.." Keri mumbled, giving him a sideways glance and an arched eyebrow.

"LET'S KICK ASS!" Cyborg yelled, blowing some people up with the rocket launcher he found. How he had gotten a controller, nobody knew. But in reality, he stole it from Beast Boy.

"Uhh.. hi.. I don't know what I'm doing.." A new voice spoke into the microphones. Keri looked around, completely scared.

"That sounds like.. CJ.." Keri looked into the hall then back at the screen.

"Hey, Keri, is that you?" CJ asked, her character running around in circles.

"Yeah, now, what the hell are you doing?" Keri asked, running over to her character. CJ turned her character around and random button pressing was heard. "CJ.. what the.."

"You will be alive again in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. BEEP." The screen read. Keri looked at it in awe.

"CJ, YOU EFFIN KILLED ME."

"I did.. I DID!" CJ exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny." Keri added, flatly. Cyborg and Robin started laughing. "Yeah it is."

"Oh, look, she killed you guys too." Keri added, pointing to the screen. Cyborg started to cry and Robin just stared.

"HA. WE OWN." A younger guys voice spoke. Keri shook her fist at the screen.

"JAKEY, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HELP THE ENEMY."

"Oh shi- bye CJ!" Jakey's voice drifted off and CJ came back on, laughing nervously. "Well then.. I'm screwed.. oh hey, what're those glowing blue things?"

"SHE FOUND THE GRENADES!" Rose yelled, hanging onto Larry. Keri ran over to Rose's character, closely followed by "TYA", Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin. "Ok, what are we going to do about this?" Keri asked.

"How do you throw these things?" CJ asked after random button pressing was heard.

"Press random buttons, kay? WE'RE IN A MEETING HERE." "TYA" answered.

"Anyways, we gotta figure out a plan for-" Cyborg started.

"I can hear you, ya know." CJ spoke in a monotone voice.

"-beating her! Shes a newbie!" Cyborg finished.

"Oh, hey, I figured it out!" CJ yelled, throwing all 4 grenades at once. Nobody seemed to notice. "Oh and hey, they stuck to you guys!"

"WHAT!" All 5 of the other players yelled in unison.

"Oh, hey, you guys just blew up! WHOA. Did you see how far in the air you guys went?" CJ exclaimed.

"Game over." The TV read, then went to their stats.

"CJ WON!" Robin stood up. "This is totally unfair."

"Oh, you wanna come here and say that?" CJ yelled into the microphone. Robin sat back down. "No mommy."

"Maurice?" A feminine voice was heard over the microphone.

"MAURICE?" All the people exclaimed, only CJ had no idea what was going on.

"Who's that?" CJ asked, completely confused.

"It's time for lunch, dear." The voice sounded young and cute. Cyborg chuckled.

"Looks like Maurice got a girl toy."

"That's my mom." Maurice answered, growling.

"EW." Everyone answered at once. Keri had a scared look on her face, Cyborg laid on the ground almost dead, Robin twitched and Rose just shrugged.

"So, hey, when's the brownies ready?" CJ's voice came, followed by Keri's mom. "In a few minutes."

"BROWNIES? BYE GUYS." Keri got up and ran out the door.

"Hey, wait, we're coming!" Everyone scrambled up and followed Keri. CJ snickered darkly. "Oh, you're in for a suprise.. Oh, hey, a quarter!"

---------------------

**Happy belated birthday to my sister, CJ-chan!**


End file.
